Eden Severus Snape
by Nyx-Death
Summary: Harry est enfermé dans son placard, inconscient. Mais quelqu'un va le tirer de ce mauvais pas et le sauver, mais pourra-t-il revivre normalement ? DarkHarry! HPLV!
1. Chapitre 1 - Un nouveau jour

**Titre : **Eden Severus (Potter) Snape**  
><strong>

**Auteur : **Nyx-Death

**Bêta :** Tango Dancer (Que je remercie pour avoir le courage de me corriger ! xD)

**Couple :** HPTJ et peut-être du HPDM

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Harry est enfermé dans son placard, inconscient. Mais quelqu'un pas le tirer de ce mauvais pas et le sauver, mais pourra-t-il revivre normalement ? DarkHarry! HPDM! HPLV! REECRITURE DE Partie I : Les Jumeaux Jedusor**  
><strong>

**Avertissement : **Tout d'abord, je prierais à tout Homophobe, quel qu'il soit de fermer cette page, pour ce qui est des âmes sensibles, pareils, ce n'est pas un rating M pour faire beau ! Pour ceux qui ont tout de même décider de rester, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez.

**REVIEW ?**

* * *

><p>«<em> La haine, comme l'amour, se nourrit des plus petites choses, tout lui va. <em>» **Honoré de Balzac**

« _La haine est un tonique, elle fait vivre, elle inspire la vengeance_. » **Honoré de Balzac**

**_Chapitre I : Un jour nouveau._**

Dans la région du Surrey, plus précisément à Little Whinging, où Privet Drive était un quartier tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, comme ses habitants, d'ailleurs. C'était une rue tranquille : si vous aviez demandé à un être y vivant, il vous aurait dit que rien ne s'y passait jamais. Parce que dans cet ensemble d'habitations identiques, tout était _normal_. Tout du moins en apparence. Effectivement, au 4 Privet Drive, vivait une famille qui comme le reste était tout à fait banale, hormis le neveu de ses _respectables_ gens, qui était arrivé à l'âge de un an, suite à la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture. Enfin, c'était que tout le monde croyait. En vérité, ce jeune garçon, d'aujourd'hui huit ans, était un orphelin sorcier. Oui, sorcier, car il venait du monde magique.

Cet enfant aux pouvoirs extraordinaires se nommait Harry Potter, présenté aux gens ordinaires comme un délinquant par sa famille, les Dursley. C'est par eux qu'il avait été recueilli, elle se constituait de trois membres. L'unique femme, Pétunia, était pourvue d'un corps maigre et d'un long cou, surmonté d'une tête blonde aux cheveux tirant sur le gris. Son mari, Vernon Dursley, un homme énorme, dépourvu de menton, avait des cheveux tout aussi blonds, et une moustache en broussaille logée sur un visage qui prenait des teintes violette en cas de colère. Et leur fils, Dudley Dursley, qui semblait suivre les traces de son géniteur, ressemblait à un baleineau pour son jeune âge, avec les mêmes cheveux que ses parents.

Cette _charmante _famille ne se privait pas de montrer à Potter ce qu'ils pensaient de lui à tout instant de la journée. Ce-dernier était un garçon maigre et chétif, à la limite du rachitique. Il était assez petit pour son âge et avait l'air d'un chaton perdu, avec ses cheveux noir de jais éternellement en bataille, souvent qualifiés de nid de corbeau, et ses immenses yeux émeraude perpétuellement assombris. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, il ne s'agissait pas d'un problème de santé. Il devait en fait cette carrure chétive au traitement que lui infligeait sa _famille_, qui le considérait comme un être _anormal_, un monstre à cause de ce qu'il _était_. Donc, considérant qu'il ne fallait pas s'occuper d'une abomination telle que lui et ceux de son _espèce_, ils l'affamaient, ne le nourrissant que du strict minimum, le laissant parfois plusieurs jours sans nourriture.

Mais si ce n'avait été que cela… en plus de cet état de famine constant, ils le maltraitaient, pas seulement quelques gifles, non, cela en venait régulièrement à de puissants coups de ceinture ou tout autre objet susceptible de lui faire du mal. Mais le garçon prenait bien soin de cacher ses hématomes et ses nombreuses blessures sous les vêtements trop larges que son cousin lui donnait si _généreusement_. C'est dans ces conditions qu'il devait accomplir les tâches qu'on lui donnait.

Ce traitement aurait laissé des séquelles psychologiques à n'importe qui, et l'enfant, malgré toute son « anormalité », se mit au bout d'un moment nourrir une haine farouche, incontrôlable, brûlante envers ses _parents_, qui lui compressait les tripes à l'instant où il pensait à eux. Il grandit ainsi avec, pour seules amies, la solitude qui l'enserrait d'une étreinte rassurante quand il pleurait dans son placard noir après énièmes corrections, la haine qui l'étouffait dans ses colères rares et le réchauffait dans sa tristesse continuelle, et la magie qui s'échappait de son corps sous une émotion trop forte et le soignait, le soutenant quand il était trop faible. Mais il y avait aussi sa peur enfantine, toujours présente face aux punitions et aux coups qu'il recevait.

Harry James Potter, le tristement célèbre Garçon-qui-a-survécu, mais qui l'ignorait, _pour le moment…_

* * *

><p>Severus Snape était un homme froid et solitaire, qui n'avait pas été gâté par la vie. Son physique, pour commencer, n'avait rien de gratifiant : grand et maigre, il tenait des cheveux sombres toujours couverts d'une pellicule de graisse par les vapeurs de ses potions bien-aimées, des yeux onyx et un teint blafard de sa famille, tandis qu'un masque d'impassibilité lui faisait une expression absente, que venait démentir des répliques cinglantes et un sens de l'humour (plus que) cynique.<p>

Il était surnommé la _chauve-souris des cachots_ par ses élèves, mais aussi le _bâtard aux cheveux gras _et autres joyeusetés dans le genre, mais ne faisait rien pour contredire cette image, parce que c'était la meilleure manière d'avoir du calme. Snape aimait sa solitude et sa tranquillité, et il ne les échangerait pour rien au monde, car ainsi, il ne devait rien à personne.

Sauf que cette quiétude venait d'être dérangée par le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbeldore, un sorcier des plus célèbres. Le vieil homme était quelqu'un de très respecté et influent, de par sa victoire contre le mage noir Gellert Grindelwald, qui lui avait acquis de nombreux titres et avantages.

Snape était tranquillement chez lui, au manoir Prince, héritage de sa mère et de la Noble Lignée des Prince, Sang-Purs depuis des siècles, lui seul ayant brisé la chaîne en naissant sang-mêlé. Enfin voilà, le directeur l'avait appelé par cheminette en lui demandant s'il pouvait aller vérifier les barrières autour de chez Potter, poison de son existence, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait… C'est donc en colère et en maudissant toute la lignée des Gryffondors que Severus Snape transplana pour Privet Drive...

Inconscient du fait que ce qu'il y découvrirait changerait sa vie …

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?<strong>

**Une chtite review pour une auteur seule et désespérée ? X'D**

**Review ?**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Horreurs

**Titre : **Eden Severus (Potter) Snape**  
><strong>

**Auteur : **Nyx-Death

**Bêta :** Tango Dancer (Merci infiniment !)

**Couple :** HPTJ et peut-être du HPDM

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Harry est enfermé dans son placard, inconscient. Mais quelqu'un va le tirer de ce mauvais pas et le sauver, mais pourra-t-il revivre normalement ? DarkHarry! HPDM! HPLV! REECRITURE DE Partie I : Les Jumeaux Jedusor**  
><strong>

**Avertissement : **Tout d'abord, je prierais à tout Homophobe, quel qu'il soit de fermer cette page, pour ce qui est des âmes sensibles, pareils, ce n'est pas un rating M pour faire beau ! Pour ceux qui ont tout de même décider de rester, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez.

**REVIEW ?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes ;<span>**

**Zweii : **Merci pour ta review ! =)

**Ano Nym :** Merci pour ta review ! Je dois que ce soit bien écrit à Tango Dancer ! Sinon, y aurait des chose incompréhensible ! :o

**Adenoide :** Comme toujours, tu devines ! La prison ? T'es pas un peu gentil(le) avec eux ? ;)

**Sinon Je remercis tous ceux qui ont reviewer, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'apprécie. Allez, bonne lecture tout le monde !**

* * *

><p><em>« La vérité est rarement pure et jamais simple. »<strong> Oscar Wilde<strong>_

_« La grandeur de l'homme est grande en ce qu'il se sait misérable. » _**Pascal**

**_Chapitre II : Horreurs et découvertes._**

Severus Snape maudit une énième fois toutes les générations de Potter, avec une pensée toute particulière pour feu James Potter, géniteur d'un fils qu'il devinait arrogant et capricieux. Un futur Gryffindor, débordant de préjugés contre les Slytherins. Il avait déjà en tête nombre de répliques bien senties et de punitions qu'il pourrait tester sur lui, pour lui faire regretter d'exister et de polluer son air. Oh oui ! Il allait pleurer, le morveux.

Mais pour le moment, il devait vérifier les sortilèges de protection, ou Albus pourrait bien le renvoyer au Privet Drive. Parce qu'en tant qu'espion, il savait parfaitement lire entre les lignes, et les propos du _vénérable_ directeur n'avaient laissé aucun doute sur ce point. « Severus, mon garçon, j'aimerais que vous alliez vérifier les barrières entourant la maison du jeune Mr Potter. » ordonnant par-là à mots couverts qu'il voie le gamin. Il soupira et prononça les formules de diagnostic des boucliers, et fut particulièrement surpris de voir qu'ils étaient quasiment inexistants, alors que quelque chose le sacrifice de Lily aurait dû les rendre extrêmement puissants. Snape examina les raisons possibles de ce phénomène.

Soit Potter n'habitait pas ici, ce qui n'était pas possible puisqu'il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller.

Soit sa tante était décédée, mais le vieux glucosé l'aurait forcément sût.

Soit le morveux ne se sentait pas chez lui.

Non ! Impossible, ce gamin devait être pourri-gâté ! Se fustigea-t-il en secouant la tête.

Cela ne se pouvait pas n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que non ! Il est le Survivant, ses tuteurs devaient être heureux de l'héberger, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, sûrement ! Se convainquit-il.

Il avança d'un pas sûr dans l'allée menant à l'entrée du 4 Privet Drive. Il avait pris soin de s'habiller d'une chemise noire et d'un jean sombre de manière à passer inaperçu parmi ces _êtres_. Il sonna à la porte, et tenta tant bien que mal de masquer son énervement en attendant qu'on lui ouvre. Des pas lourds retentirent à l'intérieur et un homme massif lui apparut à l'entrée, qu'il reconnut comme étant Vernon Dursley, beau-frère de Lily Potter, son ancienne meilleure amie. Il l'avait déjà croisé, autrefois, la dernière fois que Lily avait vu sa sœur sans se faire agonir d'injures. Mais revenons-en au présent. D'apparence calme, Dursley faisait donc face à Snape alors qu'intérieurement sa patience atteignait ses limites. Le muggle blêmit et rougit tour à tour avant de claquer la porte au nez du sorcier, qui sentit son irritation atteindre un degré d'existence jusqu'alors insoupçonné. Se décidant, plusieurs secondes plus tard, il se tenait dans l'entrée, baguette pointée sur un Dursley vociférant, horrifié par la présence d'une _abomination_ sous ton toit. Le professeur ne se laissa cependant pas démonter et demanda où était le gamin.

-Il n'y a aucun Potter ici, sortez de ma maison ! Beugla l'hybride d'humain et de cachalot.

Snape eut un claquement de langue agacé, et stupéfixia l'homme dont la chute provoqua un mini-tremblement de terre, avant de partir à la recherche du _morveux qui lui faisait perdre son temps_, trop arrogant pour venir de lui-même. Il fouilla chaque pièce, ce qui semblait être celle des parents incluse, celle de Potter au vue du nombre de jouets et autres objets abîmés trainant sur le sol, une autre piève vide où il ne s'attarda pas. Il trouvait curieux qu'il n'y ait que deux chambres alors que d'après ses informations la famille du môme avait un fils. Remettant cette question à plus tard, il reporta son attention sur ses investigations, fouillant chaque recoin de la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant un placard qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Il haussa un sourcil devant les nombreux cadenas qui le fermaient. Poussé par la curiosité, il lança un Alohomora si puissant qu'il déverrouilla toutes les serrures d'un seul coup, et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule avec un grincement pour dévoiler une pièce sombre.

Snape s'approcha d'un pas, mais recula aussitôt, le teint blafard, la main sur le nez sous le coup de l'odeur âcre qui venait de lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. L'atmosphère était putride et étouffante, mélange de sang, de chair brûlée, de sexe et surtout de peur. Une peur panique qu'il n'avait senti que dans les cachots de Lord Voldemort.

Le Maître des Potions prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner le courage de replonger dans l'antre infernal, et fit un pas en avant, levant haut sa baguette pour mieux en éclairer l'intérieur.

Et là !

Ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, le forçant à lutter pour garder son calme alors même qu'il renonçait à sauver son masque d'impassibilité. Il sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine et il s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes pour ne pas tuer le muggle immobilisé par ses soins, alors qu'il découvrait avec horreur une petite silhouette effrayante de maigreur étendue sur un vieux lit de camp défoncé, une couverture mangée aux mites pendouillant lamentablement sur ses jambes tuméfiées. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à cette vision.

_« Non ! C'est IMPOSSIBLE ! »_

Il détailla l'enfant du regard. De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait voir que des cheveux noirs corbeau emmêlés et sales, un visage décharné.

Snape voulut le réveiller en lui secouant doucement l'épaule, mais retira vivement sa main lorsqu'un gémissement de douleur échappa au garçon dès que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. La respiration de l'enfant était erratique, laborieuse et désordonnée, et le Maître des Potions dut faire appel à toute sa légendaire maîtrise de soi pour ne pas paniquer, et risquer d'aggraver l'état déjà pitoyable du morveux. Il enleva délicatement la couverture avant de s'occuper du corps inconscient. Il le palpa avec douceur, puis souleva légèrement le T-shirt pour évaluer la gravité de la situation, et ne put retenir une exclamation atterrée : la peau était en lambeaux. Les côtes brisées pour la plupart, perçaient carrément la chair sanguinolente en certains endroits dénudée.

Mais ce qui l'écœura le plus, ce furent les marques en forme de différents symboles, faites à n'en pas douter au fer rouge chauffé à blanc au niveau du cœur. L'un, une croix, qu'il ne reconnut pas, mais qu'un muggle aurait immédiatement identifiée comme étant la croix gammée, emblème du régime nazi. Un second était un crucifix et le dernier, la marque du Diable et des démons, une étoile à cinq branches au milieu d'un cercle.

Malheureusement, cela ne s'arrêtait pas là, il y en avait beaucoup d'autres, d'origines diverses, sûrement infligées à la ceinture, ou avec des objets dures tels qu'une canne.

Snape soupira. Il ne pouvait pas soigner le gamin ici, alors il le prit, l'enroulant dans une couverture invoquée faisant attention à ne pas le blesser. Il savait que le corps comptait d'autres meurtrissures peut-être plus graves, mais il ne pouvait pas s'attarder.

Le serrant doucement mais fermement contre lui, il créa une copie conforme du corps de Potter, qui, si elle était soumise à des tests passerait pour le vrai gamin. Il se leva, essayant de faire fi de sa colère envers les Dursley pour ne pas les torturer à mort. Il entra dans l'esprit du muggle répugnant et modifia ses souvenirs de manière à ce qu'il croie qu'il était venu et reparti sans avoir trouvé le morveux. Cela fait, il alla transplaner d'une rue déserte à l'Impasse du Tisseur, où se trouvait son Manoir.

* * *

><p>Snape déposa Potter dans un lit confortable, avant de se diriger à grand pas dans son laboratoire, où il prit des dizaines de fioles différentes, ainsi que des bandages et autre pour soigner l'enfant. Une fois remonté, il posa tout son attirail sur la table de chevet ce serait plus logique. Puis il lança un sortilège de diagnostic pour exposer l'étendue des dégâts. Sa fureur envers ses déchets de muggles augmenta au fur et à mesure que la liste s'allongeait : le gamin avait la quasi-totalité de ses os brisés, trois côtes lui perforant les poumons, l'une proche du cœur, qui battait faiblement et irrégulièrement.<p>

De nombreuses brûlures et cicatrices parsemaient son corps avec des dizaines d'hématomes et traces de coups.

Mais le pire était sans doute les mots « Abomination » et « Démon », imprimés à jamais dans son dos comme l'on marque du bétail. Le garçon était dans un état de malnutrition inquiétant, avec en prime une perte de sang importante du fait de la quantité astronomique de plaies ouvertes qui ornaient son corps. Il avait aussi des hémorragies internes, notamment au niveau de l'anus, ce qui laisser à penser au professeur que le morveux avait été violé, et pas qu'une fois. Ce qui était grave aussi était son niveau de magie, très faible.

« S_ans doute ce qui lui a permis de survivre aussi longtemps._ »

Sans s'attarder, il lança un sort de respiration artificielle à l'enfant ainsi qu'un autre pour s'assurer que son cœur continue de battre. Il se mit ensuite au travail, appliquant ce qu'il avait appris des études de médicomagie obligatoires pour quiconque veut devenir Maître des Potions. Appliquant de nombreux onguents et crèmes de soin sur les nombreuses plaies, il lui fit également boire plusieurs potions, Poussos pour ressouder les os, Potion de Régénération Sanguine, Potion contre la douleur, etc. Et c'est après trois heures de soins intensifs, qu'il parvint à ralentir la cadence. Il retira les sorts du garçon, qui put alors respirer par lui-même, son cœur ayant retrouvé un rythme normal.

Le morveux serait plongé dans un coma magique pendant au moins une semaine pendant lequel sa magie se reconstituerait entièrement, tout en le soignant avec plus d'efficacité, tout cela rapidement grâce à la dernière potion inventée par Snape pour régénérer facilement une réserve de magie et plus vite aussi.

Il soupira doucement en accordant un petit sourire à l'enfant, fier de son travail. Maintenant rester à voir son état psychologique, mais il vérifierait cela le cinquième jour de son coma, pour ne pas l'épuiser pour rien.

Maintenant il devait s'occuper du directeur. Il avait déjà une histoire toute prête pour justifier une absence prolongée sans pour autant éveiller les soupçons. Il alla se changer puis transplana pour Poudlard, masque de froideur en place.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore attendait son professeur, impatient d'entendre son rapport sur le jeune Potter. Si tout se déroulait selon ses plans, le garçon serait négligé par sa famille, serait introduit au monde magique par Hagrid, l'un de ses fidèles, discréditerait d'emblée les Slytherins. Trop heureux d'avoir été sorti de chez ces muggles désagréables par lui, il mangerait dans la main du vieux mage qu'il verrait comme un sauveur et une figure de mentor aux allures de grand-père bienveillant. Il ne pouvait toujours que se féliciter pour son plan imparable, ou du moins le croyait-il…<p>

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Severus Snape, qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau, l'air grave. Ce qui inquiéta particulièrement le directeur, puisque son employé ne faisait que rarement cette tête, qu'en conséquence, quand il affichait cette expression, c'est que quelque chose d'important était arrivé. Il lui offrit un siège et un bonbon au citron que Snape refusa d'un geste de la main. En prenant un pour lui-même, Dumbledore croisa les doigts sous son menton, prenant la parole d'un ton sérieux.

-Que s'est-il passé Severus ? Pourquoi avoir pris autant de temps ?

Parfaitement préparé, le Maître des Potions commença son histoire, sachant pertinemment que le glucosé ne pourrait pas user de Légilimencie sur lui, étant donné que son talent dans ce domaine rendait toute intrusion clandestine impossible.

-Les barrières ne sont plus, Albus. Le garçon est mort, affamé et battu dans son placard. Je l'y ai laissé pour que les Aurors puissent s'en occuper. Si j'ai pris autant de temps, c'est pour la simple raison, que je devais terminer une potion de Veritaserum qui était sur le feu, avant de partir voir le gamin.

Dumbeldore était étonnement calme, malgré que le pétillement habituel de ses yeux avait disparu.

-Le jeune Potter… est… mort…

-Son cœur ne battait plus à mon arrivée là-bas, et vu son état, cela valait sans doute mieux pour lui.

Albus Dumbledore était furieux, même plus. Des années passées à s'assurer qu'il aurait une arme parfaitement entraînée, une marionnette qui viendrait à bout de Lord Voldemort après son inévitable retour… envolées ! Anéanties par ces… muggles ! Ils allaient payer. Son plan était parfait, et il avait fallu que ces crétins interviennent! Il congédia le professeur, puis laissa éclater sa colère, détruisant plusieurs objets dans son bureau, faisant sursauter Fumseck qui s'envola par la fenêtre d'un air indigné. Le directeur se calma lentement, puis appela par cheminette Kingsley Shacklebolt, chef du bureau des Aurors, lui demandant de venir au plus vite à Privet Drive. Evidement tout ce remue-ménage attira l'attention de la presse qui envoya Rita Skeeter, une reporter célèbre pour ses articles mordants.

Derrière la porte un certain Maître des Potions eut un sourire sadique puis sans alla, rentrant veiller sur un certain gamin…

* * *

><p>Le soir même, tous les abonnés recevaient un numéro express et exclusif de <em>La Gazette du Sorcier<em>, avec en gros titre…

**_LE SURVIVANT ! BATTU A MORT !_**

_Cet après-midi, le cadavre du Garçon-qui-a-Survécu a été découvert au domicile de sa tante, Pétunia Dursley née Evans, sœur de Lily Evans Potter et de son époux, Vernon Dursley. Les Dursley, des muggles à qui il aurait été confié par Albus Dumbeldore après la mort de ses parents, l'auraient battu à mort et enfermé dans un placard, où il serait mort de faim !_

_Une autopsie sera pratiquée par les magicolégistes, mais le triste état dans lequel le corps d'Harry Potter a été retrouvé laisse supposer le pire. _

_Nous avons interrogé un Auror présent sur les lieux : « Quand nous l'avons découvert, j'ai bien failli être malade à cause de l'odeur, ça puait la peur et le sang ! On a eu beaucoup de mal à le sortir de ce trou, il était en morceaux ! On aurait dit que tous ses os étaient en mille morceaux! Il avait quasiment toute la peau arrachée et on voyait certaines de ses côtes ! C'était un enfant ! Ce sont des Monstres, ceux qui ont fait ça ! »_

_Les muggles ont été arrêté en fin d'après-midi après l'interrogatoire, Vernon Dursley hurlait comme un dément des insultes à tout va. Sa femme, Pétunia Dursley, pleurait et suppliait qu'on ne touche pas à son bébé. Il semble qu'ils détestaient Harry Potter et tout ce qui se rapporte à la magie. Les deux adultes attendent leur procès qui aura lieu le 20 Juillet devant le Magenmagot au grand complet. Quand à leur fils, Dudley, il a été conduit en centre de redressement tout de suite après avoir été interrogé._

_On peut s'interroger sur la raison qui a poussé Dumbledore à déposer le Survivant chez eux, et non auprès d'une famille de sorciers où il aurait sans nul doute été choyé et entouré d'affection… _

_Nous l'avons interrogé et il a accepté de nous répondre : « Je ne savais pas qu'Harry était dans cet état. Si j'avais su qu'il vivait dans ces conditions, j'aurais immédiatement retiré sa garde à Mr et Mrs Dursley. Autrefois, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le laisser là-bas : il bénéficiait dans cette maison de la protection du sang, par sa dernière famille Pétunia Dursley, sœur de sa mère. Avec les _Deatheaters_ qui rôdaient encore, je devais le mettre à l'abri. »_

_Nous vous informerons des prochaines avancées._

_Page 3 Histoire d'Harry Potter._

_Page 6 Généalogie des Potter._

_Page 7 Témoignages._

_Rita Skeeter_

Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de son manoir, Severus Snape se mit à rire. Maintenant Dumbeldore ne pouvait plus compter sur le Survivant, seul restait Harry, qui serait à lui s'il acceptait. Oui, tout se déroulait comme prévu, et maintenant, le gamin n'aurait plus rien à craindre, il le protégerait, et son Maître renaîtrait. Tout ne pouvait que bien aller…

* * *

><p><strong> Et voilà pour ce chapitre ? <strong>

**Que se passera-t-il au prochain ? Mystère ! **

**Je vous laisse deviner. xP**

**Review, please !**_  
><em>


	3. Chapitre 3 - Lui, Moi, Nous

**Titre : **Eden Severus (Potter) Snape

**Auteur : **Nyx-Death

**Bêta :** Tango Dancer (Que ferais-je sans toi ! x)

**Couple :** HPTJ et peut-être du HPDM

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Harry est enfermé dans son placard, inconscient. Mais quelqu'un va le tirer de ce mauvais pas et le sauver, mais pourra-t-il revivre normalement ? DarkHarry! HPDM! HPLV! REECRITURE DE Partie I : Les Jumeaux Jedusor

**Avertissement : **Tout d'abord, je prierais à tout Homophobe, quel qu'il soit de fermer cette page, pour ce qui est des âmes sensibles, pareils, ce n'est pas un rating M pour faire beau ! Pour ceux qui ont tout de même décidé de rester, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez.

**NOTE : **

Comme tous les auteurs l'auront remarqué, nous ne pouvons plus répondre à partir de aux membres du site.

Je répondrais donc à la suite de cette entête, en séparant, les inscrits et les anonymes, pour plus de facilité.

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont reviewer, anonymes ou inscrits, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'apprécie. Allez, bonne lecture tout le monde !**

**REVIEW ?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Anonymes ;<span>**

**Cathy : **Merci pour ta review ! Et voilà la suite !

**Ano Nym :** Merci pour ta review ! Dumby va en bavé, et pas qu'un peu ! +.+

**Adenoide :** Héhé ! A MORT DUMBY ! xD Sinon tu as raison, sans les Weasley et Granger, ce ne sera pas du tout pareil.

**Zweiin : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**MrsShaly : **Mais non ! Pas la peine de mort, c'est trop doux ! *+*

* * *

><p><strong><span>Membres inscrits <span>**

**Konomu-imouto : **Mais j'espère que ça l'est ! x)

**Lehna : **La suite, pour te servir !

**Krix27 :**. =)

**Waanzin die** : Et je suis fière de moi en plus ! xP

**Naifu-Sasu :** J'ai toujours aimait le sadisme… . Ah ce cher dumby, y va souffrir… xD Nana, j'allais pas spoiler les prochains chapitre.

**Flore Jade :** Heureuse que cela te plaise !

**Yume Saint-Clair : **Tu as toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre, mais désolé de te le dire, je vous un culte au Slash ! xD

**Weisheit : **Vous voilà servit très cher/chère !

**Sheltan : **Tu peux plaindre les deux, j'ai une dent contre eux, après toutes les fics que j'ai lu où ils faisaient d'énormes crasses à Harry, ils le mérite ! è.é

**77Hildegard :** Le Lord ou Harry ? Toute une histoire ! xD Je reste muette désolé !

**Alie-yaoi : **Mais il l'a aussi en travers ! x)

**Elo-didie : **Merci pour ta review !

* * *

><p>« <em>Il faut toujours un coup de folie pour bâtir un destin<em>. **» Marguerite Yourcenar**

« _Je suis schizophrène, et moi aussi._ » **Carl Gustav **

**_Chapitre III : Lui, Moi, Nous._**

« _Repose-toi, je veille sur toi…_ »

Potter se réveilla brusquement, mais en silence comme il l'avait appris chez les Dursley. Mais le garçon ne bougea pourtant pas, gardant les yeux fermés et une respiration régulière comme s'il était encore dans un sommeil profond. Ces précautions lui avaient de nombreuses fois épargné des punitions de Pétunia, qui préférait _ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes_. Cependant, cela ne lui avait pas évité celles de Dursley père, qui n'hésitait pas à le frapper, à le rabaisser, à l'insulter, juste pour le plaisir de le voir souffrir. Repoussant ces souvenirs au fin de son esprit, il réalisa qu'il n'avait presque plus mal, et n'était qu'endolori. En revanche, il n'était chez les Dursley, il le savait rien qu'au matelas moelleux et confortable, avec une lourde couverture, ce qui était complétement différent de son lit de camp défoncé. Hors _ils_ ne lui auraient jamais permis un tel _luxe_.

« _Ce n'est pas normal. _»

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, prenant quelques minutes pour s'habituer à la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Il se mit à la détailler la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle se constituait d'un lit à baldaquin à deux places, avec une literie sombre, une table de chevet, un bureau en ébène contre le mur. Et trois portes… Il repoussa les draps et se leva, s'appuyant fermement contre les montants du lit pour ne pas tomber sous les vertiges qui l'avaient assailli. Il marcha lentement vers la première, qui menait à une salle de bain immense. S'y trouvaient une douche, une baignoire ressemblant plus à une piscine qu'autre chose, un double lavabo, de nombreux placards où se trouvaient différentes fioles contenant des liquides étranges, des miroirs un peu partout, même au plafond. Il découvrit derrière la deuxième porte un dressing, de la même taille que la salle d'eau, avec des vêtements de toute sorte à sa taille. Tout ce luxe l'étonnait, mais le fatigué dans un certain sens parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu accès, vivant tel un paria. Et voilà qu'il se réveillait chez quelqu'un de visiblement très riche.

Se décidant à en profiter un maximum, il alla prendre une douche, s'examinant au passage pour découvrir l'étendue de sa dernière correction. Il tâta ses côtes, mais ne ressentit rien de plus que de légers picotements. Hormis ses cicatrices qui ne disparaitraient jamais, il était guéri. Appuyant plus fermement sur l'os, pour voir jusqu'où la guérison était allée, il fut soudainement pris de vertiges, se rattrapa à temps au meuble devant lui.

« _Ok c'est encore fragile. Faudra sûrement quelques jours avant que ça soit guéri…_ »

Reprenant son inspection, sa peau était pâle, juste marquée. Sinon, dans l'ensemble, il allait mieux.

* * *

><p>Après s'être lavé, il entoura sa taille d'une serviette et se rendit dans le dressing pour prendre un jean noir et un T-shirt sombre avec de multiples toiles d'araignées blanches dessinées dessus. Ne prenant pas la peine de se chausser, il partit en exploration du couloir sombre que révélait la troisième porte. Cependant, il n'eût guère le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'il se cogna contre quelque chose. Il allait faire connaissance avec le sol sous la force de l'impact, lorsque deux mains le retinrent par les épaules pour lui éviter la chute.<p>

-Que faites-vous debout, Potter ? demanda une voix neutre et grave.

Il recula vivement en essayant de garder son équilibre. Une fois sûr d'être stable, il leva les yeux vers la personne qui lui avait parlé. C'était un homme au teint blafard avec des cheveux noirs soyeux tombant sur les épaules, quelques mèches tombant devant des yeux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune et sur un nez crochu. Il avait des traits aristocratiques et durs en même temps. L'inconnu était très grand, assez musclé. Il portait une chemise bleu nuit et un jean délavé. Un ensemble simple mais qui n'enlevait rien à sa classe naturelle.

* * *

><p>Snape observa le gamin face à lui, il semblait à la fois perdu et paniqué. Maintenant qu'il était devant lui, il pouvait mieux le détailler. Potter avait des traits fins, hérités de sa mère, marqués par ces années passées chez ces muggles, le gosse n'avait pas ces traits juvéniles caractéristiques à tous les jeunes enfants. Le même nid d'oiseaux que son père. Des yeux en amande de la même couleur émeraude que sa Lily ombragés de longs cils, des sourcils fins, un petit nez retroussé, des lèvres rosées. C'était un garçon rachitique et petit, <em>fragile<em>…

Snape se remémorait ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de l'enfant, il en avait encore des frissons dans le dos. Ce que ces _choses_ lui avait fait était impardonnable, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se serait jamais abaissé à de telles vilenies et pourtant il en avait du sang sur les mains.

_Potter se trouvait sur le sol, à moitié inconscient, un énorme pachyderme, identifié comme Vernon Dursley, au-dessus de lui, tenant un couteau déjà ensanglanté. Dursley le plongea dans l'abdomen du gosse, s'amusant à le retourner, l'enfonçant toujours plus profondément. Il s'arrêta après plusieurs minutes de cette torture, frustré par le manque de réactions du garçon trop habitué à ce genre de traitement, et pendant les minutes qui suivirent, on entendit plus que le bruit des coups, le craquement des os qui se brisent et le son écœurant du sang qui gicle. _

_Potter, qui dormait dans le placard sous l'escalier, fut réveillé par des coups sur la porte, alors qu'une voix lui disait de se dépêcher de préparer le déjeuner et de faire ses corvées. Tant bien que mal, à cause de la correction reçue la vieille, il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine._

_Potter gémissait et tremblait après une autre correction infondée. Il aurait sept ans ce soir. Ce fut ce jour-ci, que tout bascula, le brisant complétement… Atteignant un point de non-retour. _

_Il était enchaîné au lit sur le dos, ses hurlements étouffés par un bâillon alors que son oncle lui versait de l'acide sur le torse. Dursley le pénétra sans vergogne, prenant du plaisir à écouter les pleurs de l'enfant, à sentir sa douleur._

Snape s'en rappelait, il y en avait eu de nombreuses autres ou le fils participait à la torture du gamin, drogué. Son esprit était chaotique, quand il avait exploré son esprit, l'enfant était à la limite de la folie. C'est pour cela, qu'il avait fait le tri dans les pensées du gamin, les avaient en partie ordonnées. Mais il resterait des séquelles qui ne disparaîtraient plus, le laissant _fragile_…

Reportant son attention sur le morveux face à lui, il le vit trembler. Il s'approcha et le saisit fermement par les épaules, pour le conduire dans l'un des salons du manoir. Potter se retrouva assis dans un fauteuil, une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains, dans laquelle le plus âgé avait versé une potion calmante. Une fois avalée, l'enfant se trouvé comme anesthésié.

-Qui êtes-vous, m'sieur ?

Snape remarqua le langage de l'enfant, il faudrait qu'il y remédie, s'il voulait devenir un Prince, noble sang-pur.

-Severus Snape. Savez-vous ce que vous êtes, Potter ?

-Harry Potter ?

-Pas _qui_ vous êtes, mais _ce_ _que_ vous êtes… Vous êtes un sorcier, Potter, tout comme moi, je doute fortement que vos parents vous aient prévenu.

-La magie, ça existe pas !

-Qui vous a dit de telles âneries ?

-Oncle Vernon, m'sieur…

-Ne vous occupez plus de ce qu'il a pu vous dire, ce muggle n'est qu'un misérable insecte.

-Muggle ?

-Être sans pouvoirs magiques. Potter, vous êtes un sorcier célèbre et puissant, destiné d'après une prophétie, à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui a tué vos parents.

-Mais, c'est qu'une prédiction ! L'est possible qu'elle s'réalise même pas !

-C'est exact, c'est pour cela que je voulais vous prévenir avant que le vieux fou, Albus Dumbeldore, ne veuille vous manipuler.

-J'crois qu'il faudrait commencer par l'début, m'sieur, sinon j'vais rien comprendre…

Et Snape lui raconta tout, la prophétie, la nuit du 31 octobre, sa célébrité, sa garde remise aux Dursley par Dumbledore, quand il l'avait trouvé, sa prétendue mort. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, il lui expliqua les deux camps, leurs idéaux, leurs véritables intentions, les manipulations du vieux fou, son rôle d'espion pour le Seigneur des ténèbres, tout ce qui concernait le gamin.

-…C'est pour vous éviter d'être entre les mains de Dumbledore, que je vous ai emmené, pour vous permettre de choisir vous-même votre camp…

-Sûr'ment pas c'lui du vieux taré ! Y v'lait m'faire d'venir un pantin, cet enf… .

-Je vais vous proposer un choix Potter, vous ferez comme vous voudrez, mais si vous acceptez, j'aurais tous les droits sur vous aux yeux de la loi, et vous n'aurez pas à supporter votre célébrité.

-C'quoi, m'sieur ?

-Votre adoption, par le sang et magiquement.

-Vous… d'viendriez mon père…

-Oui, et Harry Potter cessera d'exister.

-D'accord !

Snape alla chercher une coupe, y versa une potion noirâtre, y ajouta son sang en se coupant le poignet avec une dague en argent, en fit de même avec Potter, et la lui donna à boire. Ce qu'il fit jusqu'à la dernière goutte, avant de s'effondrer évanoui dans les bras de son nouveau père. Ce dernier le ramena dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à un nouveau nom.

Il n'avait pas prévenu Potter, mais en ce moment-même, des changements s'opéraient. Toute sa vie recommençait. Sa mémoire resterait, mais c'est comme si elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Bien sûr, il resterait craintif face aux adultes, au début, mais beaucoup moins que ce qu'il aurait dû être. Grâce à la potion, il deviendrait un Prince à part entière, ne resterait rien des Potter. Un sang-pur, que ce soit au niveau des manières, du caractère ou du physique. Ce qu'il aurait été s'il était né son fils biologique.

Snape avait modifié la base de la potion, ainsi, son _fils_ (c'était étrange d'y penser comme tel, lui qui avait toujours était seul…) son _fils_, le _sien_, ne devrait pas apprendre les traditions des sang-purs, il connaîtrait déjà tout. Mais les propriétés de son sang, de son essence magique allaient elles aussi changer pour qu'il devienne un être de Magie Noire, tout le contraire des Potter, famille de la Lumière depuis des générations.

* * *

><p>Harry se sentait flotter, il revoyait toute sa vie… Non ! Son ancienne vie… Il ne ressentait plus cette douleur qui avait été la sienne, comme si c'était les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre. Et cet homme… Severus Snape… son père… il lui offrait une nouvelle vie. Il se jura de tout faire pour le satisfaire, le rendre fier de lui et ne pas lui donner de raisons de regretter l'adoption… parce qu'il l'avait sauvé.<p>

Des enseignements, des préceptes se gravaient dans son esprit, et il sut. Il devait les appliquer en quelconques situations, ce savoir qui était à présent sien. Des phrases, rectifications, des formules lui apparaissaient elles aussi, comblant ses lacunes des évidences pour tout Sang-Pur qui se respecte.

Mais ce que Snape n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'avec son sang versé, le gamin gagnerait la mémoire des Prince en matière de sorts, remontant à plusieurs générations. Et surtout, que l'enfant développerait une double personnalité… l'une d'elles se rappelant de l'unique être en qui il avait eu confiance avant son _père, _qu'il ne connaissait de toutes manières pas encore assez pour lui avoir en lui une confiance aveugle. Celle qui l'avait aidé, l'empêchant de sombrer définitivement. Une présence dont personne n'aurait soupçonné l'existence si vitale à Potter. Un serpent… un serpent aux dons très particuliers, qui en se trouvait ce moment même à ses côtés dans ce lit.

Scynism…

Longue d'environ un mètre cinquante, elle était d'un magnifique noir métallique, une ligne d'écailles blanches partant de sa tête pour s'arrêter vers le milieu de son corps, et des yeux bleu nuit.

* * *

><p>Snape admirait <em>son fils<em>, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, vêtu d'un T-shirt noir orné de traces blanches semblables à des griffures et d'un jean assorti, ainsi que d'une paire de Converse sombre. Il le trouvait magnifique… Ces vêtements accentuaient son côté androgyne, malgré son âge. Il était toujours petit mais moins qu'avant, assez maigre, ses cheveux autrefois indomptables étaient lisses et retombaient sur ses épaules en un dégradé sombre avec des reflets argentés, quelques mèches tombaient devant des yeux à présent bleu-nuit métallique. Sa peau avait encore pâli, et _heureusement _il n'avait pas hérité de son nez.

* * *

><p>Snape l'invita à s'asseoir à table pour le petit-déjeuner, ce qu'il fit en silence. Il ne mangea pas énormément, son estomac ne pouvant le supporter.<p>

-Père…

-Hm ?

-Comment vais-je m'appeler ?

-J'avais pensé à Eden, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Eden Severus Snape…

Dans la tête de l'enfant, une voix sombre et légèrement moqueuse résonna.

« _J'aurais préféré m'appeler Erèbe… _

_-Tu es Erèbe, je suis Eden Snape…_

_-Nous sommes Eden Prince ! » _Firent-ils ensemble.

Il était heureux, maintenant, quoi qu'il arriverait, Erèbe serait là pour lui, on ne pourrait jamais le lui arracher. Il savait, il sentait qu'il pouvait complétement s'abandonner à lui, qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal et serait là pour lui comme lui le serait. Il ne comprenait pas comment Erèbe était apparu mais il ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'il disparaisse, il se sentait, en un sens, enfin entier. Il serait son meilleur soutien quoiqu'il arrive. Erèbe était sa raison, sa conscience…

Son regard s'était fait lointain pendant quelques secondes, et cela, Snape le remarqua.

-Cela ne te plaît-il pas ?

-Si, Père.

-Alors qu'y a-t-il ?

« _Ne parle pas de moi, je serais juste pour toi et personne d'autre._

_-Nous sommes un !_

_-Et vaut mieux être seul ensemble que seul tout seul._

_-Oui. Je ne peux pas encore lui faire entièrement confiance._

_-Tu as raison. Parle-lui de Scynism, comme ça elle pourra rester avec nous !_ »

-C'est juste, Père, que j'aimerais garder mon amie avec moi, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Qui est-elle ?

-Scynism.

Celle-ci sortit du col d'Eden et glissa le long de son bras alors qu'il lui caressait la tête. Le reptile goûta l'air de sa langue et tourna la tête vers son maître, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_~Tu n'es plus comme avant…~_

_~J'ai changé, ma Scynism, maintenant il y a Erèbe. ~_

_~Vous êtes deux ?~_

_~Oui.~_

_~Qu'est-il ?~_

_~Il est moi, je suis lui. Souviens-toi, mon Erèbe, je veille sur toi…~_

Elle lui effleura la joue de sa langue, avant de glisser sur la table vers l'assiette de son maître pour y attraper un morceau de viande qu'elle engloutit avant de s'enrouler sur elle-même, sifflant doucement sous les attentions que lui prodiguait son jeune maître.

* * *

><p>Severus n'avait jamais été facile à surprendre, Hormis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le vieux fou, feu James Potter et Black le cabot peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter de lui avoir fait perdre son sang-froid. Mais en cet instant, il était figé face à son fils qui discutait tranquillement avec un serpent, en <em>Fourchelangue<em> ! Seul le Lord Noir Seigneur des Ténèbres et Salazar Slytherin avaient le don de cette si noble langue. Et Eden aussi, maintenant. Pourtant la lignée des Prince ne descendait pas du Fondateur, les Potter non plus, et Lily était une née-muggle. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix égale et neutre de son fils.

-Père, alors, puis-je la garder ?

-Tant que tu ne risqueras rien. De quelle espèce est-elle ?

_~Je suis une Nécros, mon petit Erèbe. ~_

-C'est une Nécros.

-Etrange. Je ne connais aucune espèce de ce nom.

L'enfant haussa les épaules, l'air de s'en fiche pas mal.

* * *

><p>Eden se demandait comment il allait rentrer dans la vie sociale de son père, après tout, il débarquerait de nulle part, et d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir celui-ci était célibataire, donc un fils…<p>

-Père ? Comment m'introduirez-vous auprès de vos connaissances ?

-Je t'ai récupéré alors que ta mère venait de mourir d'une maladie de naissance, en Russie, elle s'appelait Elena Volkoff, j'ai eu une liaison avec elle, il y a quelques une missive de ta mère par un sortilège ancien, qu'elle avait lançait si elle mourrait. Je suis venu te chercher cet été alors que tu te faisais torturer par des rivaux de sa famille qui voulait que tu meurs et ainsi serait les bénéficiaires de sa fortune, cela expliquera tes cicatrices, et je t'ai soigné après t'avoir ramené et les avoir tués. Les Volkoff étant une famille russe de Sang-Purs, tu as eu leur enseignement, comme cela, ce ne sera pas étrange que tu connaisses déjà tous les préceptes de la noblesse. Et si un test sanguin est fait, tu possèdes en toi déjà leur sang, à travers le mien et celui de ma mère, leur descendante. Elle faisait partis d'une branche secondaire qui s'était installé en Angleterre il y a quelques décennie. Ton arrière-grand-mère a épousé un Prince, d'où la fusion des deux familles. Elena était l'héritière principale des Volkoff et la dernière vivante. Comme elle est morte, l'héritage revient à la branche secondaire la plus proche, normalement. Ainsi tu es l'héritier « principal » des Volkoff et des Prince.

-Bien, Père. Puis-je sortir de table ?

-Prépare-toi, dans deux heures, je testerai tes affinités avec la magie, et cette après-midi, nous nous rendrons chez mon ami Lucius Malfoy pour l'anniversaire de son fils, mon filleul, Draco.

-Oui, Père.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce pour visiter sa nouvelle demeure, car même s'il la connaissait grâce à la potion, il voulait la redécouvrir. Tout en faisant cela, il discuta avec Erèbe, qui gardait son éternelle voix moqueuse et sombre.

« _Toute une histoire qu'est la tienne, Eden…_

_-Ne sommes-nous pas unique ?_

_- Unique, en effet. _

_-Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Erèbe._

_-Moi aussi, je suis content d'être là, Eden… »_

Il entendit un rire profond et rauque dans sa tête et sourit doucement. Oui, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors comment est-ce que vous trouver Eden pour un début ?<strong>

**Flippant ? Magnifique *.* ? Surprenant ? Horrible ?**

**Review, please !**_  
><em>


	4. Chapitre 4 - Esprit

**Titre : **Eden Severus Snape

**Auteur : **Nyx-Death

**Bêta :** Tango Dancer (Et oui ! Sans elle, rien ne serait possible ! ;)

**Couple :** HPTJ et peut-être du HPDM

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Harry est enfermé dans son placard, inconscient. Mais quelqu'un va le tirer de ce mauvais pas et le sauver, mais pourra-t-il revivre normalement ? DarkHarry! HPDM! HPLV! REECRITURE DE Partie I : Les Jumeaux Jedusor

**Avertissement : **Tout d'abord, je prierais à tout Homophobe, quel qu'il soit de fermer cette page, pour ce qui est des âmes sensibles, pareils, ce n'est pas un rating M pour faire beau ! Pour ceux qui ont tout de même décidé de rester, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez.

**Merci à tout les reviewers qui prenne un peu de temps pour me donner leur avis, vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est apprécier. Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**REVIEW ?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes ;<span>**

**Ano Nym :** Et bien vous voici servie chère Ata-chan ! En espèrant que vous continuerez à aimer. ;)

**Adenoide :** Que de suspens ! Tu remarques bien toujours les détails que certains passent. Pour infos, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair d'Eden a disparu avec son changement physique dû à l' Erèbe tu en seras plus au fil des chapitres.

**Cathy : **Et bien vois-tu, Erèbe vient de... Tu le sauras au fils des chapitre ! x)

**Atsune :** Merci de ta review ! Et voici la suite.

* * *

><p>« <em>Les beaux esprits se rencontrent.<em> » **Voltaire **

« _La solitude est utile. Il faut parfois ne parler qu'avec soi-même. On entend alors de dures vérités ou d'agréables mensonges selon qu'on s'analyse ou qu'on s'imagine._ » **Henri de Régnier**

**_Chapitre IV : Esprit_**

- Il est puissant, tout d'abord sa magie sauvage. Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel potentiel pouvait lui appartenir ! Il semblait parfaitement serein, naturel, alors qu'elle se déployait autour de lui, tu aurais vu ça !

- Il est fort, c'est indéniable, mais il n'est pas encore prêt. Tu devrais l'entraîner. Et je pourrais le garder ici, pendant que tu retournes près du vieux fou. Avec ton enseignement et le mien, il pourrait être un très bon élément dans nos troupes.

- Il faudrait déjà qu'il ne le tue pas…

- T'y serais-tu attaché ? demanda la voix narquoise.

- Ne raconte pas de sottises ! Il n'est là que depuis une semaine !

- Hm ! Nous verrons.

- Si tu le dis…

- Par quoi comptes-tu commencer ?

- Voir ses aptitudes physiques. Et à mon avis, ça ne risque pas d'être grandiose, vu l'état dans lequel je l'ai récupéré. Voir jusqu'où sa résistance à la douleur va, enfin, cela, je te laisserai t'en charger.

- Hm… Et après ?

- Lui apprendre les bases scolaires, en les approfondissant un peu plus. Et tous les sorts que je connais.

- Jeferai de même.

- Bien. Donne-lui des livres, tous types, pour qu'il se cultive et en apprenne le plus possible.

- Il faudra tout de même surveiller ce qu'il peut lire. Et de mon côté, j'entraînerai Draco, pour qu'il en connaisse un minimum.

- De plus avec les sortilèges de protection, qui entourent ton manoir, il n'y a aucun risque que le Ministère intervienne en cas de sorts illégaux.

Severus eut un sourire carnassier. Oh, non ! Ils ne l'empêcheraient pas de s'occuper de son fils.

* * *

><p>Eden écoutait distraitement les babillages incessants de Pansy Parkinson, accrochée au bras de son « cousin » Draco Malfoy, qui arborait une expression assez comique, mélange d'agacement et de dédain. Avec lui se trouvaient également Blaise Zabini, qui était plié de rire, et Théodore Nott souriant légèrement, amusé.<p>

Il était là depuis au moins une demi-heure. Après être arrivé avec son père, il avait salué tous les adultes, à la façon des Sang-purs, c'est-à-dire un baisemain pour les dames et une poignée de main pour les hommes accompagnée d'un hochement de tête. Ensuite, Severus l'avait présenté à Draco et aux jeunes de son âge. Au début, ils étaient méfiants, quand ils avaient qu'il était le fils de l'irascible Maître des Potions. Ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu ses explications sur sa soudaine apparition, qu'ils s'étaient détendus, et l'avaient très vite intégré à leur groupe.

Ils étaient tous des héritiers de grandes familles, et connaissaient tous les traditions. En public, froids et distants, plus naturels entre eux. C'est comme cela qu'il les vit, Draco, le fils à papa mais dévoué à ses amis, Blaise, le clown du groupe en riant toujours et en faisant des blagues, Théodore, très pragmatique et le plus sérieux du groupe, et enfin Pansy, aux allures de pimbêche, mais très maternelle.

Il ne les comprenait pas… Pourquoi se dévoiler ainsi à lui, alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas ? Lui faisaient-ils si facilement confiance ? Ou étaient-ils tellement naïfs ? Décidément, il ne comprenait pas. Lui était resté de marbre, glissant quelques fois une ou deux remarques d'un ton égal.

- Mais Draki ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on se marierait !

- Je n'ai jamais dit de telles absurdités !

- Y m'semblait pourtant avoir compris l'contraire.

- Blaise ! Traître ! Faux-frère !

- Il n'a pas tort, tu sais, tu devrais mieux t'occuper de ta fiancée.

- Théo ! Pourquoi vous êtes tous contre moi ! Bande de lâcheurs ! Et Zabini ! Arrête de te foutre de moi !

Oui… Définitivement incompréhensible à ses yeux.

- Eden ! Aide-moi !

Il agissait comme si ça faisait longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient. Il trouvait son comportement étrange. Lui ne se serait jamais permis de telles familiarités avec qui que ce soit auparavant. De toute façon, _ils_ ne le laissaient approcher personne. Il avait toujours était traité en inférieur, en monstre, jusqu'à trouver ça normal. Tous ces phénomènes inexplicables qui se passaient autour de lui. Toute sa vie, meurtri profondément, cela ne guérirait sûrement jamais, mais il essaierait d'au moins atténuer la douleur de ces années. Tant de préceptes gravés au fer rouge dans son esprit… Sa douleur, sa solitude, sa haine… elles étaient les piliers de sa vie. Et Erèbe était sa vengeance, celui qui lui permettrait de leur faire regretter.

_« Ils nous supplieront, Eden, avec mes connaissances et ta haine, ils hurleront et nous imploreront de les achever._ »

Oui… avec Erèbe, il ne craignait plus rien, et peut-être Severus… Après tout cet homme l'avait adopté et recueilli, mais Eden ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, pas en si peu de temps. Pour le moment, il avait accepté d'être sous sa tutelle, pour ne pas retourner chez _eux_. Mais au moindre faux pas, il trouverait un moyen de s'enfuir.

Quand son nouveau « père » lui avait parlé de la magie, il avait vu sa liberté à travers elle, les chaînes de sa vie se brisant pour lui en donner une nouvelle.

Mais il n'aurait de cesse que les responsables de l'enfer par lequel il était passé soient punis, et enfin, quand ils tomberaient, victimes de sa vengeance, alors il pourrait vivre…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix grave de son père.

- Eden, viens, j'aimerais te parler.

- Oui, Père.

Il se leva et le suivit vers le couple Malfoy. Narcissa lui sourit tendrement, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

- Lucius a accepté de devenir ton nouveau parrain.

- C'est un honneur, Mr Malfoy.

- Je t'en prie, Eden, appelle moi Lucius.

- Il a également donné son accord pour t'accueillir pendant l'année, le temps que j'enseignerai à Poudlard.

- Bien père. Y a-t-il autre chose ?

- Oui, tu suivras un entraînement à partir de demain, ici, au Manoir Malfoy. Lucius et moi nous en chargerons.

Il hocha la tête de compréhension. Donc, il vivrait ici la plupart du temps. Il soupira intérieurement en se disant qu'il devrait supporter Draco.

« _Peut-être pourrait-il nous servir._

-Puissant comme il est ?

-_Ne_ _te fie pas à ce que tu vois, Eden._

-Hm… Il serait utile.

_-Plus tard… plus tard…_ »

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée, quand ils rentrèrent à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Chacun partit directement se coucher, demain serait une longue journée. Severus se demandait comment s'en sortirait son fils.<p>

« Il apprendra vite, et dans quelques années, je pourrais le présenter au Seigneur. Mais pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt, il n'est pas encore prêt. »

En y repensant, sa cicatrice avait disparu. Enfin, ce n'était pas important, cela amoindrissait juste le risque qu'on le reconnaisse. De toutes manières, Harry Potter était mort, seul restait Eden Snape, son fils.

* * *

><p>Eden soupira, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il se sentait déjà fatigué rien qu'à l'idée de ce futur entraînement. Mais il s'y appliquerait tout de même, pas pour son père ou qui que ce soit, mais bel et bien pour devenir plus fort. Peut-être envisageait-il quelque chose d'impossible, mais il voulait devenir le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Il ferait tout pour ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son principal objectif du bout des doigts. Ainsi, tous le craindraient ou le respecteraient, et il n'aurait plus mal, c'est lui qui leur infligerait la douleur. Il serait libre, enfin il pourrait goûter ce que peu de personnes atteignent et que beaucoup pensent acquis. Ce droit de pouvoir décider par soi-même, sans restrictions ni contraintes.<p>

Il attendait ce futur avec impatience, parce qu'il savait qu'avec Erèbe, il y arriverait. Ensemble, ils seraient invincibles…

* * *

><p>Eden se tenait devant son père dans une salle d'entraînement où se trouvait bon nombre d'armes.<p>

- A partir de maintenant, et jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement, tu t'exerceras physiquement, nous verrons la magie un peu plus tard.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Tu feras une fois le tour du Manoir en courant pour commencer, quand tu auras terminé, tu reviendras ici pour le combat à mains nues, puis celui avec différentes armes. Tu feras la même chose cet après-midi.

* * *

><p>Ce n'était que le premier jour et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Affalé dans son lit après une douche, il s'endormit comme une masse. Autant récupérer. Dans son subconscient, il n'entendit pas un rire résonner, grave, comme d'outre-tombe. S'il l'avait pu, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu comme celui d'Erèbe, mais plutôt comme un son inconnu.<p>

* * *

><p>Après quelques semaines, il parvenait à soutenir le rythme sans être épuisé. Il arrivait à battre son père dans des duels, et parfois à mains nues, mais très rarement. Il avait appris à instinctivement anticiper les coups de son adversaire. A présent très endurant, son entraînement était partagé entre son père et Lucius le premier s'occupant de tout ce qui était Potions, Sortilèges, Magie de l'Esprit, Magie Noire. Pour le deuxième, c'était la Métamorphose, quelques sorts de Magie Blanche à la limite de l'illégal, les différentes créatures qui pouvaient exister, des cours de langues étrangères (Français, Russe et plus tard, Allemand), ceux de langues anciennes (grec, latin).<p>

De son côté, il apprenait dans les livres, les Informulés, les Animagi, et ce qui était dit impossible mais qui le passionnait tant qu'il s'entraînait seul sans que son père le sache, la Magie Elémentaire, et la Magie sans Baguette, autrement dit, la Magie Sauvage.

Ce qu'on lui enseignait était rapidement gravé et très facilement appliqué, ce qui surprenait d'ailleurs son père et son parrain, cette facilité à mémoriser autant de choses, à utiliser la Magie, quelle qu'elle soit. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que c'était en grande partie grâce aux connaissances qu'il avait obtenu grâce à l'adoption, c'est-à-dire, celles d'Erèbe.

Pour appliquer ses connaissances, on lui avait prêté une baguette qui aurait, d'après Severus, appartenu à un des ancêtres de son parrain.

C'est ainsi que sept semaines à peine après sa découverte du monde sorcier, il en connaissait sûrement plus qu'un sorcier adulte, notamment en Magie Sombre. Son corps s'était également développé, il ne ressemblait plus au gringalet qu'il avait été à son arrivée. Bien qu'encore petit pour son âge, le fait était surtout, qu'il était moins maigre, ce qu'il devait aux potions de nutritions que son père lui donnait. Cependant, même avec ça, il continuait à manger peu, ayant toujours était mal nourri, son appétit restait mince.

Pendant les jours passés au Manoir Malfoy, il avait un peu mieux fait connaissance avec Draco, et voyait à présent en lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami, mais il gardait tout de même ses distances, ne supportant toujours que très peu les contacts. De même avec Severus, Lucius et Narcissa. Parce que si, avec sa nouvelle identité, il ne voyait plus son ancienne vie comme la sienne, certaines cicatrices lui resteraient encore longtemps.

* * *

><p>Le Maître des Potions se tenait dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, qui caressait distraitement les plumes de son phénix, Fumseck, en regardant son professeur.<p>

- As-tu des nouvelles des Deatheaters?

- Ils semblent bien prendre la mort de Potter.

- C'était à prévoir. Tu peux te retirer.

Dumbledore réfléchissait. Il devait trouver un autre pion pour remplacer le morveux, celui-ci lui avait apporté plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose, même dans la mort. Il formerait une marionnette pour combattre Tom, et en récolterait tous les lauriers. Pour le moment, il avait minimisé les dégâts qu'avait été l'article de Skeeter. Les résultats de l'autopsie avaient révélé de profondes blessures, mais peu importe, les médias n'y avait pas eu accès, sinon, c'en aurait été fini de lui.

Il était parvenu à rétablir son image avec le procès des Dursley, en les condamnant à Azkaban. En jouant le repentant et le grand-père regrettant ses erreurs, le Ministère avait même écrit un article par l'intermédiaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, pour s'excuser des accusations contre lui. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être crédules !

Pour l'instant il attendrait de trouver le pion malléable qui servirait contre Tom. Il rechercherait parmi les premières années, et ce à chaque rentrée. Il lui en fallait un naïf, puissant, mais surtout qui le vénérait. Il hocha la tête, oui, il était un génie.

* * *

><p>Loin de toutes ces machinations, Eden était dans la chambre que lui avaient donnée les Malfoy, puisqu'il vivrait ici maintenant. Il méditait à la recherche de sa forme Animagus, cela faisait plusieurs jours, qu'il s'y appliquait, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait senti qu'une légère présence en lui. Ce n'était pas Erèbe et il le sentait. Ce dernier l'aidait au mieux, en le guidant. Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'endroit exact, sinon ce serait trop ennuyeux, selon lui.<p>

En cette heure, il se trouvait dans une clairière, au milieu d'une forêt très dense. Il sursauta quand il entendit une branche craquer. Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à son reflet, avec quelques différences, notamment ses cheveux argent et son teint cadavérique.

« _Bonjour mon petit Eden._

-Erèbe ?

-_Oui, c'est bien moi, j'ai enfin pu me matérialiser, n'est-ce pas magnifique ?_

Il fit un tour sur lui-même avec un sourire en coin.

-_J'ai aussi découvert, que l'on pouvait alterner dans le monde réel_.

-Tu veux dire, échanger nos places ?

-_Exact._

-On devrait essayer, pour voir.

-_Pourquoi pas, je suis curieux._ »

Erèbe s'approcha d'Eden, jusqu'à ne se trouver qu'à quelques centimètres. Il mit ses bras autour de sa nuque, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue caressa doucement la lèvre inférieure d'Eden, pour demander l'accès. Vite accordé, partant à l'exploration de son palais, avant que ne s'enchaîne une danse entre elle et sa jumelle. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, alors qu'une faible lueur argentée brillait autour d'eux.

* * *

><p>Erèbe ouvrit pour la première fois les yeux sur le monde réel. Il bougea la main puis les jambes, et un sourire vint alors étirer ses lèvres. Il se leva vivement et se rapprocha du miroir face au lit à baldaquin. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, devenus argentés et un peu plus longs. Il vivait ! Il s'observa minutieusement notant ce qui le différenciait d'Eden, hormis sa chevelure. Il avait les mêmes traits, son teint était plus blanc, ses yeux un peu plus métalliques, ses ongles plus longs, comme des griffes. Sinon, ils étaient identiques.<p>

« Je suis plutôt pas mal ! T'en pense quoi Eden ?

-_Ça fait bizarre d'être à l'intérieur mais de voir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur_.

-Tu t'y habitueras.

-_Sûrement_. »

Erèbe ferma les yeux et se retrouva de nouveau dans la clairière avec en face de lui Eden.

-Gardons ça pour nous.

-_Hm !_

Il regarda son double et sourit narquoisement.

-Alors, tu as trouvé notre Animagus ?

-_Non_, soupira-t-il, _aucune trace._

-Viens, je vais te le montrer.

-_Pas trop tôt !_ »

Erèbe rit, amusé, avant de prendre la main d'Eden et de l'emmener à travers les arbres.

* * *

><p>Devant eux se tenait une panthère noire, les yeux métalliques comme ceux d'Erèbe, une zébrure argentée semblable à un éclair traversant son dos jusqu'à bout de sa queue. Elle avait des griffes acérées et des crocs longs de cinq centimètres. Elle grondait face à eux, ramassée sur elle-même en position d'attaque.<p>

-_Hé ! Tout doux !_

Etrangement, elle se calma et se rapprocha tranquillement d'eux, de cette démarche coulante si particulière aux félins. Eden lui caressa la tête, la faisant ronronner. Il sourit en l'écoutant, et avant qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. Elle recula et fondit sur lui.

* * *

><p>Soudainement ramené à la réalité, il ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant là où Erèbe l'avait laissé, c'est-à-dire, face au miroir. Il y vit la panthère qu'il avait rencontrée plus tôt.<p>

« _Ce n'était pas si compliqué. _» Entendit-il rire.

Il se retransforma, pour redevenir lui-même et alla se coucher dans son lit, épuisé mais heureux.

* * *

><p>Le bruit de glissement sur le sol résonnait dans le silence de la pièce. L'ombre d'un reptile ondulait vers une silhouette aux contours assez flous assise sur ce qui semblait être un trône. Ses yeux, seule chose visible de l'être, brillaient d'un éclat malsain et mortel. Ces rubis incandescents suivaient la montée des marches du serpent qui l'entoura de ses anneaux en posant sa tête sur son épaule.<p>

C'est une voix sifflante et envoûtante qui retentit.

~_Alors ma très chère Nagini, qu'as-tu appris ? _~

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Avec la petite scène entre Erèbe et Eden ! <strong>

**Je vous laisse imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer dans la suite. x)**

**Review, bitte ?**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Achats et Rentrée

_**Salut à tous !**_

_**Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour cet énorme retard ! Mais c'est un assez long chapitre, j'espère que ça me pardonnera. Ensuite, c'est pour vous dire qu'à présent, je vous répondrais tous par une review qui sera mis au début de chaque chapitre, puisque, je n'ai plus vraiment de temps à moi en ce moment. Et enfin je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos nombreuses reviews, et en plus ça motive ! x)**_

_**Pour répondre à vos questions, si l'apprentissage d'Eden va aussi vite, c'est normal, c'est mon style d'écritures. Quand à Sevy et Erèbe, ça sera une surprise !^^ **_

_**Sinon adenoide, et bien non, Ron restera au second plan... (pas de ma faute, je l'aime pas !), même si le choix aurait été intéressant.**_

_**Allez ! Bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez toujours autant !  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>Eden Severus Snape

**Auteur : **Nyx-Death

**Bêta :** Tango Dancer

**Couple :** HPTJ et peut-être du HPDM

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Harry est enfermé dans son placard, inconscient. Mais quelqu'un va le tirer de ce mauvais pas et le sauver, mais pourra-t-il revivre normalement ? DarkHarry! HPDM! HPLV!

**Avertissement : **Tout d'abord, je prierais à tout Homophobe, quel qu'il soit de fermer cette page, pour ce qui est des âmes sensibles, pareils, ce n'est pas un rating M pour faire beau ! Pour ceux qui ont tout de même décidé de rester, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez.

**REVIEW ?**

* * *

><p>« <em>L'amitié peut commencer plus mal et ne saurait mieux finir que dans un rire.<em> » **Anonyme**

«_La connaissance conduit à l'unité comme l'ignorance à la division._ » **Ramakrishna**

**_Chapitre V : Achats et Rentrée._**

Aucun bruit, juste le silence. Il sourit, il avait le terrain libre pour les prochaines heures. Sortant furtivement, veillant à ne pas être remarqué, Erèbe se dirigea vers le bois bordant les jardins du Manoir Malfoy. S'enfonçant plus profondément dans la pénombre, jusqu'à une clairière, baignée par les rayons du clair de Lune, il s'y transforma dans d'étranges bruits de craquement. Quiconque serait passé par-là aurait vu un superbe félin, que peu oseraient déranger. Une zébrure argentée ressortait sur la magnifique fourrure sombre et des yeux argent luisaient dans la nuit. Il resta couché le temps de retrouver ses repères, différents de ceux de sa forme humaine, plus animaux et en contact avec la magie. Puis soudainement, il s'élança dans la forêt, courant entre les arbres, évitant les branches, sautant pour éviter des racines ou des pierres. Sous cette forme, il se sentait plus libre, plus vivant, juste lui et sa liberté. Il se sentait délivré de toutes les obligations et responsabilités qui lui incombaient en tant qu'humain.

C'est seulement quand le jour pointa qu'il retourna dans ses appartements, repus et heureux de ces heures merveilleuses. Reprenant forme humaine, il sourit en ressentant de nouveau les effets du froid, cela lui faisait toujours bizarre d'être dans le monde réel.

Erèbe ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans un bois, allongé contre un arbre, un poids sur lui. Ce poids étant Eden endormi dans ses bras. Erèbe passa une main dans les cheveux emmêlés d'Eden, les caressant doucement. Celui-ci gémit sous les gestes tendres papillonnant des paupières, il tourna un regard ensommeillé vers Erèbe. Il se releva doucement et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon, avant de se réinstaller confortablement contre lui.

« _Tu as de nouveau le contrôle…_

_-_Hum… c'est bien. »

Erèbe sourit attendri devant Eden. Il s'approcha de sa bouche, suçotant gentiment la lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès, vite accordé. Sa langue rechercha sa jumelle et explora une nouvelle fois le palais d'Eden. Lui, complétement réveillé à présent, répondit activement au baiser, cherchant à dominer son assaillant, y arrivant tant bien que mal. Ils durent rompre le baiser à un moment, par manque d'air.

« Je devrais… y retourner…

_-Dommage, j'en aurais bien… profité… encore un peu._ »

Eden sourit, contrit. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier baiser avant qu'il ne rejoigne la réalité. Il alla dans la salle d'eau, pour prendre une douche, pour se mettre les idées au clair après un réveil pareil !

En maintenant presque trois ans d'entraînement intensif sous la houlette de son père et de son parrain, Eden avait évolué.

Tout d'abord socialement. Son comportement avait changé sur quelques points. Draco et lui étaient devenus d'excellents amis. Seulement voilà. Si avec le blond, il se laissait aller, avec les autres personnes, il redevenait froid et sarcastique. Avec les parents Malfoy, il restait poli, mais sans plus, voulant garder ses distances. Le problème restait son père… Severus Snape n'était jamais présent hormis quelques fois, pour il ne savait quelles raisons, et ne voulait de toute manière pas les connaître. Bien que l'homme ait été là à ses anniversaires et ses Noël, il ne le voyait que quelques heures, voir minutes par semaine, si peu… Eden ne manquait de rien, mais l'absence continuelle de son père lui pesait sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Dans un sens, quand il y pensait vraiment, ça lui faisait mal…

« _Il ne mérite pas ton attention, Eden ! S'il ne prend pas la peine de te connaître, pourquoi t'en encombrerais-tu ?_

-Oui. Tu as raison, pas besoin de m'apitoyer sur lui. »

Et Erèbe… il se sentait tellement bien entre ses bras, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Depuis la première rencontre dans son esprit, tellement de choses avaient changé. Toutes les nuits, il prenait le contrôle, pendant que lui se reposait dans son esprit, et étrangement son corps ne réclamait pas de repos, il ne comprenait pas et Erèbe non plus… Chaque matin, il se réveillait dans les bras d'Erèbe. Grâce à lui, il avait dépassé ses cauchemars sur les atrocités de son enfance et bien que quelques fois, sa peur refasse surface, Erèbe le rassurait. Mais Erèbe ne s'était pas arrêté là et avait fait bien plus il lui avait enseigné et donné ses connaissances. Pour qu'il puisse mieux se protéger et se défendre.

Physiquement aussi, il avait bien changé. Toujours un peu plus petit que la moyenne et toujours aussi maigre, son teint un peu plus pâle qu'auparavant. Ses cheveux noirs étaient au-dessus des épaules parsemés de quelques mèches argentées. Quelque fois ses yeux prenaient une teinte gris métallique, sous le coup d'une émotion trop forte. Ses traits affinés accentuaient son côté androgyne. Ces plus grands changements, il les devait à ses nombreux échanges avec Erèbe, comme si leurs corps _fusionnaient_…

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, Eden et Draco marchait à travers la foule, sur le chemin de Traverse. Les Malfoy les avaient laissés là pour qu'ils fassent leurs divers achats pour la rentrée du 1er Septembre, qui serait leur première pour l'école de Poudlard. Eden avait pourtant bien essayé de demander à Severus pour aller à Durmstrang, « où l'enseignement est de meilleure qualité » avait-il argumenté, mais l'homme avait semblé vexé et avait refusé catégoriquement, malgré toute la volonté qu'il avait déployé pour le faire changer d'avis. Il était resté de marbre… Alors, il était obligé d'aller à Poudlard.<p>

« _Nous valons bien plus que ces misérables mouflets ! Comment a-t-il pu te refuser le droit de faire de bonnes études ! _

-T'en fais pas Erèbe, je leur montrerai ce que c'est qu'être puissant…

-_Et il sera ainsi forcé d'admettre ta supériorité face à eux et de t'envoyer à Durmstrang._ »

Oui… et là-bas il deviendrait un grand sorcier, plus grand que le vieux fou qui avait essayé de faire de lui une arme. Oh oui ! Que la vengeance serait douce !

Seul, il vit Draco rejoindre ses amis après l'avoir perdu dans la foule, il se rendit chez Fleury et Bott. Il prit les livres demandés pour la première année, mais aussi deux autres _L'Esprit_, trouvé entre deux gros livres couverts de poussières, et _Les plus grands de l'Histoire_. Après être sorti, il se rendit dans une rue sombre et à l'abri des regards. Posant son regard sur ses livres, il ferma les yeux et se concentra avant de souffler un « Reducto ». Ses affaires maintenant moins encombrantes étaient dans la paume de sa main, il s'empressa de les mettre dans sa poche et de retourner dans la rue principale.

Grâce à Erèbe, il avait appris quelques sortilèges qu'il parvenait à utiliser avec sa Magie, pour ne pas se retrouver dans une situation précaire s'il devait être séparé de sa baguette dans le futur. Il mettait beaucoup d'énergie à apprivoiser sa Magie et l'utiliser. Erèbe le lui avait dit, s'il ne respectait pas sa Magie et la traitait comme si elle n'était qu'un objet, il ne parviendrait jamais à faire de Magie sans baguette. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Pour pouvoir utiliser cette forme de Magie sans s'épuiser, il devait méditer et entretenir ses canaux de Magie, les élargir, en créer d'autres, plus. A ce jour, presque chaque partie de son corps, presque toutes ses cellules étaient reliées les unes aux autres par l'un de ces canaux, bien que toujours infimes. Il passait plusieurs heures par jour à s'appliquer à les agrandir un peu plus.

Il se dirigea d'un pas soutenu vers l'Allée des Embrumes, décidé à trouver des merveilles à lire. Eden s'ennuyait de la bibliothèque des Malfoy, qu'il avait largement eu le temps d'explorer en long, en large et en travers. Il cherchait de nouveaux ouvrages qui pourraient l'occuper le temps de son entrée à Poudlard, car malgré l'enseignement faible, il avait entendu dire que la bibliothèque de l'école était très bien fournie, notamment la Réserve. Il entra chez Barjow et Beurk voir s'il pouvait y trouver son bonheur. Plongé dans son observation des quelques livres qu'offrait cette boutique, il ne vit pas l'homme debout derrière lui. Ce n'est que quand il sentit une main lourde sur son épaule qu'il se retourna.

L'homme face à lui était courbé, assez âgé, des cheveux gris, de petits yeux rétrécis. Il parla d'une voix sèche et grinçante, avec un accent étranger.

- Que fais-tu dans un tel endroit, mon garçon ?

- Des affaires...

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres desséchées du vieillard.

- J'ai senti ta puissance, et j'ai voulu voir de plus près. Nous nous reverrons mon garçon, très bientôt.

Et sur ce, il partit. Etrange. Haussant les épaules devant l'excentricité de ce vieil homme, il retourna à sa recherche.

Finalement, il ressortit de la boutique avec seulement trois livres de plus _Les différentes espèces de serpents magiques_, il devait faire des recherches sur les Nécros, n'ayant pas trouvé une mention quelconque de l'espèce de Scynism dans les ouvrages des Malfoy, _Légendes et Créatures fantastiques_ et un livre en Fourchelangue. Regardant la rue, il alla vers ce qui semblait être une animalerie, il fut de suite assailli par différentes odeurs. Il n'y fit pas attention et partit vers le coin où se trouvaient les différents volatiles, il les étudia rapidement avant de s'arrêter devant un rapace magnifique, son plumage noir contrastant avec ses yeux sans iris, vides. Il approcha doucement sa main de la tête de l'animal, celui-ci l'appuya contre, réclamant des caresses, alors que ses yeux brillaient doucement et devenaient gris. L'oiseau battit des ailes dans sa direction, ce n'est que là qu'Eden remarqua la chaîne qui le retenait mais aussi une lanière de cuir lui clouant le bec. Il se dirigea vers le commerçant à l'air revêche.

- J'peux quoi pour toi, gamin ?

- L'oiseau là-bas.

- Ah ! Le phénix !

- Un phénix ?

- Oui, enfin, un dérivé… un phénix noir, je crois… Voilà, c'est ça un phénix noir !

- Et quelles sont ses particularités ?

- Les mêmes qu'un phénix, mon p'tit m'sieur.

- Combien coûte-t-il ?

Le regard morne de l'homme s'alluma soudainement d'une lueur intéressé.

- Ah mais c'est qu'c'est cher, mon p'tit m'sieur, après tout, il est unique.

- Combien ? répéta Eden, agacé.

- Deux cents gallions.

Sans plus, Eden déposa la somme demandée sur le comptoir, alors que le vendeur lui donnait la clé des chaînes. Il s'empressa de le libérer et de lui enlever son « coupe-bec ». Le phénix s'envola sur son épaule et frotta sa tête contre sa joue.

« Comment pourrais-je l'appeler ?

_-Daemon_. »

Il sourit et traça de son index la ligne de dos de l'oiseau.

- Tu te nommeras Daemon, mon beau.

Et comme pour lui répondre, le phénix chanta joyeusement.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir acheté de quoi le nourrir et alors que Scynism piquait un petit somme sur son bras qu'il ressortit et envoya Daemon au Manoir.

* * *

><p>A 13h00, Eden arriva au chaudron baveur, il avait terminé ses achats, il avait l'après-midi de libre. Il s'approcha du bar et demanda au patron s'il pouvait avoir un dîner complet. Il s'installa à une table reculée pour être tranquille. Il déposa Scynism, qui s'était réveillée entre temps, sur ses genoux. Il attendit patiemment sa commande en cajolant le reptile qui sifflait d'un air appréciateur. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'il put manger, le serpent chapardant des morceaux de viandes de son assiette.<p>

~_Mon petit Erèbe…_~

~_Oui ma douce ? _~

~_Je sais que tu n'en as pas besoin, mais les autres bipèdes trouveront étrange que tu n'aies pas de bout de bois, non ?_ ~

« _Scynism n'a pas tort._ »

Eden secoua doucement la tête amusé, c'est fou ce que ces deux-là pouvaient se ressembler quand ils voulaient. Il prit un morceau d'agneau entre ses doigts et le donna au Nécros qui le mangea dans sa main tout en le touchant de sa langue fourchue.

~_J'irai après le dîner, ma douce._ ~

~_C'est bien. _~

Il lui caressa la tête et termina de manger. Alors qu'il payait Tom, le gérant du Chaudron Baveur, Scynism retourna dans ses vêtements. Il se retourna pour partir, quand il se trouva face à Draco et sa bande. Il salua son cousin d'un signe de tête alors qu'il s'approcha de lui.

- Eden ! Je t'ai cherché partout. Où étais-tu ?

- Là où tu n'étais pas de toute évidence.

Il parlait d'un ton neutre, fermé depuis qu'il avait vu les autres, accompagnant le blond. Et cela sembla déranger un châtain, un peu plus grand que lui, à la peau pâle et aux yeux noisette. Théodore Nott, s'il s'en souvenait bien, fronça les sourcils avant de lui sourire narquoisement.

- Qu'y a-t-il Snape ? Tu as peur que des sang-de-bourbes arrivent ?

- Théo !

- Pauvre petit Nott… Tu me fais pitié, vraiment. Tu penses vraiment me faire peur ? Que tu es crédule. Un vrai _lion_…

La voix d'Eden avait était traînante et venimeuse. Et ça ne manqua pas, Nott s'approcha de lui avec colère, mais il fut arrêté par Draco qui les fusillait du regard.

- Ça suffit. Théo, tu te calmes. Et toi Eden c'est pareil, tu ne peux pas les supporter, soit, alors laisse-les. Ils ne t'ont rien fait, tu te comportes de manière vraiment puérile.

- _Puérile_ ?

Le jeune Malfoy se rendit alors compte de la portée de ses paroles. Et il eut peur. Le regard d'Eden s'était fait glacial. Il avait eu tant de mal à l'approcher et voilà qu'à cause de sa colère, il avait foutu trois années d'efforts en l'air.

- Très bien, _Malfoy_, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps dans ce cas. »

Sur ce, il amorça un mouvement pour partir, mais fut retenu par le bras, il se retourna, faisant face au blond. Il siffla de colère et comme pour répondre à son appel, Scynism sortit de son col et menaça Draco, gueule ouverte. Celui-ci le lâcha et recula légèrement alors qu'Eden repartait.

* * *

><p>C'est Blaise Zabini qui brisa le silence ne premier. Il avait une expression grave.<p>

- On est mal partis pour bien s'entendre.

- Je sais. Murmura Malfoy.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ! Draco je peux presque comprendre, mais toi Théo ! Merde alors ! Je croyais que tu voulais devenir son ami !

- Langage Blaise.

- Ouais, ouais Pansy.

- Je ne sais pas, il m'agaçait, il se comporte avec nous comme si on était inférieurs à lui.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Nott baissa la tête.

- Bon, ça peut encore s'arranger. Draco, je veux que tu fasses tout pour te faire pardonner, tu as compris.

- Hm…

- Et toi, Théo, la prochaine fois, tu t'excuseras et t'abstiendras de toute remarque.

- Oui.

Pansy prit la parole, sérieuse.

-Je vous rappelle qu'il n'a pas l'air très coopératif dans les relations, parce qu'il semble avoir souvent été seul, plus jeune. Comme avec Dray, il lui faudra du temps, avant de s'ouvrir à nous. »

* * *

><p>Mr Ollivander était un vieil homme aux grands yeux pâles qui brillent comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de sa boutique. C'est la première chose qui vint à l'esprit d'Eden quand il entra chez le fabricant de baguette.<p>

- Mr ?

- Snape, Eden Snape.

- Mr Snape, votre père est Severus Snape, 39 cm, bois d'acacia et ventricule de dragon, si je ne me trompe pas ?

- Oui.

- Bien, bien. De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ?

- Je suis ambidextre.

Et pendant plusieurs minutes un mètre voleta autour de lui, prenant ses mesures, avant qu'une première baguette ne lui fût prêtée et avec laquelle il ne se passa strictement rien. Ce n'est qu'après une demi-heure et une bonne vingtaine de baguettes, et que la patience d'Eden avait atteint ses limites, que le vieillard lui présenta une nouvelle.

- Bois d'if, 27.50 cm, plume de phénix et venin de basilic.

Baguette en main, Eden ressentait un sentiment de chaleur.

- C'est très étrange, Mr Snape. Cette baguette n'a encore jamais trouvé de sorcier avant vous, notamment par sa composition assez instable. Voyez-vous, la plume de phénix vient d'un phénix noir, extrêmement rare, mais le venin rend le mélange encore plus incontrôlable. C'est une baguette très puissante que vous avez là, Mr Snape. Vous ferez de grandes choses… oh oui ! De très grandes choses.

- Combien ?

- Cinq gallions et treize mornilles.

Il paya et sortit, rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche. Il se rendit dans une ruelle sombre, siffla un bon coup et Daemon apparut dans un flash argenté. Il lui demanda de l'amener au Manoir, pressé de pouvoir se reposer un peu. L'image de Draco lui traversa l'esprit, bien vite balayée il ne voulait pas penser à lui pour le reste de l'après-midi.

* * *

><p>Voilà maintenant deux jours que le jeune Malfoy cherchait à s'approcher de son cousin, mais celui-ci réussissait toujours à s'esquiver. N'en pouvant plus, il se rendit dans la chambre d'Eden, bien décidé à lui parler. Il le trouva allongé dans son grand lit double à baldaquin, lisant un livre qu'il avait obtenu on ne sait où le jour de leur dispute. Draco s'approcha du lit, ne se souciant pas de l'avis du brun, de toutes manières il avait verrouillé la porte, même si un sort pourrait l'ouvrir. Il prit l'ouvrage de ses mains et le ferma le posant à côté de lui.<p>

- Que veux-tu ?

- Parler.

- On n'a rien à se dire.

- Oh si ! Et tu ne te défileras pas cette fois !

Eden soupira, il se sentait las. Depuis leur confrontation, il encore plus seul qu'avant, pourtant, ça c'était apaisé durant ces trois dernières années.

- Je t'écoute…

- Je te demande pardon pour l'autre jour, je ne voulais pas te froisser, c'est juste que ne supporte plus de vous voir vous insulter en permanence. Essaye de comprendre, je les connais depuis très longtemps, mais je tiens aussi à toi.

- Hm.

- Fais un effort, au moins pour ne pas être désagréable avec eux.

- Bien.

Eden le regarda de nouveau. Le blond tenait vraiment à lui, il le voyait dans ses yeux mercure… Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer, peu l'aimaient mais de savoir que quand même pour une personne c'était le cas… Après tout, pourquoi pas. Il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon.

- Je viendrai avec vous, le 1er septembre.

- Merci Eden !

Et là, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Draco l'étreignit. Ce n'était pas pareil que quand Erèbe l'enlaçait ou quand Mrs Malfoy le prenait dans ses bras. Et ça lui fit un bien fou. Eden ferma les yeux.

* * *

><p>Le jour J arriva enfin. Ils étaient venus très en avance ce matin-là, mais le quai de la gare King Cross était déjà bondé. Eden regarda autour de lui, il reconnaissait certaines têtes, déjà vues lors de réunions entre sang-purs ou de bals. Il reporta son attention sur Draco qui venait de l'appeler pour qu'ils rejoignent les amis du blond. Gardant son masque d'impassibilité, il se tourna vers les Malfoy.<p>

- A bientôt**_, _**Lucius, Narcissa.

- Porte-toi bien, cher neveu.

Eden fit un baisemain à sa tante, échangea une poignée de main avec son parrain, et rejoignit les autres, sans remarquer le regard inquiet de Mrs Malfoy.

- J'espère que tout se passera bien.

- Ne t'en fais pas Cissa, ils pourront compter l'un sur l'autre, et si quelque chose se passe, Draco pourra toujours me prévenir.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait une heure qu'Eden et les autres étaient installés dans un compartiment, et pour le moment rien de fâcheux ne s'était produit. Nott s'était excusé, et les autres l'avaient laissé tranquille. Il en profitait pour terminer les pages de son livre <em><span>Les différentes espèces de serpents magiques<span>_. Pour le moment il ne trouvait rien sur les Nécros, il espérait avoir plus de chance par la suite. Scynism, enroulée autour de son bras, s'amusait de le voir se démener dans ses recherches, bien qu'elle aussi soit curieuse.

Ce sont des voix qui le sortirent de ses pensées. Il regarda la porte du compartiment qui s'était ouvertes il y a quelques secondes sur un roux…

« _Un Weasley._ »

…et un brun joufflu.

« _Un Longbottom._ »

Le roux les regardait bizarrement, puis murmura entre ses dents.

- Des Death Eaters…

Il referma violement la porte, alors que Zabini se mettait à rire.

- Quel crétin !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Sourit Draco

- Encore un futur lion ! Et vous avez vu Longbottom !

- A ce qu'on dit, Dumbledore l'a désigné comme _notre futur sauveur_, puisque Potter est mort à cause de ses muggles. Chuchota Pansy sur le ton de la confidence.

- Il s'est vite débarrassé de Potter. Soupira Draco.

- Il n'espère tout de même pas que le Lord puisse se faire battre par une mauviette comme Longbottom !

- On dirait bien que si. Murmura Théodore.

- Au fait, Draco, tu as pu _le_ voir, toi ? Demanda Pansy, excitée.

- Non, mais père m'a promis que je le verrais dans quelques années.

- Dommage… Aucun de nous n'a pu encore le voir… Ma mère m'a dit qu'il avait réussi à retrouver sa jeunesse. Dit-elle d'un ton bas.

- Je me demande encore comment il a pu se faire battre par Potter. Répondit Blaise.

- En tout cas, il est très puissant pour avoir réussi à revenir d'entre les morts.

« _Le blond n'a pas tort. Ce Lord m'a l'air très intéressant. _

_-_Il vaut mieux l'avoir de notre côté, ça ferait un bon appui.

-_Il pourra nous servir pour notre vengeance._ Murmura Erèbe»

- C'est tout de même risible, le _grand_ Albus Dumbledore qui abandonne si vite Potter alors qu'il dit être du côté de la _Lumière !_ Cracha Théodore.

Ne se préoccupant plus d'eux, il replongea dans sa lecture. Mais il ne parvint pas à se concentrer, trop obnubilé par ce fameux Lord.

« Erèbe…

_-Oui, mon Eden ?_

-Comment un être humain peut-il revenir d'entre les morts ? Ça n'a pas de sens…

-_C'est possible. Il y a plusieurs moyens, sûrement, mais je n'en connais que deux. Et même si la première possibilité serait de mise, le Lord serait tout de même mort. Tout d'abord, il y a les Reliques de la Mort, je n'y connais pas grand-chose, je sais seulement que celui qui les possède toutes les trois devient le Maître de la Mort. Pour le deuxième cas, il aurait fallu qu'il crée des Horcrux. Des fragments d'âme qu'il aurait emprisonnés dans des objets._

_-_Mais alors, s'il ne peut pas mourir, il est immortel !

-_On peut supposer que c'est le cas._

-Tu sais d'autres choses sur ces Reliques de la Mort ?

_-Seulement qu'elles sont au nombre de trois, ce serait une Baguette, une Pierre et une Cape._

-Il faudra que je me renseigne là-dessus. »

- Eden ?

Il se retourna vers Blaise.

- Hm ?

- Tu penses être dans quelle maison à Poudlard ?

- Slytherin.

- C'est super, on sera tous ensemble dans ce cas !

Un sifflement mécontent retentit dans le compartiment, tous se turent alors que Scynism sortait la tête de la manche d'Eden.

~_Ils ne peuvent pas faire un peu moins de bruit ces bipèdes ! _~

- Eden… Tu as un serpent ? Hoqueta Pansy, sous le choc.

- Ça ne se voit pas ?

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? Draco ?

- Vous ne nous l'aviez pas demandé.

- Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Elle. C'est une femelle. Elle se nomme Scynism. Informa le blond.

- Et un sale caractère quand on la réveille. Plaisanta Eden.

~_Tu réagirais pareil, si tu étais dans le même cas ! _~

~_A la différence ma belle, que j'aurais déjà tué celui qui s'y serait risqué._ ~

- Tu… tu es Fourchelangue !

- Tu n'as pas crié assez fort Zabini, les lions ne t'ont pas entendu à l'autre bout du train.

- Ton père est au courant ? demanda Pansy, remise de sa surprise.

- Oui, mais je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que ça se sache.

- Ils ne diront rien, Eden.

Il sourit brièvement à Draco, avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre. Il tomba dans les bras de Morphée sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

><p>Des hurlements de douleur retentissaient, des bruits d'os se brisant et un rire suraigu également. Une fine silhouette se dessinait dans la pénombre.<p>

~_Qu'as-tu appris sur le fils de Severus, ma Nagini ?_~

~_C'est un Fourchelangue, Maître, je l'ai entendu de la bouche du deux-pattes blond. _~

_~Voilà quelque chose de très intéressant… Il semble que Lucius et Severus veuillent me priver d'un tel atout… Inconscients... ~_

* * *

><p>La soirée arriva enfin, et le bout du voyage également. Ils furent emmenés par un demi-géant, vers des barques, qui les conduisirent au château. Et de là, ils furent accueillis par une vieille femme à l'allure sévère.<p>

- Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le Pr McGonagall. Avant toute chose, vous serez répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw et Slytherin. Elle sera votre seconde famille durant les sept années à venir. Au cours de l'année, vous pourrez gagner ou faire perdre des points à votre maison, seule celle qui sera en tête à la fin obtiendra la coupe des quatre maisons. Suivez-moi.

Elle poussa les portes menant à la grande salle et les premières années s'y engouffrèrent à sa suite, jusqu'à une estrade où se trouvait la table des Professeurs avec devant un tabouret et un vieux chapeau. Le Pr McGonagall déplia un long parchemin et commença à appeler des noms, après leur avoir dit ce qui se passerait.

- Abbot, Hannah. »

* * *

><p>Severus serrait les dents, depuis le début d'après-midi, le Lord Noir faisait chauffer sa marque, à tel point que ça en devenait douloureux. Le Maître devait vraiment être en colère contre lui pour le faire souffrir ainsi. Il ne voulait pas le voir, sinon sa marque aurait eu une douleur bien plus aigüe. Severus avait appris à faire la différence après autant d'années passées à son service. Ce soir, son fils allait être réparti. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu être plus présent auprès de lui durant les trois dernières années. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, le vieux glucosé avait accaparé son temps, pour entraîner Longbottom à <em>son futur destin<em>… Il n'avait pas eu un instant de libre. Et en plus ce morveux était un incapable ! Il avait perdu un temps précieux qu'il aurait pu passer avec son fils. Oh, il se vengerait ! Il allait faire payer à Longbottom, il allait en bavait !

Il sourit sadiquement.

- Longbottom, Neville.

Il allait payer. Mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un moyen de se rapprocher d'Eden, puisqu'il n'était pas idiot au point de croire, que son absence avait dégradé leur relation.

- Malfoy, Draco.

Il fallait aussi qu'il surveille son neveu, comme lui avait demandé Lucius.

- Snape, Eden.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs chuchotements se firent entendre entre les élèves à l'annonce du nom honni du professeur de potions. N'y faisant pas attention, Eden se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le Choixpeau. S'asseyant et le mettant sur sa tête, il entendit une voix.<p>

« _Ah Harry Potter ! Quelle bonne surprise…_

_-Dis-le à qui que ce soit, et tu es mort._

_-Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu dans son esprit !_

_-_Il est là où il est, alors ferme-la et répartis-moi. Rétorqua Eden agacé.

-_Les jeunes de nos jours, aucun respect !_

_-Mais oui ! Mais oui, c'est ça, vieux chiffon va !_

_-Avec des caractères comme ça, vous ne pouvez être qu'à…_ »

- SLYTHERIN!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ! Ca vous a plu ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?<strong>_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre ! Les années défiles et Eden grandit !**_

_**Review please ! ^^  
><strong>_


	6. Chapitre 6 - Le temps passe (Partie I)

**Et Oui ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé pour le retard et bonne rentrée à tout ceux qui ont repris les cours, comme moi et qui s'amuse super bien... =.='**

**Merci à tous pour vos Review ! **

**Chaeos, Désolé, je ne peux pas te dire quand je prévois exactement la révélation sur Erèbe, juste que t'as encore le temps ! Mais elle est prévue ! :D**

**Dans ce chapitre, vous en apprenez  
><strong>

** un peu plus sur Erèbe et le bout d'âme de Tom dans Eden. Et la première rencontre Eden/Tom/Erèbe !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>Eden Severus Snape

**Auteur : **Nyx-Death

**Bêta :** Tango Dancer

**Couple :** HPTJ et peut-être du HPDM

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Harry est enfermé dans son placard, inconscient. Mais quelqu'un va le tirer de ce mauvais pas et le sauver, mais pourra-t-il revivre normalement ? DarkHarry! HPDM! HPLV!

**Avertissement : **Tout d'abord, je prierais à tout Homophobe, quel qu'il soit de fermer cette page, pour ce qui est des âmes sensibles, pareils, ce n'est pas un rating M pour faire beau ! Pour ceux qui ont tout de même décidé de rester, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez.

**REVIEW ?**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre VI : Le temps passe… (Partie I)<span>_**

_Autrefois, chétif et soumis, maintenant c'est fini…_

_Depuis que je me suis enfui, pour sauver ma vie._

_Me révoltant contre ce tyran,_

_Pour me battre et devenir indépendant._

_Sans leur laisser le choix et décider moi-même,_

_De contre qui, diriger ma haine._

_Le temps a passé et j'ai changé,_

_Aujourd'hui est différent d'hier._

Une voix douce s'élevait dans la nuit. Un jeune homme était assis au pied d'un arbre, le visage tourné vers le ciel.

Il se remémorait les dernières années, durant lesquelles il était entré à Poudlard et avait été réparti à Slytherin. Tout était allé si vite après !

« _Tu peux le dire, Eden._

-Ca me paraît si loin…

-_C'est normal, après le temps qu'on a passé ici._

-C'est vrai qu'on retourne en Angleterre demain, autant profiter de nos dernières heures de calme. »

Eden souffla doucement, resserrant les pans de sa lourde cape sur lui pour se protéger de la morsure du froide. Le lendemain, il retrouverait son père, Draco et ses amis.

« Tu penses qu'ils me reconnaîtront ?

-_Il y a peu de chance_.

-Je suppose. »

Au moins, il aurait le temps de mettre en place son plan. Se protéger et assurer ses arrières, se faire une réputation sous une autre identité. Il le devait… et un jour il redeviendrait Eden Severus Snape.

Il avait changé depuis qu'il les avait revus, il y a deux ans. Aujourd'hui, il était devenu puissant, le premier de sa promotion dans cette prestigieuse école, peu osaient le défier, chez les plus jeunes où les plus âgés. Et ce depuis sa victoire contre le professeur Andropov.

Il n'était plus le même qu'à ses onze ans, pas après ce qu'il avait vécu.

_Sa première année s'était déroulée normalement, du moins les premiers mois. Dès le début, il s'était parfaitement intégré chez les Slytherins, son nom et son amitié avec Draco Malfoy aidant énormément. Alors qu'au contraire, il était haï et jalousé des autres maisons, puisqu'il excellait en cours, s'attirant ainsi la sympathie des professeurs. Même s'il appréciait nettement plus les Potions, Sortilège et Métamorphose. Eden devint à partir de là, la bête noire de trois Gryffindors, le « Trio d'Or » composé de Neville Longbottom, un garçon des plus arrogants, se vantant de talents qu'il ne possédait pas, Ronald Weasley, dit « la belette », et Hermione Granger, une Sang-de-Bourbe. En résumé, tout pour plaire…_

_Malheureusement pour les lions, les Slytherins étaient derrière Eden et le soutenaient, rendant par dix, ce qu'ils lui infligeaient, surtout Draco, Blaise, Théodore et Pansy, desquels il s'était rapproché. Seulement voilà, après seulement une semaine, plusieurs héritières de familles de nobles familles se mettait à le suivre et le coller, juste parce qu'il était le dernier héritier des Prince, lignée Noble et Ancienne mais surtout très riche._

_Après deux semaines à devoir fuir les hordes de filles avec Draco et subir les coups-bas des trois Gryffindors, il en avait eu assez. Il ne sortait pas de sa chambre de la journée, inquiétant son père qui était venu le voir le soir-même. Eden était étendu sur son lit quand il était entré. Il s'était redressé en l'entendant parler froidement._

_« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé en cours ? _

- _Pas envie…_

- _Et pourquoi donc ?_

_Eden lui avait raconté, pour ces filles et les lions. Le Maître des Potions avait commencé à enlever des points et coller avec Rusard quiconque l'importunait. Et on peut dire que le concierge s'en donnait à cœur joie avec les persistants. Après deux jours de ce traitement, plus personne n'osait harceler le jeune Snape, hormis le Trio d'Or. Mais Eden ne remercia jamais assez son père et leur relation commença à s'améliorer. Severus était toujours présent pour lui, sans pour autant l'étouffer, tout en lui laissant son indépendance._

_Cependant toute tranquillité, prenait fin à un moment ou un autre. Il le découvrit le jour de son premier match contre Gryffindor. En effet cette année-ci, deux attrapeurs avaient été désignés parmi les premières années, lui et Longbottom, son père lui avait avoué que c'était sûrement un reste des gênes Potter qui le faisait voler aussi bien. Durant la rencontre, le rouge et or était parti dans un violent « rodéo » sur son Nimbus 2000, et alors qu'il chutait, le balai toujours en main, il avait agrippé Eden pour essayer de se rattraper. Seulement, alors qu'il reprenait le contrôle, Eden avait entamé une descente en piqué, et ce n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sol qu'il avait redressé et attrapé le vif d'or. _

_Quelques jours plus tard, pendant le banquet d'Halloween, le professeur Quirell débarquait en hurlant dans la grande salle qu'un Troll se promenait dans les cachots. Lui n'y était pas, c'est donc effaré qu'il se retrouva face à une énorme massue alors qu'il sortait d'une vieille salle désaffectée où il s'entraînait avec Erèbe. Eden le tua d'un simple _Stupéfix_ entre les deux yeux après plusieurs efforts malgré son état de fatigue avancé, il n'y parvint seulement parce qu'Erèbe qui avait alors prit le contrôle. Sans son aide, il serait sûrement mort et enterré. Il fut emmené à l'infirmerie par son père quand celui-ci arriva avec Dumby et les Pr. McGonagall et Quirell. Cloué au lit pendant une semaine, deux côtes fracturées et une cheville déboîtée. « Il se surmenait trop à l'entraînement. » Avait rétorqué Erèbe. _

_Le vieux fou avait commencé à le regarder étrangement, une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux. _

_Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la guerre Gryffindors-Slytherins atteignait des sommets. Longbottom l'avait défié en duel un soir dans un couloir avec Weasley alors qu'il revenait d'une sortie nocturne où il avait laissé Erèbe sortir. Il avait suffi d'un simple _Incarcerem _informulé sans baguette pour les vaincre. Il avait eu juste le temps de leur lancer un _Oubliette_ avant que Rusard ne se fasse entendre au bout du couloir. Il s'était sauvé, se dirigeant sans le vouloir vers le couloir interdit du troisième étage. Se faufilant derrière la porte verrouillée, ouverte d'un simple _Alohomora_. En se retournant, il s'était retrouvé face à un Cerbère, et sous le coup de la panique, lui avait jeté le premier sortilège lui venant à l'esprit, un _Impera_, sortilège de Magie Ancienne dérivé de l'_Impérium_. Plus puissant et plus complexe, il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'y soustraire. Les yeux vides de l'animal avaient arraché un sourire à Eden, qui n'avait jusque là jamais réussi à jeter correctement le sort. C'est là que, avisant la trappe sous les pattes du Cerbère, il lui avait ordonné de se décaler pour pouvoir y accéder. {Il avait atterri sur un Filet du Diablequ'il passa facilement. Plus tard il fit venir à lui une clé d'un simple _Accio_ pour passer dans une salle où un jeu d'échec version sorcier se trouver en grandeur nature. Il passa à travers les pièces après s'être jeter un sort d'invisibilité, pour ne pas qu'elle l'arrête. Il soupira finalement face à l'énigme et les diverses potions. Il se jeta et un faible sort de Magie Noire, un _Protego Flammae_, pour ne pas que Dumbledore le repère, pour passer les flammes sans difficultés pour se retrouver dans une salle avec en son centre un miroir à son sommet marqué « Risèd ud riorim el. » Littéralement le Miroir du Risèd, avait commenté Erèbe. Eden y avait vu son reflet entre les bras d'Erèbe, son père lui pressant l'épaule avec un micro-sourire et ses amis derrière eux lui souriant également. Et alors l'Erèbe du reflet l'avait embrassé tout en mettant une pierre couleur rubis dans sa poche. Il avait senti celle-ci s'alourdir et il en avait ressorti la même pierre._

_« Ce n'est pas possible…_

_-_Qu'y a-t-il Erèbe ?

-_C'est la Pierre Philosophale… Elle est unique au monde…_ »

_Il connaissait ses propriétés, il l'avait examinée en détail puis cachée dans la poche, se promettant de la garder en sûreté. Il avait appelé Daemon pour regagner sa chambre, deux heures à peine avant que les autres ne se lèvent. Il avait caché le précieux objet dans sa malle avec ses ivres bien-aimés, et remis les sortilèges de protection en y rajoutant encore quelques-uns en Fourchelangue et en Magie Ancienne. _

_Après cette nuit, il avait commencé à travailler dessus._

_A la fin de l'année, le Pr. Quirell, qui était un Death Eater, lui avait révélé son père que par un coup de chance incroyable, Longbottom était parvenu à empêcher le serviteur du Lord Noir de s'emparer de la pierre. Ce crétin de Gryffindor pensait que c'était Lord Voldemort, et le vieux glucosé également d'ailleurs._

_Le dernier soir, Slytherin avait gagné la Coupe de Quidditch et celle des Quatre Maisons, malgré les points accordés aux membres du Trio d'Or, pour « leur courage et leur sens de la justice »…_

_Eden était plutôt fier de son année, car malgré tout cela, il avait réussi à garder Scynism cachée, mais pas Daemon, puisque c'est lui qui lui apportait son courrier le matin. _

_Il n'avait pas avancé non plus dans ses recherches sur les Horcrux, ni dans la bibliothèque, ni dans la réserve. Pour les Reliques de la Mort, il en apprit plus dans les Contes de Beedle le Barde, que la cape était une Cape d'Invisibilité à la magie inépuisable comparait aux autres qui voyaient leurs effets diminués avec le temps. Que la pierre était une Pierre de Résurrection et enfin la baguette, une Baguette de Sureau, aussi connue sous le nom de « Bâton de la Mort » ou « Baguette de la Destinée », la baguette la plus puissante au monde._

_Avec Erèbe, ils avaient le lien entre les trois frères du conte et les frères Peverell. Le cadet, Ignotus, aurait été un ascendant des Potter, donc la Cape devait être dans le coffre-fort à Gringotts, et lui revenir de droit. La pierre devait se trouver dans la famille Gaunt dont l'ancêtre était Cadmus Peverell. Et enfin la Baguette, il ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait à ce jour, mais il retracerait son chemin et la retrouverait pour tuer son détenteur. Ainsi il savait déjà où se trouvait une des Reliques, et pratiquement certain de connaître la localisation de la deuxième. Si Lord Voldemort était effectivement le descendant de Slytherin, il avait du sang de Gaunt et devait avoir la Pierre. Pour commencer, Eden avait donc décidé de se rendre à Gringotts pendant les grandes vacances, sans que personne ne soit au courant. Il ne voulait pas qu'on découvre son intérêt pour les Reliques de la Mort._

_Depuis un mois qu'Eden était de retour au Manoir Malfoy, il n'avait pas encore pu sortir, mais il trouverait un moyen. Narcissa avait organisé une réception le 31 Juillet pour célébrer à la fois son anniversaire et celui de Draco, qui avait eu lieu le 5 Juin. Il y aurait de nombreux Sang-purs du côté sombre et leurs enfants, ils espéraient sûrement obtenir un contrat de mariage avec lui auprès de son père. Eden n'avait d'ailleurs pas mis longtemps à dire à celui-ci que s'il choisissait pour lui, il ne lui pardonnerait pas ! Aujourd'hui était son jour de chance, Lucius les accompagnaient Draco et lui au Chemin de Traverse, pour une affaire importante. Une fois le politicien parti, Eden s'était rapidement dirigé vers l'énorme bâtisse blanche, après avoir donné rendez-vous au blond chez Madame Guipure dans deux heures._

- _ Oui ? _

_Le vieux gobelin parlait d'une voix râpeuse et sèche._

- _J'aimerais accéder à mon héritage._

- _Je ne savais pas que votre père était mourant. _

- _Ce n'est pas pour cela._

- _Oh ! Je comprends. Suivez-moi, je vous prie._

_Le gobelin l'avait conduit dans un bureau richement décoré, aux armoiries des Potter. Face à lui, assis à son bureau un autre était penché sur un dossier. Il se redressa quand la porte se referma derrière Eden._

- _Mr Snape. Je me nomme Gripsec, je suis le gérant des coffres de la Noble Maison des Potter._

- _Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis ici._

- _Votre héritage, bien entendu. _

_Eden s'installa dans un fauteuil face à la créature._

- _Voyez-vous Mr Snape, bien que vous ayez été adopté, vous restez avant tout un Potter, et le premier héritier direct du coffre des Black par votre mère, Liliane Cassiopée Potter, née Black…_

- _Lily Potter n'était pas une née-muggle ? _

- _Non. Elle vous a d'ailleurs laissé une lettre pour le jour où vous viendriez chez nous._

- _Mais attendez ! Comment pourrai-je être l'héritier des Black, n'y a-t-il aucun mâle vivant chez les Black?_

- _Votre oncle Sirius Black et votre cousin Draco Malfoy. Le premier étant à Azkaban ne peut porter le titre de Lord Black et gérer les comptes familiaux. Quand à Mr Malfoy, il est un Black par sa mère Narcissa Black, qui ne fait pas partie de la branche principale. Il ne deviendrait Lord Black que si vous veniez à décéder. Votre mère étant la sœur cadette de Mr Sirius Black et Mr Regulus Black._

- _Donnez-moi la lettre._

_Gripsec lui avait tendu un parchemin jauni par le temps._

Mon ange, mon fils.

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis morte et ton père aussi. Je ne sais pas comment tu vis, mais j'espère que tu es heureux. Si tu savais comme nous avons peur pour toi. J'ai eu une vision, il y a une semaine, après que Dumbledore nous ai révélé la prophétie te concernant. Je peux déjà te dire qu'elle est fausse et inventée de toutes pièces, ce vieux fou s'en servira pour essayer de te manipuler. Dans ma vision, je t'ai vu survivre à l'_Avada Kedavra _que te lançait Voldemort. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais si les visions sont souvent un avant-goût du futur, mais elles ne se réalisent pas toujours. C'est pour cela que je t'écris, pour que tu saches la vérité malgré notre disparition.

Je suis une Black de naissance, comme Gripsec te l'a probablement dit, c'est pour ça que, si quelque chose arrivait à Sirius, ton parrain, notre fortune te reviendrait directement pour ne pas que le vieux fou s'en empare.

On a sûrement dû te dire que j'étais une née-muggle, c'est parce que mes parents n'ont pas voulu me garder avec eux, pour me protéger de Voldemort. Il cherchait une descendante de noble lignée qui pourrait portait son héritier. Et bien que pour eux ça aurait été un honneur, ils voulaient me laisser le choix, si j'aurais accepté, je serais revenue sous mon véritable nom. Mais comme tu t'en doute j'ai refusé et me suis mariée avec ton père, sous le nom Evans, celui de ma famille adoptive.

Je ne sais pas avec qui tu vis, mais si comme j'en crois une de mes visions (un don très rare hérité de ma mère), tu es avec mon ami d'enfance, Severus Snape qui t'a adopté. Si c'est le cas, tu peux lui dire, pour moi et toi. Il pourra t'aider mieux que n'importe qui.

Je voudrais te dire tellement de choses, mon ange mais le temps m'est compté. J'aurais tellement aimé te voir grandir.

Je t'aime.

Liliane Cassiopée Potter, née Black.

James Harold Potter.

_Eden avait souri doucement, ému. _

- _Dumbledore a-t-il pu avoir accès au compte Black ou au compte Potter ?_

- _Seulement votre compte jeunesse, Mr Snape. Mais quand nous avons appris votre « mort », nous avons fait transférer la totalité des sommes empruntées de son compte à celui des Potter, nous avons également fermé votre compte jeunesse. _

- _Parfait. Quand pourrais-je réclamer mes titres?_

- _A votre majorité sorcière, soit 17 ans._

- _Puis-je accéder au coffre des Potter ?_

- _Bien sûr Mr Snape. Mais avant j'aimerais vous prévenir que le compte des Black est bloqué à Narcissa et Bellatrix Black, sous la directive de Mr Sirius Black, du temps où il était encore Lord Black._

- _Laissez ça comme ça, c'est très bien pour le moment._

- _Je tiens aussi à vous informer, Mr Snape, qu'à vos 17 ans, vous hériterez également des possessions, manoirs, et autres biens de vos familles dont les Volkoff._

- _Mais et mon père ? _

- _Votre père n'a jamais voulu prétendre à ses titres de Lord, ils vous reviendront donc._

- _Hm. Je vais faire un tour dans le coffre des Potter, est-ce à vous que je devrais m'adresser à ma majorité ?_

- _Oui, Mr Snape, et grâce à une cérémonie dirigée par le directeur de la Banque, Mr Ragnok, vous serez Lord. » _

_Eden avait bel et bien trouvé la Cape d'Invisibilité dans le coffre des Potter, et l'avait laissée là, bien cachée et en sûretépour revenir la prendre quand il aurait la Pierre ou la Baguette. Il avait également déposé la Pierre Philosophale, n'ayant pas envie qu'on découvre qu'il l'avait en sa possession. Il avait pris de nombreux livres dans ses divers coffres, réduits dans sa poche. Grâce aux protections familiales, lui seul pourrait les lire. Un ouvrage du coffre des Prince l'avait particulièrement intéressé : écrit en Fourchelangue,_ _il était intitulé_ La Nécromancie et la Mort_._

_Il avait ensuite rejoint Draco chez Mrs Malkin's (_En fr : Mrs Guipure_), d'où ils étaient ressorti deux heures plus tard avec leurs tenues de soirée. Lucius les avait alors reconduits au Manoir._

_Ce soir-là, lorsqu'ils avaient fait leur entrée, tous les regards avaient immédiatement convergé de vers eux. Eden avait choisi une chemise noire ouverte sur les premiers boutons, les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, un jean sombre avec diverses estafilades et autres motifs argentés retenu par une ceinture gris foncé dont la boucle en argent représentait un serpent aux yeux de la même teinte que les siens. Une cape, noire à l'extérieur et bleu métallique à l'intérieur, parsemée de fil argenté représentant un immense serpent, la gueule ouverte, retenue par une attache en argent en forme de phénix, aux ailes déployées, complétait l'ensemble. _

_Il portait aussi, pour l'occasion, des chevalières prouvant son statut d'héritier des familles Prince et Volkoff. Ses cheveux noirs, aux mèches argentées, d'habitude lisses, ondulaient cette fois-ci jusqu'à ses omoplates. Attachés en un demi-queue, plusieurs mèches retombaient gracieusement sur son visage et devant ses prunelles, soulignées par un trait de khôl, sans pour autant le gêner._

_De son côté, Draco était vêtu d'une chemise bleu ciel et d'un pantalon noir sous une robe de sorcier sombre finement taillée, ouverte sur son torse et évasive sur les hanches. Il portait lui aussi la chevalière aux armoiries des Malfoy._

_Derrière eux, se tenait Narcissa, une main sur leurs épaules, les faisant s'avancer vers la foule d'invités parmi lesquels de nombreux chefs de famille qui leur avaient présenté leurs filles. Eden n'était parvenu à s'échapper que plus d'une heure plus tard, prétextant vouloir s'abreuver. Il avait été rejoint par ses amis et Draco, qui l'avait suivi. Ils avaient discuté de tout et n'importe quoi, le jeune Snape n'y prêtant pas vraiment attention, plongé dans ses pensées, même s'il était heureux de revoir Blaise, Théodore et Pansy. C'est alors que le silence s'était fait dans la salle, à l'entrée de l'inconnu qu'accompagnait le père d'Eden. _

_Le nouveau-venu était beau, Eden ne pouvait le nier. Il avait des traits fins et aristocratiques, un teint blanc sans être maladif, un nez droit et fin, des lèvres rosées et des yeux rouges brillant comme des rubis. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés tombaient sur ses épaules. Il portait une chemise rouge sang et un pantalon noir retenu par une ceinture de même couleur avec une boucle représentant un serpent aux yeux de sang, l'ensemble moulant à la perfection son corps finement musclé. Il avait une cape sombre attachée par une broche de même style que le reptile plus bas. Cet homme respirait la puissance et la noblesse, tout en lui était gracieux il ne semblait avoir aucune imperfection._

_Eden, sans le vouloir, se trouva charmé par le charisme de cet inconnu. Mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits quand il vit toutes les personnes présentes s'incliner face à lui. Plusieurs murmurant « My Lord ». Il s'était figé d'effroi : l'homme qu'il trouvait magnifique était Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus puissant de ce siècle ! Celui-ci fit un vague geste de la main, invitant les autres à se relever et retourner à leurs occupations, mais les autres gardèrent le regard fixé sur lui. Eden le vit murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son père, alors celui-ci s'avança dans sa direction, le mage le suivit. Quand ils furent à quelques pas de lui, son père le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de prendre la parole._

_« Milord, voici mon fils, Eden._

_Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait dû faire, Eden ne bougea pas d'un pouce, inclinant simplement la tête pour le saluer. Ses amis le regardèrent comme s'il était fou. Le Lord afficha un sourire narquois._

- _J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous jeune Snape._

- _Moi de même._

« _ My Lord, dis- le Eden, autant l'avoir de notre côté._ »

- _… My Lord._

_Eden se sentit mal à l'aise face à cet homme. Comme si une part de lui voulait le rejoindre et se lier à lui._

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Erèbe ?

-_Je ne sais pas… Je… _

_-_Tu quoi ! »

_Mais Erèbe ne lui avait pas répondu, le laissant encore plus mal à l'aise. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il s'était senti un peu mieux, mais étrangement incomplet aussi. Il l'avait alors entendu… ce rire envoûtant, le même que des années auparavant, le réchauffant. Eden avait rouvert les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés et avait plongé dans les rubis du Lord. Il avait perçu une présence pénétrer son esprit incapable de la repousser malgré toute la volonté qu'il y mettait, et avait senti comme un lien se former. Eden s'était retrouvé dans la forêt où il se réveillait tous les matins avec Erèbe. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs devant lui, face au Lord. C'est la voix glaciale d'Erèbe qui avait brisé le silence._

- _Que faites-vous ici ?_

- Fascinant… Alors comme ça, vous êtes deux à vivre dans ce corps…

_Un sourire carnassier avait étiré les lèvres de Lord Voldemort._

- Mais il manque quelqu'un…

- _Il n'existe plus. Je l'ai vaincu._

_Le mage fronça les sourcils._

- Impossible… Mais au moins, je sais à présent, qui tu es Eden Snape ou devrais-je dire Harry Potter.

- _Nous ne sommes plus lui ! _

_La voix d'Eden s'était mélangée à celle d'Erèbe quand il avait hurlé de colère. Le Lord sourit avec condescendance._

- Je ne vais pas t'éliminer, tu pourrais me servir plus tard.

_Sa présence disparut alors, Erèbe se retourna alors vers lui et parla après quelques minutes de silence._

- _Nous devons parler Eden._

- De qui tu parlais ? Qui as-tu vaincu ?

- _Je ne voulais pas te le cacher, mon Eden, mais je n'avais pas le choix. _

- De quoi !

- _Quand Lord Voldemort t'a lancé l'_Avada_, quand tu n'avais qu'un an, une partie de son âme s'est arrachée à lui et est venue en toi. Tu es alors devenu son Horcrux. Le rire que tu entendais quelques fois, c'était celui du morceau d'âme de Lord Voldemort. Il a commencé à se manifester quand nous avons été adoptés, quand je suis apparu. Non, laisse-moi finir. Si tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure, c'est parce que je finissais de le fusionner à nous, je n'avais pas le choix où nous serions morts tous les deux. A présent il est moi, comme je suis toi. Mais il ne pourra pas se manifester comme moi. Il restera où il sera sans nous causer d'ennuis. Nous pourrons nous servir des pouvoirs qu'il nous confère en étant nous, mais aussi avoir accès à ses souvenirs, donc ceux de Lord Voldemort._

- Mais… quel était ce lien que j'ai senti ?

- _C'est le revers de la médaille, si on peut dire, tout dépend comment on le prend, mais nous sommes à présent liés à Lord Voldemort jusqu'à la mort. Un peu comme des… âmes-sœurs._

- _Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question, mais qu'es-tu ?_

- _Toi, et lui maintenant._

- _Non, comment es-tu ? Pourquoi ?_

- _Je suis les connaissances et la mémoire de tous les membres de la famille Prince et Volkoff aussi réunies en une entité. Quand à pourquoi j'existe je n'en sais rien, mais je suis content d'être là, sinon je ne pourrai pas te connaître._

_Eden sourit doucement._

_Il s'était alors réveillé dans son lit, son père à ses côtés. Epuisé, il s'était rendormi._

S'il y réfléchissait bien, c'est sa deuxième année qui l'avait changé et marqué. Son bourreau était mort, mais pas son commanditaire. Il fit un sourire carnassier. Plus pour longtemps…

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha ! xD <strong>

**Je parie que je vous ai mis l'eau à la bouche ! **

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en penser ?**

**Je dois me faire enfermer ou pas ?**

**Cette rencontre avec Tom ? Les diffèrentes révélations ? Des idées sur Erèbe ? (Pour ceux que ça intéresse et qui ont déjà lu _Les Jumeaux Jedusor_, il y avait quelques indices. ;) **

**Sinon, pas de menaces de mort SVP ! x)**

**Review ?  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6 - Le temps passe (Partie II)

_**Hé oui ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre** ! **x)**_

_**Mais bon... Il est long, des révélations, du suspens, et de l'action, que demander de plus ? *-***_

_**Sinon, merci à tous pour vos Reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur ! (Surtout au mois de Décembre ! xD)**_

_**Nanola : **Tout d'abord merci d'avoir pris le temps de me dire les points que tu ne comprenez pas, même si tu n'accroches pas à ma fic. Tant pis, je ne vais pas te juger, chacun ses goûts. Et je suis même contente que tu me dises sincèrement que ça ne te plaise pas. _

_Sinon :  
><em>

_- Tout d'abord quand il éprouve une haine pour ses parents, c'est parce qu'il est jeune et ne vit pas de la meilleure façon, alors il en veut à ses parents, qu'il prend pour responsables de sa vie à ce moment-là, et il est jeune, donc ne comprend pas forcément tout, il lui faut donc un responsable._

_- Pour son comportement chez Severus, imagine-toi battue et maltraitée toute ta vie, et soudainement tu te retrouves chez quelqu'un de riche, qui ne te veut visiblement pas de mal, puisqu'il te soigne. Harry profites de ce qu'il peut pendant qu'il le peut ! Il pense que se sera la seule fois où il pourrait alors qu'il a toujours été interdit de tout. Ensuite pour son caractère, il peut très bien être terrorisé, que renfermé et agressif, comme il l'est, c'est possible !_

_- Le fait que Severus soit aussi froid est normal, il se trouve avec un fils, Harry Potter qui plus est qu'il pensait être comme James Potter, alors qu'il n'a jamais eu de grand lien familiaux avouons-le. Alors se retrouvait avec quelqu'un à sa charge, alors que jusqu'à maintenant les seuls enfants qu'il fréquentait été les mômes de Poudlard. Ça change puisqu'il doit apprendre à élever Harry et à trouver ses repères par rapport à lui._

**Hachka :** _Déjà, je suis contente que ça te plaise, ensuite, pour __les caractères des mômes de 10 ans et leurs paroles "adulte", c'est parce qu'ils sont élevé comme ça, la société britannique sorcière étant archaïque, les vieilles familles gardent les éducations de "petits nobles" si on peut dire.  
><em>

_**Tout en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant !**_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**PS : Je n'ai pas de délais de parution entre chaque chapitre.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>Eden Severus Snape

**Auteur : **Nyx-Death

**Bêta :** Tango Dancer

**Couple :** HPTJ (et peut-être du HPDM)

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Harry est enfermé dans son placard, inconscient. Mais quelqu'un va le tirer de ce mauvais pas et le sauver, mais pourra-t-il revivre normalement ? DarkHarry! (HPDM!) HPLV!

**Avertissement : **Tout d'abord, je prierais à tout Homophobe, quel qu'il soit de fermer cette page, pour ce qui est des âmes sensibles, pareils, ce n'est pas un rating M pour faire beau ! Pour ceux qui ont tout de même décidé de rester, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez.

**REVIEW ?**

* * *

><p>« <em>La douleur de l'âme pèse plus que la souffrance du corps.<em> » **Publilius**

« _Les absents sont assassinés à coups de langue._ » **Scarron**

**_Chapitre VI : Le temps passe… (Partie 2)_**

Sa faute, la sienne…

Il était parti, il avait changé… Mais il avait aussi appris de nombreuses choses les concernant Erèbe et lui … auprès de _lui_.

_Au début de sa deuxième année, pendant le banquet. Le vieux fou s'était levé et avait commencé son discours après la répartition des premières années. _

_Eden n'écoutait pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait à cet été, à _cette_ rencontre et à ce qu'il s'était passé à Gringotts. Il y était retourné une deuxième fois pendant qu'il était seul au Chemin de Traverse, et s'était assuré du silence des gobelins sur ses liens de parentés et ses différents coffres. Les menaçant de retirer sa fortune de la banque en cas d'indiscrétion._

_Eden reporta son attention sur le vieux glucosé quand celui-ci annonça l'intégration d'un nouvel élève directement en quatrième année. Ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel, ça n'était même jamais arrivé jusqu'à maintenant._

« _Mais bon, tout est possible…_ »

_Eden sourit discrètement. Il regarda là où se trouvait Sey Conway, d'après ce qu'avait dit Dumby. Cheveux bruns courts, yeux bleu, traits fins, teint mat et corps légèrement musclé. Rien d'extraordinaire… Il fut réparti à Slytherin. Le jeune Snape ne s'occupa pas plus de lui, alors que ses amis s'agitaient déjà autour du nouveau, lui posant de nombreuses questions. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas fut le bref regard que s'échangèrent le glucosé et Conway._

_Durant les premiers jours, Conway s'intégra facilement parmi les serpents, même un peu trop… Il traînait toujours avec Blaise, Draco et quelques autres de son année. Eden ne faisait pas attention à lui, il voyait juste ses amis s'éloigner de lui, lui reprochant de ne pas faire d'efforts envers Conway. Seulement, était-ce de sa faute s'il se méfiait ? S'il ne le trouvait juste pas intéressant ? Alors Eden les laissait et s'isolait dans les coins les moins fréquentés. Severus le remarquait d'ailleurs puisqu'il s'acharnait sur ses élèves, même les Slytherins. _

_Les premières semaines se passèrent ainsi, Eden se raccrochant à Erèbe et Scynism, alors que ceux-ci maudissaient de plus en plus les « traîtres » comme ils les appelaient à présent. Mais le jeune Snape continuait sa routine malgré tout, laissant chaque nuit sa place à sa moitié. Cependant, un parmi eux restait de temps en temps avec lui, Draco. Il essayait toujours de le rapprocher de Conway mais se heurtait invariablement à un mur._

_Aujourd'hui, il était au club de Duel dirigé par Lockart, le professeur de DCFM (un véritable incapable), et son père. Ils venaient de leur faire une démonstration quand il fut appelé avec Longbottom pour se battre. Tout se passait normalement, le Gryffindor cherchant à le blesser, mais le loupant toujours. Parce que malgré le temps passé, le « Trio d'Or » continuait de le haïr et cela allait en s'empirant. Une seconde d'inattention suffit à Longbottom pour l'éjecter à l'autre bout de la salle, contre un mur. Alors que les lions se moquaient ouvertement de lui, Draco, son père et étonnement Conway voulurent s'approcher de lui. Seulement Scynism sortit de sous ses vêtements, sifflant de rage, ayant reçu une partie de l'impact. Elle se dirigea dangereusement vers Longbottom, complétement tétanisé. Lockart eut alors la « merveilleuse » idée de lui lancer un _Volate Ascendere _la faisant voltiger. Augmentant sa colère, Scynism se retourna vers Longbottom, et alors que Severus allait lui jetait un sort, on entendit d'étranges sifflements. Tous regardèrent Eden, qui s'était relevé, effarés._

_~Reviens ici, ma belle, cette vermine ne mérite pas ton attention. ~_

_~Tu as raison mon Erèbe, allons-nous en. ~ _

_La Nécros rampa jusqu'à lui et remonta sur son bras. Sur ce, Eden sortit de la salle sans attendre. Il s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir et pris sa voix la plus froide._

- _Pourquoi me suis-tu Conway ?_

- _Je voulais vérifier que tu allais bien._

- _Tu m'as vu alors pars._

- _Pourquoi me hais-tu ?_

- _Je ne te hais pas, je te méprise._

_Et Eden s'en alla. _

_Suite à cet épisode, Conway chercha toujours son contact, sa présence, alors que tous les élèves de Poudlard regardaient le jeune Snape comme une bête sauvage. De plus en plus renfermé, celui-ci passa la porte des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Un coin abandonné où il était tranquille. Comme souvent quand il était seul, il se mit à chanter en Fourchelangue. Sauf qu'à peine les premiers mots sortis, un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Eden se releva hâtivement et regarda surpris le lavabo du milieu disparaître laissant une ouverture sur un large tuyau. N'hésitant pas longtemps, il y sauta. _

_Il avait trouvé la Chambre des Secrets, sanctuaire de Salazar Slytherin. Il l'explora, fouillant chaque recoin, cherchant un passage ou autre. Et il trouva ! Derrière le pied de la statue de Slytherin, il passa une porte, qui s'ouvrait sur un escalier descendant plus loin encore dans les entrailles de Poudlard. Ce qu'il vit à ce moment-là le stupéfia : devant lui se trouvait le bureau de Slytherin, un portrait de celui-ci accroché derrière._

_~Qui es-tu, mon enfant ?~_

_~Sir Slytherin…~_

_Sous les yeux exorbités d'Eden, Slytherin apparut en chair et en os, à quelque pas de lui. Il souriait amusé._

_~Comment…~_

_~Peu importe, je ne peux de toutes manières sortir d'ici. Alors qui es-tu, cher descendant ?~_

_Le jeune garçon se figea._

_~C'est-à dire que… je ne suis pas votre descendant…~_

_~Alors qui-es-tu, sacrebleu ?~_

_~Eden Snape, Sir. ~_

_~Je vois… et tu es tout de même parvenu à venir jusqu'ici... Voilà bien une cinquantaine d'années que je n'ai pas eu de visite, appelle-moi Salazar. ~_

_Slytherin s'interrompit et reprit._

_~Vois-tu, je m'ennuie ces derniers temps, alors si tu reviens me voir, je t'enseignerai. ~_

_~Ce sera un honneur, Salazar. ~_

_~Retourne à la surface maintenant, il est presque l'heure du dîner. ~_

_Et c'est ainsi, qu'Eden vint voir à chaque moment libre, qu'il avait, le célèbre sorcier. Il en apprenait plus, se perfectionnait, surtout en Magie Noire et en Magie Fourchelangue. Le jeune Snape faisait tout de même attention à ne pas paraître suspect, différent de d'habitude, à la face du monde. Quand Slytherin appris pour Erèbe, il le prit bien, les aidant même à se rapprocher davantage et fortifier leur lien. _

_Salazar se montrait très affectueux avec son disciple, il était son confident et son « ami » lui avait un soir dit Eden. Il l'appréciait. Son élève était toujours à l'écoute de ses conseils, suivant à la lettre chacune de ses indications. Même Tom n'avait été aussi passionné par les récits qu'il narrait à l'adolescent quelque fois. D'ailleurs il semblait très intéressé par l'histoire de la bague des Gaunt. Slytherin savait que c'était à cause de la Pierre de Résurrection. Et même si son descendant en avait fait un Horcrux en le lui laissant, il voulait aider le jeune garçon. Alors un jour, il l'emmena profondément, derrière les étagères de la bibliothèque de son bureau qu'Eden avait déjà parcourue. Ils étaient allés là où résidait son basilic, celui-ci étant inoffensif pour l'adolescent. Il lui avait confié le coffre contenant la Pierre, mais aussi les recherches effectuées de son vivant. Salazar savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Erèbe et donc Eden, l'ayant déjà rencontré quand il était encore en vie. _

_Quand le jeune Snape prit la bague pour la première fois, il sourit, heureux. Maintenant qu'il avait la Cape et la Pierre, il ne lui restait plus que la Baguette de Sureau. Seulement ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il se la ferait voler au cours de l'année. Dans les écrits de son professeur, il en apprit davantage sur les Horcrux, ce qu'ils étaient, à quoi ils servaient, et comment les créer. Il trouva même quelques lignes sur les Nécros, mais n'en apprit pas grand-chose, et alla donc demander plus de détails au Fondateur._

_Salazar lui avait répondu :_

- _ Un jour, durant un voyage à l'Est, dans l'actuelle Transylvanie, j'ai croisé un Nécros à l'agonie. Je l'ai soigné, et une fois rétabli, il m'a révélé qu'il était un des derniers survivants de son espèce, celle-ci étant à l'origine peu nombreuse. Il m'a peu parlé de lui, de ses pouvoirs, d'où il provenait. Vois-tu, les Nécros sont une race unique de créatures magiques, ils peuvent prendre la forme de corbeaux, de serpents ou encore de chats. Ils sont très rares mais très puissants. De ce que je sais, ils ont, en plus de leurs pouvoirs, un lien avec la mort. Et ils seraient apparus de nulle part. _

_Fasciné par ces informations, Eden se promit de se rendre en Transylvanie pour en apprendre plus sur Scynism et pourquoi ne pas retrouver des êtres comme elle. _

_C'est ainsi que se déroulèrent trois mois, entre les cours et ses visites dans la Chambre des Secrets. Eden ne se préoccupait plus tellement de lui et de sa santé, la fatigue le gagnant de plus en plus. Son teint pâlissait, de lourdes cernes marquaient son visage. Son père remarqua son état, mais pas seulement lui, et c'est ainsi que Conway commença à le coller et le suivre partout. Celui-ci lui demandait constamment s'il allait bien, après deux jours de ce traitement, il n'en put plus et sortit dehors, sous la neige. Installé aux pieds du Saul-Cogneur, il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment de calme. Il ne rentra que deux heures plus tard, à moitié gelé. _

_Il dut endurer Conway jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, celui-ci « devant rentrer chez lui ». Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait… _

_Durant la deuxième semaine, alors qu'Eden parcourait les couloirs pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, il fut assommé à un croisement. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait, c'était s'être réveillé dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il regarda la personne installée sur lui, lui-même couché et attaché par des chaînes à même le sol._

- _Conway. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_Celui-ci sourit machiavéliquement._

- _Tu vois, mon cher. Je vous déteste, toi et ta foutue fierté. Tout aurait pu très bien se passer si tu n'avais pas été aussi méfiant. Je t'aurais approché, on serait sortis ensemble, et après t'avoir baisé, je t'aurais jeté comme tu le mérites. Mais comme tu ne sembles pas très dispensé, je vais tout de même m'occuper de toi, après tout, il faut te montrer où est ta vraie place. Sale catin !_

- _Pourquoi faire ça ?_

- _Ce cher directeur m'a promis une belle récompense si je te brise. Et quoi de mieux qu'un viol !_

_Il avait dit cela sur un ton tout guilleret en souriant moqueusement._

- _Il m'a aussi chargé de récupérer quelque chose que tu lui aurais volé._

- _Quoi !_

- _Une bague._

- _Non…_

_Eden ne voulait pas, pas la Pierre de Résurrection… Il se mit alors à rire démentiellement, faisant froncer les sourcils à Conway._

- _Qui a-t-il de si drôle ?_

- _Tu n'es qu'un de ses pions, un vulgaire pantin._

- _Peut-être mais moi je ne suis pas une pute traînant dans la magie noire ! Monstre ! _

- _Monstre…_

_Eden se revit plus jeune sous la tyrannie des muggles… Erèbe serra les dents à l'intérieur de son esprit, il ne voulait pas que le jeune Snape revive des moments pareils. Seulement il était bloqué par la peur d'Eden…_

_Pendant ce temps, Conway avait déchiré les vêtements du Slytherin, sans attendre, il s'était mis à explorer le corps de sa victime, l'embrassant à divers endroits, lui laissant quelques marques, le mordant aussi. Mais ne pouvant plus attendre, il arracha le dernier vêtement que portait Eden, le laissant complétement nu sous lui. Conway sourit… puis plaqua violemment son bassin en le griffant et le pénétra en une seule poussée. Perdu dans ses plaisirs malsains, il ne vit pas les yeux d'Eden se voiler légèrement, prenant une teinte métallique, alors qu'il était pris de soubresauts._

_Conway se releva tout en observant son _œuvre._ Il se réajusta et commit l'erreur de prononcer les derniers mots qui firent exploser la fureur d'Erèbe. _

- _J'espère que ça t'a plus, petite pute, parce que je compte bien revenir prendre mon pied avec toi._

_Il s'était détourné pour se rapprocher de la sortie, quand il sentit l'air se glacer. Jetant un regard inquiet autour de lui, il vit qu'Eden avait changé et se tenait maintenant debout, les restants de chaînes pris dans la glace. Ses cheveux étaient devenus argentés et un peu plus longs. Ses yeux aussi, plus froids que jamais, avaient perdu leur beau bleu-métallique, pour prendre la couleur de l'acier le plus pur. Son teint était plus pâle, ses ongles avaient bien poussé, de même que ses dents… plus aiguisées, ce n'était plus que griffes et crocs… Ses oreilles s'étaient aussi effilées. _

_Conway essaya d'ouvrir la porte, hurlant de terreur, mais la poignée était prise dans la glace. Terrorisé il recula jusqu'à être collé au mur. Erèbe se rapprochait de lui comme d'une proie, le regard rivé sur lui alors qu'un sourire cruel étirait ses lèvres. Il allait payer pour ce qu'il venait de faire, cette misérable vermine… avait osé toucher son Eden._

- _Snape, cal… calme-toi ! Je suis… sûr qu'on p… peut s'arranger ! _

_La voix de Conway terminait dans les aigus à chaque pas de la _créature_ face à lui… Alors que toutes couleurs avaient déserté son visage._

- _Oh, mais tout est déjà réglé… murmura Erèbe d'une voix monocorde, je vais te massacrer pour ce que tu as fait… _

_Plus il avançait, plus son sourire se faisait sadique et la lueur démente dans ses yeux s'accentuait._

- _Après tout… tu ne t'es pas retenu, toi._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, Conway hurlait de douleur sous la torture des griffes d'Erèbe. Celui-ci prenant plaisir à le faire souffrir, il lui enleva chaque centimètre de peau visible, lui sectionnant quelques muscles, mais faisant toujours en sorte qu'il ne meure pas. Après un moment, alors que le misérable était à l'agonie, l'argenté le plaqua contre le mur, lui jetant un seau d'eau salée bien froid à la figure pour le réveiller. Il prononça les dernières paroles qu'entendit Conway avant de mourir pendu par les chaînes qui avait attaché Eden, et cloué au mur._

- _Voilà ce qui arrivera à toute personne qui s'en prendra à _lui_ et à moi, siffla Erèbe, j'espère que tu as apprécié._

_Il le laissa là agonisant, sortit rapidement de la pièce, parcourant les couloirs du château, et se rendit dans la Chambre des Secrets, pour retrouver Salazar dans ses appartements. Slytherin en le voyant arrivé seulement vêtu d'une cape en mauvais état et blessé, le fit aller à la salle de bain. Lui sortant des vêtements qu'Eden avait pris soins de mettre là en découvrant son dressing vide. Alors qu'Erèbe ne prononçait pas un mot, se nettoyant dans un bon bain chaud, le Fondateur entre dans la pièce. _

_~Que vous est-il arrivé ?~_

_~Un insecte s'en est pris à Eden, et a profité de lui, je lui ai rendu la monnaie de sa pièce…~_

_~Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ?~_

_~Récupérer Scynism dans notre chambre, écrire un mot à notre père pour Eden, et partir. ~_

_~Où ?~_

_~En Transylvanie d'abord, je pense, rechercher des Nécros. Puis à Durmstrang pour finir nos études. Et après nous reviendrons, vers nos dix-sept ans je pense, pour faire payer à ce vieux drogué du citron et ceux qui nous ont fait souffrir. ~_

_~Je suppose que vous allez voyager sous une autre identité. ~_

_~Nous serons Emrys Black. ~_

_C'est ainsi que Salazar dévoila à Eden qu'il existait un portail dans la Chambre, entre deux statues de serpents, qui pouvait l'emmener où il le désirait. Eden le prit promettant à Slytherin de revenir. _

_Durant les deux premiers mois, Eden, devenu Emrys, s'habitua à la vie en Transylvanie. Il s'était installé dans un village aux abords d'une forêt, se débrouillant pour se nourrir et se réchauffer. Il revenait quelques fois dans la Chambre des Secrets, grâce au médaillon que Salazar lui avait donné pour activer le portail à distance. Il apprenait ainsi les dernières nouvelles en Angleterre, comme quoi il était porté disparu. Il sut ainsi que cette nouvelle avait rendu son père encore plus acariâtre et susceptible (si c'était possible), que Draco s'en voulait énormément ainsi que ses amis de leur comportement du début d'année. Que la mort de Conway avait provoqué une vague de panique à Poudlard, plusieurs disant que son kidnappeur avait froidement éliminé l'élève qui aurait voulu le sauver. Dumbledore avait d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à calmer les esprits et reprendre le total contrôle de l'école. Que de son côté le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait assuré à son père qu'il le retrouverait. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas abandonner un enfant aussi puissant et particulier qu'Eden. _

_En Transylvanie, près du village de Bran, Eden faisait des recherches dans la forêt avec Scynism, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien trouvé de très concluant. Un soir, alors qu'il l'explorait plus profondément, il trouva un château qui avait l'air abandonné. _

_Une fois à l'intérieur, les chandeliers s'allumèrent d'eux-mêmes. C'était la demeure d'un sorcier... Parcourant les nombreux corridors, ouvrant plusieurs portes, il finit par s'arrêter dans une pièce qui avait sans doute, jadis, servi de salon. Ereinté, il se reposa dans l'un des fauteuils, apposant des sortilèges de protection autour de lui au cas où. _

_Quand il se réveilla, il vit un homme à quelques mètres de lui, l'observant. Eden sursauta et se levant rapidement, il recula tout en gardant l'inconnu dans son champ de vision. Une voix grave résonna alors derrière lui, alors qu'il se retournait brusquement, le rythme de son cœur s'accélérant._

- _Que fais-tu, ici, jeune humain ?_

_Eden le détailla. L'homme avait les yeux rouge-sang et des pupilles reptiliennes. Le blanc de ses yeux était noir. Sa peau était aussi blanche que de la craie, ses traits, fins. De longs cheveux dégradés, blancs et lisses, descendaient jusque sous ses omoplates et il était grand et légèrement musclé. Il portait un pantalon noir en cuir, et un haut semblable ouvert sur un torse imberbe, le tout surmonté cape sombre. L'ensemble soulignait parfaitement sa silhouette, ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination._

_Eden reprit son calme et son masque d'indifférence, faisant sourire l'inconnu, dévoilant une rangée de dents pointues._

- _Qui êtes-vous ? _

_Le sourire de l'homme se fit carnassier._

- _Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que répondre par une autre question était impoli ? Mais je vais te répondre, je n'ai pas de vrai nom, mais vous les humains m'appelez Lucifer._

_Eden recula de quelques pas, essayant de garder son sang-froid._

- _Et toi, tu me parais bien jeune pour un humain, quel âge as-tu ?_

« _Calme-toi Eden ! Il ne te fera rien si tu lui réponds !_

_-_Mais… c'est…

-_Ne t'en fais pas..._ »

_Reprenant confiance, Eden parla d'une voix neutre. _

- _Douze ans._

- _Alors tu ne peux pas encore te souvenir… marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

- _De quoi parlez-vous, demanda le jeune Snape curieux._

- _Mais de ta mémoire, très cher Erèbe._

« Erèbe !

-_Laisse-moi lui parler._ »

_S'exécutant, Erèbe prit le contrôle, sous les yeux surpris du démon. _

- _Alors en fin de compte, tu étais tout de même là._

- _Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez mon existence ?_

- _Tu ne te souviens donc de rien._

- _De quoi parlez-vous, dit-il froidement._

- _Peut-être était-ce trop tôt…_

_Erèbe fronça les sourcils, se mordant la lèvre, irrité. Le démon s'assit sur le canapé derrière lui, l'invitant à faire de même. _

- _Que faîtes-vous ici, si vous êtes Lucifer ? _

- _Je t'attendais, je savais que durant ce siècle, tu renaîtrais, et je suis venu pour te chercher, c'est pour cela que je t'ai envoyé Scynism. Les Nécros sont des démons qui nous servent, toi et moi. _

_~N'est-ce pas ?~_

_~Oui, Maître. ~_

- _J'en ai envoyé plusieurs au cours du temps, pour te retrouver, et c'est elle qui m'a prévenu de ta naissance. Elle fut aussi ton amie, avant que tu ne meure._

- _Attendez, je ne vous suis plus, là !_

_Lucifer soupira._

- _Tu es Erèbe, un puissant démon de la hiérarchie des Enfers, tu étais mon second et mon amant, il fut un temps. Tu as toujours été juste et beau. Beaucoup t'enviaient et te respectaient, mais personne n'osait s'attaquer à toi, du fait de ta puissance. Tu étais le seul démon qui pouvait aller sur terre à part moi. Tu étais chargé de t'assurer de l'équilibre instauré entre le Bien et le Mal, si on peut dire, qui existait depuis toujours. Afin qu'aucun ne prenne avantage sur l'autre. Qu'aucun démon n'abuse de ses pouvoirs sur les humains, de même pour les anges. Tu ne faisais qu'un avec la Magie, la créatrice de tout. Tu étais son protégé… Mais un jour tout a basculé… une vieille famille de sorciers à moitié démons, les Volkoff t'ont piégé et tué. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que la Magie te ferait renaître dans leur dernier descendant en ayant toutes leurs connaissances, pour les punir, mais aussi reprendre ta place. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de l'enfant que j'ai rencontré tout à l'heure…_

- _Eden…_

- _Oui, il est ta réincarnation, vous ne faites qu'un. Plus tard, vous devrez vous unir, pour récupérer votre puissance d'antan._

_Un silence s'installa durant plusieurs minutes, avant qu'Erèbe ne reprenne la parole. _

- _Et cette guerre entre Lord Voldemort et Dumbledore…_

- _Ce sera à toi d'y mettre un terme. Pour rétablir l'équilibre…_

- _Je ne comprends pas…_

- _Quand tu as disparu, plusieurs évènements se sont produits, les êtres «blancs » voulant éliminer les êtres « noirs », pour que ceux-ci ne leur causent pas de tort, et inversement. Plusieurs guerres en ont résulté au fils des siècles que ce soit pour les humains ou d'autres espèces. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses y mettre un terme._

- _Comment…_

- _Je l'ignore, c'est ton rôle, pas le mien._

_Après le départ du démon, de retour dans son taudis, Eden se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'ils avaient appris. Et ils n'en conclurent qu'une chose, qu'ils doivent accomplir leur devoir ou non, ils devaient devenir plus puissants ! Au moins pour survivre. Lucifer lui ayant clairement dit qu'il ne l'aiderait pas, « Il ne le peut pas de toutes façons. » avait commenté Erèbe, mais qu'il réveillerait juste ses pouvoirs le moment venu._

_Décidé et déterminé, Eden déménagea dans le Château de Bran, lieu abandonné et entouré de forêt. Il y serait tranquille pour s'entraîner et approfondir ses connaissances. Le démon avait tout de même installé des barrières magiques autour du Château et ses alentours, d'anti-transplanage, de protection, d'anti-moldus, mais aussi pour qu'on ne puisse pas repérer la magie d'Eden, qui serait lui-même le Gardien du Secret de ce lieu. La demeure était devenue incartable. Eden durant les premiers jours s'affaira à restaurer le château, ce qui était un bon entraînement pour le début d'après Erèbe. Il ne s'occupa que de pièces principales, une chambre, un salon, une cuisine, une salle à manger, une salle d'entraînement –la plus grande- et une bibliothèque où se trouvait un bureau. Celle-ci encore vide, se remplirait avec les futures « acquisitions » d'Eden. _

_Souvent Lucifer apparaissait pendant ses entraînements et lui proposer de combattre avec des armes blanches ou à mains nues. Bien qu'il se fasse toujours mettre au tapis, ressortant avec plusieurs blessures et hématomes. Le Diable venait aussi pour le voir, disant qu'en Enfer, il s'ennuyait._

_Hormis cela, Eden s'exerçait aux sorts qu'Erèbe avait en mémoire, et il y en avait pas mal. Il revenait également souvent voir Salazar dans la Chambre et discutait longuement avec lui. _

_Quelquefois il partait dans d'autres pays, achetant ou prenant divers livres ou objets magiques._

_Au mois de juillet 1993, alors qu'Eden venait d'atteindre ses treize ans, il reçut une lettre de réponse du Directeur Karkaroff._

Mr Black,

Il m'est impossible de vous admettre ainsi en troisième année, si je ne puis m'assurer que vous avez le niveau requis.

Je vous prie donc de vous présenter à l'Institut Durmstrang le 1er Août, à neuf heures précises grâce au portoloin ci-joint pour une évaluation de vos connaissances et vous familiariser avec la disposition des lieux,

Igor Karkaroff, Directeur de l'Institut de Durmstrang

_Et ce jour arriva bien vite. Vêtu d'une tenue en cuir noir tout aussi agréable qu'utile, composée d'un pantalon griffé à plusieurs endroits, trois ceintures serrant sa cuisse droite, et d'un haut sans manches à haut col ouvert sur son torse, des chaînes traversant son dos, de lourdes bottes noires où s'entrechoquaient d'autres chaînes et d'une cape bleue nuit retenue par une attache représentant un serpent en argent, il s'avança d'un pas sûr vers Durmstrang._

_Il rabattit son capuchon en arrivant face à l'entrée imposante de l'Institut. Ses traits n'avaient pas vraiment changé, hormis ses yeux vairons, le droit bleu métallique, l'autre argent, avec une légère couleur rouge sur l'extérieur. Une lueur de malice dans son regard froid. Une fine cicatrice barrait son œil gauche, souvenir d'un vol qui avait mal tourné. Ses cheveux, devenus argentés avec de nombreuses mèches noires, tombaient désormais sur ses épaules, et retombaient devant ses yeux._

_Il attendit un moment avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur un homme brun, vêtu des vêtements typiques de la Scandinavie. Il avait une stature imposante et un regard dur. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, Eden remarqua la beauté froide des lieux, la seule lumière éclairant le hall étant celle du soleil passant par les fenêtres magnifiquement gravés de diverses scènes. Sur le mur derrière l'homme qu'il devina être Igor Karkaroff, un majestueux tableau représentant un Magyar à Pointes étendu près d'un ruisseau surplombé d'une forêt le dardait d'un œil rouge méfiant, tenant entre ses griffes le blason de Durmstrang. Dans les coins de la salle des piliers surmontés de gargouilles étaient installés. Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par le directeur qui lui demanda de le suivre. Traversant de nombreux couloirs, ils arrivèrent dans une salle vaste et déserte. Karkaroff se plaça face à lui, les mains croisées derrière le dos._

- **_Qu'allons-nous faire, Monsieur ?_**

_Eden parla d'un ton neutre en russe, se doutant que s'il intégrait l'Institut il trouverait peu de personnes parlant Anglais, alors avec l'aide d'une potion, il avait appris en quelques jours plusieurs langues slaves, comme s'il les avait toujours parlées. _

_Pour toute réponse, l'homme fit apparaître un mannequin mouvant, doté d'une volonté propre._

- **_Combattez-le, et si je vous estime un minimum compétent, vous m'affronterez. Ainsi je jugerai si vous êtes digne d'intégrer ce noble Institut, Mr Black. Mais sachez que si cela devait arriver, vous devrez m'appeler Directeur Karkaroff. Et faire preuve du même respect envers vos professeurs._**

_Le combat ne fut pas long, en seulement deux sorts lancés rapidement, un _Evanes _et un _Electro, _de puissants maléfices, le mannequin fut à terre. Ses cendres furent vite balayées par Karkaroff qui se plaça devant Eden baguette en main._

- **_Je dois avouer que vous êtes plutôt doué, Mr Black. Mais voyons voir ce que vous valez face à moi. _**

_Ne perdant pas de temps, il envoya un simple _Expelliarmus _en direction de l'anglais, mais qui fut arrêté par bouclier invisible. Eden contrattaqua avec un _Flammae _suivi d'un _Sonos_, le directeur put éviter le premier mais le deuxième résonna dans ses oreilles comme des enceintes. Heureusement pour lui, il parvint rapidement à arrêter le sort, avant de devenir sourd. Karkaroff envoya plusieurs dizaines de maléfices sur son peut-être futur élève afin de tester son endurance et son habileté. Et il ne fut pas déçu, l'argenté en évita la quasi-totalité hormis un qui toucha sa jambe, le mettant à genoux. Ne s'attardant pas, l'adolescent envoya plusieurs sorts communs de Magie Noire ou Blanche, tous aussi puissants et difficiles à maîtriser les uns que les autres. Karkaroff se protégea avec un bouclier puissant avant de lui lancer un _Mereas_, qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire. Eden se sentit soudainement vidé de ses forces, il ne pouvait même plus bouger un doigt, ses muscles étaient endoloris, son souffle était saccadé. _

- **_Nous en avons terminé à présent._**

_Karkaroff se rapprocha et le fit léviter à travers plusieurs couloirs, l'emmena dans son bureau tout en l'installant sur un siège en face de lui. Il lui servit une potion régénératrice. Se positionnant confortablement dans son fauteuil, le directeur le regarda boire d'un œil critique, attendant que l'adolescent lui adresse son attention. Ce qui ne tarda pas._

- **_Je dois bien avouer, Mr Black que vous feriez un excellent élément dans cet institut, mais j'aimerais que vous me disiez pourquoi Durmstrang et non ailleurs._**

- **_Ici, je pourrai apprendre les rudiments de la Magie Noire, Directeur Karkaroff, et je me suis laissé dire que cet Institut est réputé pour rendre les sorciers puissants._**

- **_Donc votre but est de devenir puissant._**

- **_Comme tout le monde, Directeur Karkaroff._**

- **_Mais il me semblait, Mr Black, que durant notre combat, vous utilisiez des maléfices supérieurs à ceux enseignés en troisième année._**

- **_Directeur Karkaroff, je suis passionné par la magie, et j'aime apprendre sans m'arrêter à ce que l'on m'enseigne._**

- **_Très bien, vous m'avez convaincu. Vous allez passer les trois prochains jours ici, avec le professeur Ivanov qui vous expliquera le fonctionnement de cet Institut, ainsi que nos différentes règles. Maintenant sortez, il vous attend dehors._**

- **_Bonne journée, Directeur Karkaroff._**

_Une fois celui-ci de nouveau seul, il soupira._

- **_ Vraiment intéressant, ce petit, il pourrait devenir extrêmement puissant, je serai curieux de voir son évolution._**

_Sur-ce, il se remit au travail, puisqu'accueillir un élève en cours de scolarité n'était pas de tout repos._

_Eden marchait en ce moment-même avec le professeur Ivanov. Ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, équivalente de celle de Poudlard, mais en bien plus imposante, avec son sol en marbre et ses murs en pierre grise, l'ambiance plus sombre, moins chaleureuse. Il s'installa à une table avec Ivanov. Il la détailla alors que celle-ci s'asseyait face à lui. C'était une très belle femme. Cheveux noirs bouclés retombant dans son dos, des traits aristocratiques, des yeux marron pétillants. Elle portait une cape noire par-dessus un bustier rouge et un pantalon sombre avec des bottes à hauts talons. Elle parla d'une voix douce étonnante, en anglais avec tout de même un accent slave._

- _Je serai ton professeur de Magie Noire cette année et toutes celles à venir. Ici, tu choisiras une section dans laquelle tu feras toute ta scolarité. Il y a les Dragons, les Mages et les Ombres. Les Dragons ont pour spécificité d'apprendre le combat et les duels, différentes magies et techniques s'y rapportant. Pour les Mages, ce sont les différentes magies et savoirs. Alors que les Ombres, un approfondissement en potions et les magies particulièrement sombres. Mais malgré cela, ils ont tous des cours communs, comme l'Histoire de la Magie, Magie Noire, Métamorphose, Potion et Etude de Langues. Tu pourras aussi choisir différentes options, deux minimums, entre l'Etude de Runes, l'Arithmancie, Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Astronomie, Botanique et Vol, sachant que certaines sont spécifiques à une section._

- _Serait-il possible de choisir plusieurs sections, professeurs Ivanov ?_

- _En effet, mais cela serait extrêmement ardu, il ne doit y avoir que deux élèves jusqu'à maintenant. Ce sont les Obsidians, ils ont leur propre dortoir, comme chaque section. Enfin, tout dépendra des résultats de la répartition. Un rituel qui t'indiquera ta section. Maintenant je vais te faire visiter._

_Ils sortirent et tout en le guidant, le professeur lui indiquait les règles._

- _Elles ne sont pas nombreuses, à peine une dizaine, mais tu te dois de les respecter parfaitement, si tu ne veux pas avoir à subir d'amères représailles._

- _Quelles sont-elles, professeur Ivanov ?_

- _Premièrement, il t'est interdit de manquer de respect à un adulte. Deuxièmement, les duels sont autorisés ici, à conditions de ne pas blesser mortellement ton adversaire et d'avoir l'autorisation de ton professeur principal. Troisièmement, tu as obligation de te rendre à tes cours, tu n'es pas autorisé à en manquer un seul, de même pour tes devoirs, à moins d'avoir un mot d'un professeur ou de l'infirmière. De même pour les retards, qui ne sont pas tolérés. Quatrièmement, le soir, il y a un couvre-feu à vingt-trois heures, tâche de le respecter. Quatrièmement, les sorties en dehors du domaine sont interdites à moins d'avoir une autorisation d'un professeur. Et enfin, tout ce qui concerne la dégradation du matériel et autres règles de bases. _

- _Bien, professeur Ivanov._

- _Parfait, alors rentre chez toi. Nous avons fini tout ce que nous avions à faire. Reviens demain voir le Directeur Karkaroff pour les derniers détails._

_Et elle s'en alla le laissant dans le hall._

_En arrivant dans sa demeure, Eden vit que Lucifer l'y attendait avec deux épées. Il soupira tout en pensant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se reposer ce soir-là._

Et le voilà aujourd'hui…

Il avait dix-sept ans, et s'apprêtait à retourner en Angleterre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?<strong>_

_**Prochain Chapitre avec le retour en Angleterre et surprises ! xP**_

_**Review ?**_


	8. Chapitre 7 - Emrys Black

_**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews !**_

_**Et après une longue absence, le chapitre 7 ! Qui j'espère vous plaira ! **_

_**Merci encore à ma bêta Dancer, qui prend le temps de corriger mes fautes. x)**_

_**Plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>Eden Severus Snape

**Auteur : **Nyx-Death

**Bêta :** Tango Dancer

**Couple :** HPTJ

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Harry est enfermé dans son placard, inconscient. Mais quelqu'un va le tirer de ce mauvais pas et le sauver, mais pourra-t-il revivre normalement ? DarkHarry! HPLV!

**Avertissement : **Tout d'abord, je prierais à tout Homophobe, quel qu'il soit de fermer cette page, pour ce qui est des âmes sensibles, pareils, ce n'est pas un rating M pour faire beau ! Pour ceux qui ont tout de même décidé de rester, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez.

**REVIEW ?**

* * *

><p>« <em>Mettre les pièces de l'échiquier en place prépare à porter le premier coup.<em> » **Anonyme**

« _C'est le double du plaisir que de tromper le trompeur. _» **Jean de La fontaine**

**_Chapitre VII : Emrys Black._**

Gripsec était un gobelin influent, très influent. Et cette influence n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis que le jeune sorcier, Eden Severus Snape, était venu à Gringotts.

Auparavant, il n'avait sous sa charge que les coffres des Potter et des Black, même s'ils n'étaient jamais utilisés. Seulement, depuis l'adoption d'Harry Potter, il avait obtenu les dossiers des coffres des Prince et des Volkoff, dont les biens autrefois conservés en Russie avaient été transférés en Angleterre pour en faciliter l'accès par son client.

Aujourd'hui 1er Août 1997, le futur Lord de ces Nobles Maisons, le lendemain même de sa majorité, allait pratiquer le rituel qui lui permettrait de revendiquer les pleins droits sur sa fortune. Gripsec avait reçu, une semaine plus tôt, une lettre annonçant son arrivée sous le nom d'Emrys Black. Il préparait donc sa venue depuis ainsi que la cérémonie Même le Directeur Ragnok Pattes-de-Poule, dont la présence était nécessaire pour l'acquisition d'un héritage aussi important, avait été prévenu.

Assis dans un bureau à présent décoré aux couleurs de quatre nobles familles au lieu de deux, Gripsec attendait donc à présent l'arrivée de l'héritier.

* * *

><p>Il descendait un Chemin de Traverse bondé vers Gringotts d'un pas sûr mais pressé, attirant les regards de par sa longue cape sombre, dont le capuchon rabattu dissimulait ses traits de manière à ce que seules quelques longues mèches argentées qui en dépassaient soient visibles. Il aurait facilement pu être pris pour un Death Eater si son dos n'était marqué d'un phénix tenant entre ses serres un serpent. De plus, les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sortiraient pas ainsi à découvert, au risque de se faire prendre par les Aurors.<p>

« _Ils nous retrouverons plus tard ?_

-Oui.

-_Espérons ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontres…_

-Tout devrait bien se passer, Vlad' a vérifié, aucunes de nos _connaissances_ ne sera là.

-_Il serait dommage pour eux de venir nous déranger pour le moment…_»

Alors que le rire d'Erèbe envahissait son esprit, Eden eut un sourire en coin. Tout se passerait comme ils l'avaient prévu, Erèbe et lui avaient mis du temps à tout préparer, ils avaient envisagé toutes les possibilités. Il récupérait la Pierre, la Cape dans son coffre et s'il ne se trompait pas, il devrait bientôt mettre la main sur la Baguette. Et alors tout serait en place pour _leur fusion_.

Sans se préoccuper des gobelins en armure qui le regardaient suspicieusement, il avança tranquillement vers un guichet libre. Le gobelin assis au comptoir le regarda par-dessus son bureau surélevé.

« _Sûrement pour impressionner la clientèle…_ » Marmonna Erèbe, mais Eden savait qu'il respectait ces créatures, car bien que cupides, elles étaient loyales envers ceux qui protégeaient leurs intérêts, mais par-dessus tout envers la Magie. Du moins, c'est le souvenir qu'il avait gardé d'eux…

Le gobelin le regarda avec méfiance, les yeux plissés, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix sèche et froide.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je viens rencontrer mon entrepreneur financier, Gripsec. Répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Si le banquier fut surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Les gobelins avaient certainement dû être prévenus de son arrivée, puisqu'Eden fut conduit sans plus attendre derrière les guichets et le long des couloirs sombres jusqu'à une porte imposante et richement décorée. Il attendit l'autorisation d'entrer pour s'avancer dans la pièce qui n'avait pas tant changé depuis sa dernière visite, hormis les armoiries des Volkoff et des Prince présentes sur les murs. Derrière le bureau se tenait Gripsec, qui le détailla du regard alors que l'autre gobelin sortait silencieusement.

- Mr Black, veuillez me suivre.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy avait dix-sept ans depuis presque un mois. Il repensait à son cousin qu'il avait <em>trahi<em>… Il était vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas, à proprement parler, poignardé dans le dos, mais le fait était là. Il avait préféré un étranger à un membre de sa famille et il n'arrivait pas à se le pardonner.

Après la découverte du cadavre de Sey Conway enchaîné, presque méconnaissable, et l'enlèvement d'Eden Snape, il avait culpabilisé, lui le fier héritier Malfoy ! Il avait réfléchi à ce qui avait pu arriver à son cousin… Rien que l'état dans lequel on avait retrouvé le corps du Slytherin dans la vieille salle de classe saccagée, lui avait fait imaginer le pire.

Bientôt cinq années que Draco cherchait n'importe quoi, une preuve, un indice… N'importe quoi qui lui permette de retrouver le fils de son parrain… Malheureusement ses tentatives, ses recherches et tout ce qu'il avait entrepris pour _lui_ s'étaient soldées par un misérable échec.

Son parrain l'avait aidé, tout aussi affecté que lui par la disparition d'Eden, voire même plus. Mais il n'y avait _rien_, _absolument rien_ et il commençait à douter que le jeune Snape puisse être en vie.

Il s'assit sur son lit, refermant son livre de Magie Noire et soupira en allant le poser sur son bureau. Dans trois jours, son père le conduirait pour la première fois devant Lord Voldemort, leur Maître, et il prendrait la Marque Noire. Fier, il l'était, seulement, il appréhendait de se retrouver face au Lord. Qui n'aurait pas peur de lui faire face ? _Personne_…

Enfin, pour le moment, bien que Théodore veuille le voir, Draco décida de se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse après lui avoir envoyé une courte note lui indiquant qu'ils se retrouveraient là-bas avec Blaise et Pansy.

* * *

><p>A quelques mètres de là, dans l'ombre d'un arbre, la silhouette qui l'observait sourit.<p>

- **Emrys ne va pas être content. Cela me promet un très beau spectacle…**

Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre…

**_-Emrys Black._**

**_-Vlad Nadov… _**

_Cela faisait trois semaines que le nouvel élève avait intégré les Obsidians. Ils n'étaient que deux avant son arrivée, lui et Serena Nadov, sa sœur jumelle. _

_Trois semaines que Black les ignorait…_

_Jusqu'à ce matin-là, où il descendit dans le salon et pour la première fois, les salua. D'habitude, il ne descendait qu'au moment des cours, partait avant eux, sans leur adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard, comme s'ils n'existaient pas. _

_Ils se présentèrent, mais sans détails. Les jumeaux Nadov étaient en quatrième année, lui en troisième…_

_L'année suivante, Black intégra leur classe, son niveau étant trop avancé pour une quatrième année. Serena et lui ne savaient pas d'où il tirait toutes ses connaissances, ni d'où lui venait sa facilité pour la Magie, quelle qu'elle soit, mais ils acceptaient. _

_Mais Black ne s'arrêta pas là. Avec la permission du Directeur Karkaroff, il put arrêter certains cours dont il passa ses ASPICS fin janvier. Il passait son temps dehors, dans la forêt. Personne ne savait ce qu'il y faisait, mais il était impossible de le découvrir, puisqu'il disparaissait complètement._

_Cependant, une nuit qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir, il surprit Black changé, totalement différent, en pleine conversation avec un serpent. Le lendemain, ils n'allèrent pas en cours, Black leur expliquant sans grands détails l'existence d'Erèbe et de Scynism. Serena et lui jurèrent de ne rien dévoiler par un serment sorcier et un pacte de sang._

_Ils apprirent alors ses futurs plans, du moins en partie. Surtout sa fusion qui aurait lieu après ses dix-sept ans._

_En septembre 1995, Black entra en septième année. _

_En octobre, le Pr. Andropov, directeur des Ombres et professeur de Magie du Sang, le provoqua en duel. Il n'aimait pas Black et n'appréciait pas lui enseigner, alors il voulait prouver qu'il n'avait pas sa place parmi les Obsidians. Le face-à-face dura une après-midi entière durant laquelle les sorts fusèrent, tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Au final, Black l'emporta, gagnant le respect de son professeur mais aussi de tous les élèves, dont un certain nombre le haïssait auparavant._

_Cette année-là, il participa au Tournoi de Duel International d'Allemagne. _

_Il finit premier…_

_Les deux années suivantes et malgré qu'il n'était plus scolarisé, le directeur Karkaroff l'autorisa à rester à l'Institut Durmstrang. _

_Les Duels furent instaurés dans les programmes._

_Il resta dans leur dortoir même s'il ne suivait plus les cours. Il profitait de la bibliothèque très fournie, mais aussi des tournois auxquels les professeurs participaient également. Il allait aussi souvent voir les enseignants pour se faire expliquer des sorts, des rituels qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais il était surtout là, leur avait-il avoué, pour rester avec eux et pour terminer son apprentissage de la Nécromancie._

Vlad disparut en même temps que Draco Malfoy transplanait, tout en ricanant.

* * *

><p>Durant les heures qui suivirent, Eden prit la tête de quatre des plus grandes et anciennes familles du monde sorcier, sous les regards attentifs de Ragnok et Gripsec.<p>

Le rituel se déroula en trois étapes…

La première fut de se faire reconnaître comme légitime héritier de ces Nobles Maisons en faisant couler son sang quatre fois dans différentes crevasses au sol.

La deuxième fut de se faire accepter par les bagues des Potter, des Black, des Prince et par le bracelet des Volkoff.

Pour la dernière, il dut prêter serment, jurant de toujours agir dans le meilleur intérêt des familles dont on lui confiait le blason et la charge, récitant ensuite la devise de chacune des Maisons.

Et le voilà, en ce 1er Août, dans le bureau de Ragnok, officiellement Emrys Black, mais officieusement Eden Prince, Lord Prince-Volkoff-Potter-Black, détenteur de tous les titres s'y associant.

Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil face aux deux gobelins. Gripsec lui énonçait toutes ses possessions et ses titres. Quand il eut terminé, Eden parla d'une voix neutre, bien que ne laissant pas place au refus, suivant le seul conseil que lui avait donné Erèbe pour discuter avec les créatures en tête : « _Sois respectueux mais ferme et inflexible face à eux, c'est le seul moyen d'obtenir ce que tu veux. _»

- J'aimerai que vous créez un dossier prouvant l'existence d'Emrys Black, lui donnant un passé de sorte que si quelques curieux décidaient de fouiller, ils ne trouvent pas une personne sortie de nulle part.

Ragnok croisa ses mains sous son menton et dit d'un ton sérieux mais sec.

- Lord… Vous êtes à ce jour l'un de nos plus estimés clients, il est donc tout à fait concevable que nous accédions à votre requête.

- Parfait.

- Pour cela, il vous faudra remplir quelques formulaires, mais je suppose que vous vous êtes déjà informé sur les systèmes juridiques sorciers et gobelin…

- Effectivement... Pour en revenir à mes coffres, Severus Snape aura accès à celui des Prince mais à aucun autre. De même pour Draco Malfoy et la fortune des Black malgré la restriction sur Narcissa Malfoy née Black, bloquez-lui tous accès.

- Est-ce tout ?

- Non, j'ai appris qu'Albus Dumbledore se servait du compte jeune au nom d'Harry Potter et utilise la demeure Black au 12, Grimmauld Place. Fermez-lui en l'accès et mettez mes propriétés sous _Fidelitas_, j'en serai le Gardien. Que cela soit fait dans les plus brefs délais.

- Comme il vous siéra, Lord Black. Cependant, pour l'expulsion du directeur de Poudlard, vous devrez nous accompagner.

- Alors allons-y tout de suite.

Eden jubilait, le vieux fou allait s'en mordre les doigts et pas qu'un peu !

Et ce n'était que le commencement…

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où se trouvaient Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Maugrey, Remus Lupin, Augusta Longbottom et son petit-fils Neville, Hermione Granger, ainsi que toute la famille Weasley, à l'exception des deux frères ainés Bill et Charlie Weasley et des jumeaux. L'identité de la dernière personne présente le fit se tendre, car elle n'était autre que son père, Severus Snape…<p>

« Je me demande comment il a réagi à notre disparition…

-_Nous verrons cela plus tard, mais il semble différent, plus sombre qu'avant ou plus amer…_

-Je ne sais pas.»

Severus avait vieilli. Eden remarqua qu'il était plus maigre qu'autrefois, son visage plus dur aussi. Et ses yeux plus froids que jamais, jetaient des regards agacés et dégoûtés aux autres occupants de la pièce, plus particulièrement à… Sirius Black.

« _Quelle bonne surprise ! Je sens que ce qui va suivre sera particulièrement comique ! »_ Il ne put retenir un sourire au rire d'Erèbe. Oui, ce serait remarquable !

La seule expression ahurie des membres de l'Ordre était à mourir de rire. Il réussit néanmoins à conserver son attitude impassible, mais avec beaucoup de peine.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore fut déçu quand il vit son pion, Sey Conway mort. Même s'il avait récupéré la bague des Gaunt, il restait tout de même ce gosse dans la nature. Il était puissant, et en voyant l'état désastreux du cadavre, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou pas. Seulement Eden Snape deviendrait un de ses pions quoiqu'il arrive, une carte maîtresse qui lui ferait gagner cette guerre…<p>

Or, le garçon avait disparu, et aujourd'hui, il pouvait aussi bien être mort que vivant.

Heureusement il avait réussi à garder Severus de son côté en lui assurant qu'il allait retrouver son fils.

Il ignorait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait la même promesse et que le maître des potions n'était dans l'Ordre que parce que le mage noir le lui avait ordonné.

Le directeur de Poudlard était pour beaucoup clairvoyant, il parvenait à savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'avance, mais aussi n'était jamais pris de cours. Mais ce jour-là, il le fut devant l'arrivée des gobelins -et pas n'importe lesquels, Gripsec, qui lui tenait tête depuis des années pour l'empêcher de mettre la main sur la fortune des Potter, et le directeur de Gringotts Ragnok qui l'avait empêché de nombreuses fois de conditionner des héritages et des fortunes, comme celle des Malfoy ou des Black. Et ce sorcier…

La veille, le 31 juillet, tout l'Ordre s'était réuni pour fêter l'anniversaire du _futur sauveur_. Mais aussi pour parler du retour public de Lord Voldemort qui avait attaqué le village de Pré-au-Lard deux semaines auparavant, y faisant de nombreuses victimes et blessés. Devant cette attaque massive de Death Eaters et la présence du Lord, le Ministre, Cornelius Fudge avait été obligé admettre que la guerre et l'ancien règne de Terreur imposé par le mage reprenaient.

Les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre, qui ne s'étaient pas attendus à une attaque d'une telle envergure auraient perdu si les Death Eaters n'avaient pas battu en retraite.

Quelques membres étaient repartis la veille après une longue soirée : ils devaient se préparer à toute nouvelle _sortie_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Beaucoup étaient tout de même restés à la fin de la soirée, profitant des nombreuses chambres d'ami de la grande maison des Black.

Et alors que Dumbledore calmait une énième dispute entre Sirius et Severus, tout en demandant à ce dernier de lui faire son rapport sur les activités du côté Sombre, les deux gobelins et le sorcier avaient débarqué.

Déjà comment avaient-ils pu traverser son sortilège de _Fidelitas _et les protections de la maison ? Et que venaient-ils faire ici ?

C'est donc de sa meilleure voix de grand-père bienveillant que le vieux sorcier leur demanda, sortant tout le monde de leur surprise :

- Et que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite, Maîtres Gobelins

* * *

><p>Ragnok n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié les sorciers, Albus Dumbledore encore moins, dont le ton condescendant avait le don de l'horripiler.<p>

Quand ce jeune humain, Eden Snape avait fait son apparition, le gobelin avait su que les choses allaient changer. Bien sûr, le directeur de Poudlard allait tomber, mais surtout, les créatures magiques et la Magie leur mère, allaient reprendre leurs droits. Il l'avait senti dans la Magie de l'enfant, sa nature protectrice…

Et Ragnok voulait suivre l'exemple de la Magie et croire en ce jeune sorcier…

* * *

><p>- Nous sommes ici pour reprendre la demeure des Black.<p>

La voix du gobelin claqua dans le silence, alors qu'Eden s'empêchait de sourire. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre et furent plutôt bruyantes, chacun protestant à grands cris, jusqu'à ce que le directeur y mette fin, légèrement contrarié.

- Et pourquoi cela, je vous prie ?

- Mon client ici présent, demande l'expulsion immédiate de toutes les personnes se trouvant dans ses propriétés, ainsi que la restitution complète de tous ses biens.

Eden repoussa sa capuche, qu'il avait pris soin de mettre pour un meilleur effet, en arrière, et se présenta d'une voix glaciale.

- Je me nomme Emrys Black, nouveau Lord Black, Albus Dumbledore. Je demande à ce que toutes personnes ici présentes vident les lieux et que toutes les possessions des Black me soient restituées.

- Mr Black, commença le vieux fou calmement, légèrement mais très légèrement en colère, je ne remets pas votre titre en cause puisque si le directeur Ragnok est lui-même présent, c'est que vos revendications sont légitimes. Cependant, vous comprendrez que nous ayons besoin de cette demeure pour les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix qui ont pour but de mettre un terme au règne de Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore s'attendait à ce que le jeune sorcier face à lui tremble au nom du Lord, mais il n'en fut rien, et la réaction fut tout autre.

Les lèvres d'Eden s'étirèrent en un sourire froid, une lueur de folie dans ses yeux vairons.

- Monsieur, je comprends parfaitement vos raisons…

Il vit le directeur commençait à sourire de sa victoire. Il n'allait pas être déçu…

- … mais voyez-vous, il se trouve que je m'en moque. Votre guéguerre ne regarde que vous et Lord Voldemort. Que vous défendiez le monde ou pas, c'est votre affaire, mais vous ne le ferez pas _chez moi, _assena-t-il.

- Sous-entendez-vous que vous êtes un Death Eater ?

Le ton se fit encore plus froid alors que le jeune Lord commençait à perdre patience. .

- Je ne suis pas à _son_ service, puisque s'il y a bien une chose que vous devriez savoir, c'est que je déteste me soumettre à qui que ce soit. Et avant que vous ne parliez de Sirius Black, je vous arrête tout de suite, il ne peut pas prétendre au titre de Lord Black étant donné que sa mère l'a déshérité, maintenant partez, avant que je ne vous y force.

Ce fut Augusta Longbottom, étonnement, qui prit la parole.

- Lord Black, je me dois d'intervenir. Mr Dumbledore est le Chef du Magenmagot, Ordre de Merlin Première Classe et Lord Dumbledore, et je suis quant à moi la Matriarche de la famille Longbottom, ci-présent également le Lord Weasley. Nous sommes donc trois chefs de familles, contre vous seul. Nous sommes donc en droit de vous mettre un procès pour acte de soutien du mage noir et de réquisition de bien pour la défense de la communauté sorcière.

- Sachez, Madame, que je ne cautionne aucune action, ni pour _le Bien_, ni pour _le Mal_. De plus, que vous soyez Lord ou Matriarche m'indiffère. Vous êtes trois ? Je suis seul, mais Lord de quatre grandes familles avec le soutien de Nobles de Pays de l'Est, dont les Nadov. Donc, peu m'importent vos menaces, puisque c'est bien ce que sont vos paroles. De plus, je suis moi-même en droit de traîner le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore devant le Magenmagot, dont le soutien me serait apporté par plusieurs membres.

- Et sous quelles accusations ?

- Tout d'abord, la non-assistance et l'incarcération d'innocent à Azkaban, pour Sirius Black. Puis la violation de vie privée envers vos élèves. L'usage de potions interdites sans autorisation du Ministère, comme le Véritasérum. Obstruction aux lois protégeant les possessions des sorciers, abus de vos titres… Je pense que je vais m'arrêter là pour le moment.

Dumbledore était dans une rage folle, comment ce gamin savait-il tout cela ? Se résignant pour l'instant à se contenter de sauver le peu de dignité qui lui restait, il transplana suivi de tous les membres de l'Ordre, à l'exception Sirius Black et Severus Snape.

Eden souriait, fier comme jamais, mais aussi heureux. Enfin ce vieux timbré allait payer et la vengeance était un plat qu'il mangerait _glacé_.

Se reprenant tout de même, face au deux hommes, alors que les gobelins commençaient à poser les sortilèges.

« Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs ?

-Que vouliez-vous dire, par la_ non-assistance et l'incarcération _d'Albus contre moi ?

-Que votre filleul aurait pu être élevé par vous, Sirius. Que si Dumbledore l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu vous obtenir un véritable procès en vous faisant administrer du Véritasérum, et que vous n'auriez pas stupidement perdu douze années de votre vie à cause de lui. Harry Potter ne serait pas _mort_ pour rien…

-Pourtant il…

-Je ne veux pas savoir.

-Alors Harry… Ce misérable ! Je vais le….

-Vous ne ferez rien du tout. Je vais m'occuper moi-même de son cas. Et votre aide me serait très utile…

-Laissez-moi réfléchir…

-Sirius, je vais vous permettre de résider ici, mais l'accès à cette maison sera interdit aux autres à moins que je vous l'accorde.

-Remus Lupin, peut-il… ?

-Je suppose qu'il est digne de confiance.

-Merci... Emrys.

-J'aimerais continuer cette discussion plus tard, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

-Bien sûr. »

Erèbe riait comme jamais.

« Quelle est donc la cause de cette hilarité ?

-_Mais ce crétin de glucosé, mon Eden… Il perdra tout, Black commence déjà à se retourner contre lui et il pourra nous être utile._

-Oui, l'argument de son filleul est le seul qui pouvait le convaincre aussi efficacement, et d'ici quelques jours, il sera de notre côté.

-_Ne nous empressons pas, après tout, nous devrons lui révéler d'autres informations pour qu'il soit complétement avec nous._

-Hm… Sûrement. »

Se tournant vers Severus alors que Black sortait prévenir l'autre maraudeur, d'une des cheminées de la maison.

-Mr Snape, si je ne m'abuse ?

-Exact. Je voudrai savoir pourquoi vous en prendre ainsi au directeur ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. Dites seulement à Lord Voldemort que je vais m'occuper de Dumbledore et qu'il payera pour toutes ses manipulations. »

D'un mouvement de main, il fit transplaner le sorcier chez Lord Voldemort, sans qu'il ne soit capable de dire un mot.

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort était intrigué par cet Emrys Black. Il se doutait que celui-ci n'était pas uniquement ce qu'il prétendait être. Quand Severus lui avait rapporté ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plutôt, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'exulter, tout en étant agacé.<p>

Cet enfant s'occuperait de discréditer le _grand_ Albus Dumbledore, la population sorcière douterait, le mage blanc n'aurait plus aucun pouvoir, l'empêchant ainsi de jouer de son influence. Mais ce gamin se mêlait quand même de _sa_ guerre, et bien qu'il lui apporte un avantage, il empiétait sur son territoire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se fit pensif. Il devait l'attirer de son côté, tout d'abord parce qu'il semblait être politiquement et magiquement puissant puisqu'il avait tenu tête à son vieil ennemi. Ensuite, il était curieux de le rencontrer, de connaître ses allégeances qui n'étaient ni pour lui, ni pour _la Lumière_.

Il restait également ce jeune sorcier qu'il avait autrefois croisé.

Eden Snape…Harry Potter… Un Horcrux… Cette étrange double personnalité…

La schizophrénie… Les maladies mentales atteignaient peu les sorciers, beaucoup moins que les muggles…

Pourtant cet enfant… Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il doutait qu'il s'agisse d'un simple état mental. Il l'avait ressenti dans son esprit, c'était différent, comme s'il y avait réellement une autre personne dans ce corps...

Le fait qu'il fut un Horcrux, bien qu'_Erèbe _l'ait _vaincu_, il la sentait encore, _cette_ partie de son âme… Effectivement, il avait réunifié son âme, à l'exception du fragment contenu dans la bague des Gaunt qui restait introuvable en dépit de tous ses efforts pour la localiser et l'enfant : même s'il sentait un lien, il n'arrivait pas à l'approfondir. Il était juste là.

Erèbe….

Un nom qui inspirait la peur dans des temps anciens. Son ancêtre, Salazar Slytherin l'avait décrit dans un de ses livres écrit en Fourchelangue.

Un être _unique_, puissant. Un être qui parvint à vaincre _la_ _Mort, _en faire son amie.

Dans les légendes, il était désigné comme un être à part ne faisant pas partie de ce monde, ni mort ni vivant.

Il se rappelait d'un passage, le plus intéressant.

« _L'Être unique demanda à la Mort de créer trois reliques, un élément de la nature qui ressusciterait les âmes perdues, un vêtement qui voilerait le monde et une âme qui aurait tous pouvoirs. Il lui demanda de les laisser aux humains, pour qu'ils prouvent leur sagesse et leur valeur. _

_La Mort les laissa à trois frères qui ne surent faire usage de ces présents avec sagesse. Les Reliques de la Mort furent perdues et plus jamais retrouvées…_ »

Les Reliques de la Mort.

« _…un élément de la nature qui ressusciterait les âmes perdues…_» la Pierre de Résurrection, « _un vêtement qui voilerait le monde_…» la Cape d'Invisibilité et « _une âme qui aurait tous pouvoirs…_» la Baguette de Sureau… Ne dit-on pas que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier ?

Slytherin mentionnait cet être dans nombre de ses écrits, parlant de la fascination profonde qu'il éprouvait envers lui, envers une existence qui défiait les lois du possible, du _normal_.

L'un des ouvrages était illustré, offrait une image de la créature. Bien que le temps ait détérioré le livre, on pouvait _l'y_ voir.

Assis derrière un bureau couvert de papiers, chaque détail était distinct, hormis _lui_. Comme s'il était flou, indescriptible. Une silhouette fine, un visage clair, des traits indéfinis, des cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules, incolores. Les yeux… l'élément le plus saisissant sur cette représentation. Alors que tout était imprécis, les prunelles étaient faites avec une telle précision que l'on ne pouvait s'en détacher. Elles étaient argentées, avec des reflets rouge-sang, exprimant une émotion indescriptible.

La légende était courte mais parfaitement adaptée : Les yeux de la Magie.

Pour plusieurs, il ne s'agissait que d'un mythe, un idéal d'autrefois.

Or, le Lord avait sous les yeux les écrits de Slytherin et il n'admettait pas que ce ne soit qu'une légende. Avec la description qui en était faite, une telle chose était inconcevable.

« _Erèbe… Une légende que j'explore. Toutes ont une source. Mais celle-ci aucune. Durant mes longues années de vie, j'ai cherché son origine, ce qui dans l'Histoire aurait pu s'y apparenter. Je l'ai découvert. Tous les événements cruciaux de l'Histoire... Il était là… A la chute de ces magnifiques cités, ces empires, Atlantide. Pompéi. Rome. Camelot… A l'apparition des plus grands sorciers, Merlin. Morgane. Le Roi-sorcier Arthur. Viviane. Mordred… Et dernièrement à la création de Poudlard..._ »

L'écriture devenait illisible sur quelques lignes, puis :

« _…la nuit dernière. Je l'ai vu un court instant alors qu'il m'annonçait ma mort prochaine d'une voix calme et basse, que je crus inexo…_ »

Le reste de la page était impossible à lire, hormis le tout dernier mot, un nom qu'il avait déjà vu, « _Volkoff._»

Le Lord ne comprenait pas, et il haïssait cela. Tout ce qu'il put en tirer était que le jeune sorcier avait un lien avec cet Erèbe…

* * *

><p>Eden soupira en s'asseyant à une table du Chaudron Baveur. Il n'avait pas fini la journée et avait encore tant de choses à faire…<p>

De nombreux regards étaient tournés vers lui, plusieurs voilés d'envie et de désir. Il avait retiré sa cape, n'appréciant pas la chaleur étouffante qu'il éprouvait quand il était entré dans le bar, même si le corps de Scynism, enroulée autour de son cou et de son torse, soit une source de fraîcheur bienvenue. La Nécros avait bien grandi : aujourd'hui de la taille d'un boa, elle était toujours de cette magnifique couleur noir métallique, une ligne d'écailles blanches courant de sa tête jusqu'au bout de sa queue et ses yeux bleu-nuit toujours aussi pleins de tendresse et d'affection.

Lui-même avait changé. Vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir et d'une chemise noirs avec des bottes en peau de Maggyar à pointes, il avait autour des poignets des bracelets de force de la même couleur. Dans son dos, un tatouage représentait une dague encerclée par un reptile avec des runes anciennes aux points cardinaux signifiant « Renaissance », « Equilibre », « Pouvoir » et « Magie ».

Ses cheveux cascadaient dans son cou, aussi lisses qu'autrefois, les mèches argentés toujours plus longues que les mèches noires, dont plusieurs tombaient devant ses yeux vairons. Le gauche, bleu-nuit métallique et l'autre, tel de l'argent en fusion, soulignés par une épaisseur de crayon noir.

Eden s'était également fait faire plusieurs piercings aux oreilles, plus effilées qu'auparavant, sur le cartilage, ce qui lui avait valu nombre de moqueries de Lucifer quand il parlait de son « côté rebelle ».

Son apparence androgyne avait attiré bien des personnes, et on ne pas dire qu'il n'en avait pas profité…

« _Même si Lucifer restera tout de même le meilleur partenaire que nous ayons eu._ »

Eden ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, personne ne valait le démon ! Il était toujours le dominant, à part avec le Diable qui ne le laissait jamais prendre le dessus, même s'ils bataillaient toujours pour cela, bataille que le sorcier finissait toujours par perdre.

Son physique, bien que particulier, l'avait aidé dans de nombreuses occasions durant ses petites _sorties_.

« _Tout de même, j'ai hâte d'être ce soir !_ Fit Erèbe impatient

-On essayera à trois, non ?

-_Oui. Je prendrai le contrôle pour que cela soit plus simple et il pénétrera dans notre esprit._

-Vivement ce soir, alors ! »

Il vit de loin une tête blonde qu'il ne pensait pas revoir de sitôt. Draco Malfoy accompagné de Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson s'installait à une table peu éloignée de la sienne. Il aperçut Vlad derrière eux. Celui-ci sembla le remarquer malgré sa position dans un recoin sombre et assez éloigné de l'entrée. Nadov l'approcha naturellement et s'assit face à lui, abaissant sa capuche.

- **Hello, Emrys !**

- **Vlad. **

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne parler que le russe pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

Tom faisant le tour des tables, s'approcha de la leur après avoir pris la commande des quatre Slytherin. L'homme fut intrigué en voyant l'apparence des deux jeunes. Alors que le premier lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, l'autre lui était totalement inconnu. Il n'était pas rare que des étrangers s'arrêtent ici, mais ils préféraient généralement ne pas s'attarder, notamment quand ils ne parlaient pas l'anglais.

La deuxième personne avait des cheveux roux, pas comme les Weasley qu'il croisait occasionnellement mais rouge comme le sang, il avait des traits anguleux, une peau très pâle caractéristique des Européens de l'Est. Il avait les yeux très noirs et affichait une expression chaleureuse.

Il ne put le détailler plus, car les deux jeunes venaient de le repérer et le regardaient à présent, interrogateurs, alors que le premier prenait la parole.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Euh… Voudriez-vous quelque chose ?

Eden jeta un regard à Vlad.

- **Hm… Des profiteroles ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient délicieux ! **

- **Si tu veux. **Des profiteroles pour nous deux.

- C'est noté.

Eden jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux étudiants de Poudlard avant de reporter son attention sur son ami.

- **Alors ?**

- **Il rencontrera le Lord dans trois jours. Son paternel va l'y emmener pour qu'il prenne la Marque. Ce sera la cérémonie d'intronisation des jeunes Death Eaters, je suppose, puisque ses amis aussi doivent la prendre**, énonça-t-il.

- **Les choses commencent à bouger**, soupira Eden.

- **Et toi, comment ça s'est passé ?**

- **Plutôt bien, je dois dire. J'ai récupéré mes biens, Black doute du vieux fou et celui-ci est en rogne contre moi parce que je lui ai cloué le bec.**

- **Tu lui as parlé de…**

- **Oui, je lui ai promis un procès s'il tentait quoique ce soit contre moi, même s'il y aura quand même droit. Comme cadeau de Noël, tu en penses quoi ?**

- **Oh oui ! En plus, j'aurais aimé voir sa tête ! Tu me feras voir ? S'il te plaît !**

- **Très bien**, sourit Eden,** mais tu attendras que Serena revienne pour qu'elle en profite aussi.**

- **Sadique ! **

Ils commencèrent à rire, alors que Tom venait leur apporter leur commande. Eden, à peu près calmé, le remercia.

* * *

><p>Draco regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Théodore, alors que ses amis parlaient de l'année à venir. Il vit les deux sorciers rire, et ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur celui aux cheveux noir-argent. Il lui semblait familier…<p>

- Qu'y a-t-il, Dray ? Tu sembles ailleurs.

Il reporta son attention sur Pansy qui l'avait secoué gentiment, en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Rien.

- Tu as flashé sur le brun, derrière ?

- Ne raconte pas de stupidités, Blaise ! C'est juste…

- Oui ?

- Il me rappelle quelqu'un… »

Soudainement, le regard de l'inconnu se reporta sur eux. Ils furent soufflés par son étrangeté. Draco remarqua alors le deuxième sorcier, sa magie… Il l'avait senti plus tôt dans la matinée au manoir. Il se faisait épier ! Et celui qui l'accompagnait… Une image de son cousin vint se superposer à la sienne. C'était… Eden ! Ses yeux gris orages exprimèrent alors la colère.

Se levant il s'approcha de leur table. Les autres le regardèrent surpris, décidèrent de le suivre.

* * *

><p>Vlad en voyant les Slytherins approchaient, le blond en colère à leur tête, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le spectacle allait commencer…<p>

Eden remarqua les adolescents venir vers eux et le sourire en coin du russe. Il fronça les sourcils.

- **Qu'as-tu encore fait ?**

- **Mais rien ! J'te jure**, s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains en signe de paix, mais le regard foudroyant que lui envoya l'autre le fit frissonner. **Bon d'accord ! Je l'ai peut-être involontairement mis sur ta piste…**

- **Vlad ! Tu sais que je dois rester anonyme pour l'instant !**

- **Oui, mais… **

- **Non. Pas de « mais »**, coupa-t-il en se frottant les trempes, **Tu es fatiguant…**

- **Je sais**, sourit-il.

Il regarda le blond qui se tenait à présent devant eux, le regardant férocement.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Tu… tu as disparu pendant cinq années et tu réapparais sans… Tu nous envoies une lettre, il y a deux ans… Tu laisses à peine un mot à Severus sans lui expliquer… Et tu… Rahh !

Draco rageait, il disparaissait sans donner de nouvelles et revenait comme ça ? Sans prévenir ? Sans venir les voir, alors qu'ils s'étaient fait un sang-d'encre pour lui ? Toute sa culpabilité disparut d'un coup alors qu'il se retenait de le frapper.

Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu faire un geste ou dire un mot, une tornade rousse avait sauté au cou du brun. Elle était semblable à son frère hormis ses cheveux qui atteignaient le milieu de son dos. Comme pour son frère, on ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose d'eux sous leurs épaisses capes.

- **Emrys ! Tu m'as manqué ! **

- **Toi aussi Serena.**

- **Je suis contente de te voir ! J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter !**

Blaise, Théodore et Pansy semblèrent en colère et curieux. L'adolescent face à eux qu'ils avaient deviné comme étant Eden par les paroles du Malfoy discutait tranquillement en russe ! Alors que Draco devant eux fulminait de plus en plus.

- **Calme-toi Serena. **

Se tournant vers le blond.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. De plus, je ne vous connais _pas_, accentuant-il.

- Tu te fiches de moi, s'écria Draco alors que Vlad posait un sortilège de silence autour d'eux.

Eden resta stoïque face aux autres alors que Serena se tenait maintenant sur les genoux de son frère, regardant la scène de près.

- On s'est tous inquiété, Severus _Lui_ a même demandé de te rechercher ! Nous nous sommes demandé ce qu'il t'était arrivé ! Et toi pendant ce temps-là, tu t'amusais ? Réponds-moi !

« Restons calme… Inspire… Expire… Inspire… Expire…

-_Laisse tomber, il sait maintenant._

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Ça ne devait pas arriver aussi tôt… »

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une gifle retentissante de Draco suivi de Pansy, alors que Blaise et Théodore le regardaient comme ils regardaient les muggles. _Inférieur_… Il passa son doigt sur sa lèvre fendue, regardant les perles de sang, avant de relever son regard impassible sur eux. Il se leva, jetant un regard en coin aux jumeaux.

- **Nous y allons, venez.**

Son ton était mortellement froid. Les deux roux se levèrent et se mirent de part et d'autre d'Eden.

- **Ils ne savent pas qui je suis, alors nos plans ne seront pas compromis. **

« _Bloquons leurs esprits, comme cela, personne ne pourra nous voir et nous reconnaître si l'on utilisait la Légimencie sur eux._

-Oui. _Nevas obliviate arinium.»_

- Vous saurez tout en temps et en heure.

Il disparut alors avec les jumeaux.

* * *

><p>Eden regarda Scynism se reposait au coin du feu.<p>

Tout se passait comme ils l'avaient prévu, même si la faute de Vlad avait failli tout mettre à terre. Il avait retiré la Cape de son coffre, la Pierre avait été récupérée discrètement par Serena. Ne lui manquait plus que la Baguette…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait faire des recherches sur Erèbe, mais rien de très concluant, d'après ce que Salazar lui avait dit avoir consigné par écrit.

Et le procès du vieux glucosé était en cours de préparation.

Tout se passait comme prévu.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand Lucifer le mordit dans le cou alors qu'une de ses mains commençait à le déshabiller et l'autre lui caressait la hanche. Il était parti pour une nouvelle nuit blanche…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ?<strong>_

**_Prochain chapitre avec la Fusion et des scènes... hot ! xP_**

**_Review ?_  
><strong>


	9. Chapitre 8 - Plaisirs

_**Un grand merci ****pour vos reviews et à ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre ce chapitre. **_

_**Toujours un petit merci à ma bêta ****Dancer**** !**_

_**Dans ce chapitre, il y a plusieurs évolutions entre les personnages !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bêta :<strong> Tango Dancer

**Couple :** HPTJ

**Rating :** M/M+

**Avertissement : **Tout d'abord, je prierais à tout Homophobe, quel qu'il soit de fermer cette page, pour ce qui est des âmes sensibles, pareils.

**REVIEW ?**

* * *

><p>« <em>Et le désir s'accroit quand l'effet se recule<em>. » **Corneille.**

« _L'avenir n'est interdit à personne._ » **Gambetta**

**_Chapitre VIII : Plaisirs_**

_Serena se faufila discrètement vers le pied de la tour d'Astronomie sous la pleine lune. Neville la rejoignit, les yeux vitreux, serrant le poing à s'en craquer les os. Tel un automate, il lui tendit un morceau de tissu. La rousse le déplia pour récupérer la bague des Gaunt, qu'elle rangea précieusement dans une des poches internes de sa cape, puis elle sortit sa baguette. _

_L'adolescent serait de nouveau dans son lit le lendemain matin, sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il venait d'arriver._

_Serena repartit sans se faire remarquer. Les protections de Poudlard, ne détectant aucune mauvaise intention, la laissèrent passer sans problème._

Eden sortit la tête de la pensine, en observant les trois reliques sur son bureau. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres alors qu'il posait la bague dans un calice. Personne ne soupçonnerait Longbottom, le futur sauveur. Tout s'était déroulé selon ses plans. Maintenant, il possédait les trois Reliques qui permettraient leur fusion, et le rituel aurait lieu le lendemain. Aujourd'hui, il devait marquer son retour.

Il prit délicatement la dague incrustée d'onyx à côté du calice et la fit glisser le long de son poignet. Il laissa le sang couler sur la bague en psalmodiant à mi-voix. Une fine fumée noire s'éleva avant de se dissiper. Un simple sort guérit la blessure, et il reprit la Pierre, qu'il délogea de l'anneau.

Ses yeux étincelèrent.

« _Nous sommes de nouveau le Maître de la Mort. » _sourit Erèbe avec satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Plus loin, en Angleterre, dans un manoir de Little Hangleton, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se réveillait en sueur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés de transpiration en se dirigeant vers sa salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir. La bague, son Horcrux… Depuis un an, il avait retrouvé ses morceaux d'âmes pour les mettre en sécurité, quand il avait su par Severus que le vieux fou essayait de détruire l'un d'entre eux. Mais là, son Horcrux lui était revenu… Dumbledore l'aurait détruit ! Quelque chose n'allait pas.<p>

Quelques mois auparavant, il avait décidé de réunifier les fragments de son âme et avait en conséquence retrouvé sa puissance d'antan.

Il observa son reflet. Il n'avait pas changé malgré les années. À sa défaite contre le gamin, il s'était retrouvé considérablement affaibli, mais plusieurs semaines de régimes de potions intensif avaient eu raison de ce regrettable problème. Mais en créant l'ultime Horcrux qu'était ce gosse, il n'était plus aussi puissant qu'avant. En retrouvant les autres, il avait retrouvé toutes les capacités de sa jeunesse. Restaient les deux derniers… La bague et le jeune Snape. Le premier venait de lui être réintégré et le deuxième était porté disparu. Qui pourrait vouloir les lui rendre ? Qui aurait ce pouvoir et en retirerait des bénéfices ?

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé de ne pas savoir. Ce ne pouvait être un quelconque sorcier, ni Dumbledore… Ni ses Death Eaters puisqu'aucun n'était au courant, même Lucius et Severus, ses bras droits.

Et il y avait aussi cette affaire de Pierre Philosophale. Deux ans plus tôt, il avait trouvé l'artéfact sur son bureau accompagné d'un livre sur le philtre d'immortalité rédigé en latin et d'une lettre écrite en Fourchelangue. « _Faites-en bon usage et jouissez enfin d'une immortalité méritée._ » C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre… Durant cette année, en parallèle à la guerre, il menait des recherches sur la pierre et après une dizaine de mois, il était parvenu au résultat convoité. Il connaissait la puissance de l'artéfact, mais aussi sa faiblesse. Puisqu'une prise régulière du philtre était requise si l'on souhaitait prolonger sa vie. Un seul oubli et c'était la mort. Mais il avait résolu ce problème. Avant de prendre le breuvage, il avait été obligé de retrouvé la majorité de ses Horcrux.

Il était certain que le sorcier qui venait de lui rendre son morceau d'âme et celui de la pierre était une seule et même personne. Mais qui ? Là était bien la question…

* * *

><p>Severus regarda Draco aux pieds du Lord prêt à recevoir la marque. Pourtant, il sentait que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.<p>

Depuis qu'il avait parlé avec son filleul, il avait découvert que son fils ne voulait pas immédiatement être découvert. Il semblait que seules les personnes au courant de son identité pouvaient en parler. Dès qu'un ignorant débarquait, les langues se liaient. Lui-même qui n'était pas soumis du sortilège était atteint par le biais de Draco.

Il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir Eden, mais peut-être soupçonnait-il des traîtres dans les rangs des Death Eaters. Severus se demanda qui pouvait l'être. Après tout, tous étaient presque constamment soumis à la Légimencie du Lord, hormis ceux à qui l'on avait assigné des missions de longue durée ou d'infiltration.

Dans ce cas, il était fort probable que le traître soit un favori. Chaque sorcier de sang-pur était entraîné à résister au Véritasérum dès le plus jeune âge pour protéger les secrets de famille. Cela ne pouvait donc n'être que l'un d'eux. Restait à savoir qui ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'entrée de deux sorciers vêtus d'une cape semblable à celle des Death Eaters mais avec un Phénix tenant un Serpent entre ses serres. Ils firent leur chemin jusque devant le Lord ne se souciant visiblement pas des baguettes pointées sur eux. Le plus petit s'avança en mimant une révérence pour le mage noir qui s'était levé à leur arrivé.

_~My Lord~_, susurra l'inconnu en… Fourchelangue.

Severus se tendit. Seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son fils… Il remarqua alors les mèches argent et noir qui sortaient du capuchon. Le Maître des lieux avait quant à lui haussé un sourcil intrigué et ennuyé.

- Sortez, ordonna-t-il. Sauf Severus et Lucius.

_~Et Wormtail, s'il-vous-plaît_. ~

- Wormtail, reste.

Le rat s'avança tremblant alors que les Death Eaters sortaient. La plupart le regardant dégoûté ou moqueurs, d'autres méfiants envers les deux nouveaux venus. Bellatrix sifflait entre ses dents. Quand la porte fut refermée, la mage se réinstalla dignement sur son trône. Severus vit les deux sorciers rabaisser leurs capuches. Il se retint de trembler en observant son fils. Le même que dans la Maison des Black. Le deuxième était un rouquin qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il croisa le regard vairon et le vit hocher la tête avant de faire de même.

Le Lord le remarqua également mais ne dit rien, occupé à dévisager le jeune Snape. Vraiment plaisant et puissant, se dit-il.

- Eden Snape. ~_Erèbe.~_

- Exact.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Je suis Emrys Black pour Dumbledore, et j'aimerais le soutien des Lord sous vos ordres lors du procès. ~J_'ai aussi quelques informations à te donner sur Erèbe. ~_

- Très bien, Lucius, tu t'occuperas de ça.

- Il me faudrait aussi une permission pour l'usage de Véritasérum et la présence d'un témoin spécial…

- Qui ?

- Sirius Black.

Instantanément, Pettigrow recula de quelques pas en tremblant de terreur. Il se doutait bien de ce qu'il allait se passer pour la suite.

- **Attrape-le.**

Vlad lui jeta rapidement un _Stupéfix_ suivit d'un _Incarcerem_, avant de le forcer à se transformer en rat et de le jeter dans une cage sans possibilités d'évasion.

- **Merci.**

- **Mais de rien voyons. Et puis la suite risque d'être moins intéressante sans lui**, sourit le russe en prenant la cage en main.

- **Hm. **Laissez-moi vous présenter Vlad Nadov, héritier d'Aless Nadov, mage noir russe.

- Enchanté, s'inclina-t-il toujours souriant, jetant tout de même un regard narquois au Malfoy. Celui-ci détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise, alors que des souvenirs remontaient plus précis que jamais.

Le Lord ignora leur manège et reprit impassiblement.

- Que vas-tu faire de ce misérable rat ?

- Le livrer aux Aurors après l'avoir dépossédé de sa Magie et l'avoir un peu torturé. Je vous offre un bien meilleur espion et animagus en la personne de Sirius Black.

- Bien.

- J'aimerais aussi que vous vous absteniez de marquer Draco. Il devra témoigner _à blanc_ durant le procès.

- Accordé.

- Excellent.

Le russe disparut en emportant le rat.

- Je suppose que tu as quelques… problèmes familiaux à régler. Lucius, allez m'attendre dans mon bureau, toi et ton fils.

- Oui, my Lord.

Le mage quitta la pièce, suivi des blonds.

Ne restaient que les Snape. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence de plomb. Eden, décidé à faire le premier pas et faire confiance à son père, lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa seconde année. Severus pâlissait au fur et à mesure que son fils lui révélait la cause de sa disparition mais aussi à cause de qui. Il se retint de partir sur le champ pour planter la tête du vieux fou sur un pieu au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Mais en entendant tout ce qu'Eden avait accompli, il sentit la fierté monter en lui.

Il fut néanmoins choqué en apprenant que depuis toutes ces années, son fils avait Erèbe. Il en savait peu à ce sujet, mais suffisamment pour s'inquiéter. Mais il fut rassuré quand l'adolescent lui dit qu'il n'était pas en danger avec lui. Ni avec Lucifer…

Lentement mais sûrement leur relation redeviendrait comme auparavant. Ils devaient juste laisser le temps faire son œuvre.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black se reposait dans son salon, face à la cheminée, un verre de whisky pur-feu dans la main droite, les yeux dans le vague.<p>

Il repensait à tout ce qu'Harry… non… Eden… maintenant… lui avait dit… Son enfance, comment les Dursley l'avaient maltraité, son adoption, Snape… qui avait mieux su s'occuper du petit, son filleul, que lui… puis l'entraînement par Malfoy et lui, sa première année, et sa deuxième… Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner en se remémorant. Ce malade barbu avarié avait ordonné à un autre idiot de violer son filleul ! Essayant de retrouver son calme en respirant plus doucement, il s'étonna de la confiance que lui avait témoignée le jeune homme en lui avouant également pour son autre lui… l'explication de l'existence d'Erèbe… son lien avec Voldemort… Mais aussi toutes les manigances de l'autre taré !

Il sourit en pensant à sa liberté prochaine, au futur supplice de Wormtail et Dumbledore. Si pour cela, il fallait rejoindre l'assassin de ses deux amis, il le ferait. Puisque le premier responsable était le mage blanc. Quoi qu'il arrive, il resterait près de son filleul.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au coin de la pièce sombre, et se leva après avoir reposé son verre. Le reste de la journée serait chargé, il devait se préparer. Pour la première fois (mais sûrement pas la dernière) fois depuis presque une vingtaine d'années, un sourire heureux passa sur ses lèvres. Enfin justice allait être faite, et pas seulement pour lui…

* * *

><p>Draco se retint de soupirer en voyant sa tante fusiller Eden du regard. Ils s'étaient revu et réconcilié. Il avait compris pourquoi. Maintenant tout irait pour le mieux.<p>

Il se tendit en sentant les pieds de Nadov remonter le long de sa jambe. Il lui lança un regard noir pour recevoir un sourire moqueur en retour. Il y avait aussi ce rouquin assis face à lui, à gauche de Sirius, lui-même de Severus, lui-même à gauche de son cousin à la droite du Lord. Lui était après son père, Narcissa et Bellatrix à la gauche du Lord. De l'autre côté se trouvaient les frères Lestrange qui conversaient tranquillement, comme Sirius et Narcissa. Rodolphus ne prêtait aucune attention à sa femme. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un mariage arrangé, et vu que sa tante vouait un véritable culte au Lord, elle se moquait éperdument de son rôle d'épouse, ce qui arrangeait bien son mari qui ne se privait pas d'aller voir ailleurs.

Il se doutait que c'était à cause de la présence de son _oncle_, que Bellatrix en voulait à Eden. Mais surtout parce qu'elle s'était fait froidement rembarrer par le Maître après avoir insulté l'évadé. Il voyait bien que son père était mal à l'aise et envoyait de temps à autres des regards indéchiffrables à Nadov. Quant à Eden, il parlait calmement avec son père et le Lord de la guerre et d'une possible alliance avec les vampires de l'Est, le rouquin glissant un commentaire ou un avis de temps à autre.

Plus loin de la table où ils dînaient, les deux imposants reptiles sifflaient de concert et dégustaient de la viande crue. Qui aurait cru que le cobra royal, Nagini du Lord et le Nécros, Scynism de son cousin se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Chacun ne l'apprit que quand les deux serpents s'étaient rapidement rejoint en, comme disait Eden, de si émouvantes retrouvailles.

Il siffla silencieusement en sentant le pied remonter sur sa cuisse. Draco plongea dans les prunelles sombres pleines de désir de son vis-à-vis.

-Rejoins-moi dehors, murmura le russe avant de se lever et de claquer des mains. Et si nous passions au désert dans la pièce d'à côté, je suis sûr qu'Emrys à des choses merveilleuses à vous dire, my Lord.

Son cousin eut l'air de comprendre son jeu, et se releva avec un clin d'œil. Eden sortit de table se postant près du Lord, s'agenouilla et prit la main. Il lui fit un baisemain, les surprenant tous.

~_Pourquoi ne pas les laisser là et me suivre dans vos appartements,_ _my Lord._ ~ Siffla chaudement l'adolescent plongeant dans les yeux écarlates.

Le mage déplia son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, surplombant Eden et son mètre soixante-dix. Il se dirigea vers la double porte en chaîne massif et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Eden sourit devant l'attitude fière et charismatique du mage noir avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Vlad sortit dans le jardin par les baies vitrées. Il marcha jusqu'au ruisseau et ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de la sérénité du lieu. Il se retourna pour tomber sur Draco et sourit narquoisement. En quelques pas, il fut face à lui et lui attrapa la nuque pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lécha mutinement la lèvre inférieure avant de la mordiller. Le blond se réveilla et lui accorda l'accès. Après tout, Nadov était plutôt pas mal dans son genre et puis cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation.

Le combat fut rude, mais après plusieurs secondes, Draco prit le dessus. Il passa une de ses mains sur la nuque et l'autre dans les cheveux du rouquin, alors que celui-ci le tenait par les hanches. A bout de souffle, ils durent arrêter, tous deux échevelés.

- À une prochaine fois, Malfoy, sourit le russe.

Le Nadov repartit sans attendre. Il avait du travail, et puis Serena allait encore lui casser les oreilles, alors autant en finir vite. Draco lui resta là jusqu'à ne plus le voir, avant de retourner avec les autres, ne captant pas le regard préoccupé de son père.

* * *

><p>Oui… Il aurait une place à ses côtés quand il aurait fait ses preuves. Il le voulait, il le prendrait. Jamais il n'avait trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi <em>intéressant <em>que lui. Le gamin serait à lui. Il reporta son attention sur son vis-à-vis, installé face à lui qui lui expliquait d'une voix sensuelle et chaude sa future fusion avec Erèbe.

Prince des Ténèbres… Voilà quelle était sa place. Il porta son verre de Vin d'elfe à ses lèvres alors que des images pas très catholiques envahissaient son esprit. Il devrait prendre son temps, ficeler et étendre son intérêt pour lui. Et une fois qu'il serait dans ses filets, il ne le laissera plus partir.

Il voyait les lèvres se plisser en un sourire taquin alors que ses mèches retombaient sur ses yeux promettant bien des plaisirs. Il avait croisé ses jambes gainées de cuir et sa chemise blanche, à moitié ouverte sur le torse ne demandait qu'à être arrachée. Sa cape reposait plus loin.

Et quand il sifflait des paroles en Fourchelangue… Divin. Les mots ondulaient sur sa langue…

~…_Et j'ai libéré votre Horcrux_…~

~_Je vois._ ~

Eden aimait la vue. Le Lord n'était que grâce, puissance, charisme et noblesse. Quand il avait vu ses souvenirs par le biais de son Horcrux, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Un orphelinat… aussi immonde. Mais cela expliquait le dégoût des muggles. Il sentit les yeux carmin se poser sur lui et y plongea. Il eut tout à coup chaud. Il ne se leurrait pas. Erèbe le lui avait dit, son compagnon d'âme était le Lord comme celui de Vlad était Draco. Séparément ils étaient puissants, mais unis, ils le seraient bien plus. Il voyait ce qu'il suscitait chez le mage. Sa magie chantait presque pour lui. Et en le voyant assis ainsi, les lèvres fines étirées en un sourire narquois, il se dit que non, il ne pourrait pas lui résister. C'était comme chercher à résister au Diable. Et il le connaissait. C'était impossible et inimaginable.

Alors il se leva et s'approcha du Lord qui l'agrippa de sa main gauche pour goûter ses lèvres. Tant de luxure… Non vraiment impossible…

Il se sentit rougir alors que le baiser s'approfondissait et ne put s'empêcher de gémir alors que la langue experte du Lord jouait avec la sienne. Il commençait à perdre pied. Il entrouvrit les paupières qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermées pour se plonger tout entier dans les promesses torrides que lui offraient les rubis.

Il écarta les jambes pour s'asseoir plus confortablement sur celles du plus âgé, alors que ses mains glissaient sur le torse face à lui redessinant les muscles à travers la robe noire. Le Lord tenait toujours sa nuque alors qu'il passait sa main sous la chemise, la déboutonnant au passage. Elle se perdit dans le pantalon d'Eden, caressant le membre qui durcissait, ce qui provoqua de longues plaintes et gémissement de plaisir du petit brun.

Il voulait prendre son temps. Ils durent se séparer à bout de souffle, pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas et attaqua la gorge blanche, mordillant, léchant, suçotant. Il aimait qu'on le supplie alors qu'il faisait languir. L'adolescent ne put retenir un cri qui lui échappa alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux du brun.

Il allait bientôt venir, mais fut interrompu par le bruit de quelqu'un qui transplane. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la main qui caressait le bas de son dos attrapait la longue baguette blanche et la pointait vers l'intrus alors que celle qui lui faisait tant de bien continuait. Il reconnut aussitôt la voix empreinte de plaisir, si envoûtante du Diable.

- Voyons, ne te préoccupe pas de moi, Tom. Fais plutôt jouir ce petit brun.

- Je ne suis… pas… petit. Lu… cifer !

Il avait du mal à parler, sa voix entrecoupé par ses gémissements. Il ne put retenir une plainte suppliante quand il sentit la main s'arrêter.

- Lucifer ?

- Oui, qui d'autre ? Voyons Tom. Pensais-tu qu'un humain pourrait me stopper avec des protections pareilles ? Tu m'insultes. Et puis j'avais envie de m'amuser.

Le Lord ne savait plus quoi penser. Déjà le Diable en personne débarquait chez lui et ensuite il l'appelait par le prénom de son immonde géniteur ? Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire, mais tout de même. Et puis le gamin le connaissait ?

- Tom.

- Hm ?

- Il y en a un qui n'en peut plus, ricana-t-il.

- La… ferme !

- Voyons petit serpent… Je ne faisais que t'aider. Tu ne voudrais pas que la dernière fois se reproduise.

- Si tu… recommences, je… t'éviscère !

Le rire du démon se fit rauque et profond alors que le Lord rabaissait légèrement sa baguette. C'est à ce moment qu'Erèbe prit le contrôle. Ses prunelles argentées lançant des éclairs.

- Lucifer. Ferme-la et viens au lieu de raconter de pareilles sottises. Quand à toi, Riddle. Si tu ne finis pas ce que nous avions commencé, tu vas le regretter.

Le Diable s'approcha, collant son torse au dos du brun alors qu'il lui suçait le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui chuchoter d'une voix rauque.

- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser, Erèbe…

A ces mots et avec la main du Lord de nouveau en action, Erèbe ne mit pas longtemps à jouir entre les longs doigts fins du mage noir. Les caresses continuèrent pourtant. Il se perdait dans les méandres du plaisir sous les touchers experts des deux autres. N'en pouvant plus d'être passif, il repoussa de ses mains le torse du Lord pour se lever et se mettre à genoux entre ses jambes. D'une main il défit le pantalon du Lord après avoir fait disparaître sa robe, le laissant à moitié nu. Il sortit l'érection et fit de même avec celui de Lucifer. Lui embrassait Tom pour déterminer qui était dominant. Aucun ne voulait lâcher l'affaire. Mais ils furent un instant déconcentrés en sentant l'un des lèvres embrassant brièvement son sexe et l'autre des va-et-vient sur le sien.

Erèbe prit le gland du mage entre ses lèvres et le mordilla lentement, imposant le même rythme sur l'érection dans sa main droite. Il entendit Tom gémir sourdement alors que Lucifer souriait narquoisement se retenant lui-même. Après plusieurs secondes de supplice, la cadence s'accéléra. Erèbe prit le membre entièrement et suivit les mouvements que lui imposait la main du Lord dans ses cheveux. Le démon lui caressait les cheveux du mage et son cou, tout en l'embrassant. Le toucher sur son sexe se faisait plus rapide.

Aucun des deux ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Tom se répandit dans la gorge de l'adolescent alors que Lucifer en faisait de même dans la main.

Eden ayant repris le contrôle se releva et fit face à un Seigneur des Ténèbres à bout de souffle et un Diable extasié.

- J'espère que tu y as pris du plaisir, Riddle, parce que ce n'est que le début. Pour le moment je dois m'en aller. Lucifer, tu viens, demanda-t-il doucement.

Ce-dernier vint se placer derrière lui et attrapa ses hanches.

- C'était un plaisir, Tom. Il faudra qu'on remette ça !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, ils disparurent tous les deux.

Tom reprit en peu de temps ses esprits. Il n'aurait jamais cru se livrer à une séance pareille avec le Diable, mais pourquoi pas ? Après tout, le gamin et lui semblaient proches. C'était décidé, il aurait le jeune Snape pour Prince, et si Lucifer s'invitait, il ne refuserait pas.

* * *

><p>- Tu ne peux pas ! Si Père est au courant…<p>

- Je sais.

Oui, il savait. Son père le renierait ou ferait éliminer Draco. Tout cela à cause d'une histoire qui remontait à au moins deux ou trois décennies. Par la faute de Lucius, son père s'était fermé aux autres. Il n'y avait qu'avec eux qu'il était encore un minimum ouvert. Depuis que Lucius Malfoy avait refusé de devenir son calice. Le blond avait préféré cette femme et suivre les traditions des sang-purs en écoutant son propre père.

Mais Draco était son compagnon d'âme ou son âme sœur, cela revenait au même. Son père pourrait comprendre, il le devait !

Quand il l'avait vu dans la salle du trône, il avait su. Son calice était là.

- Je lui dirai, lui expliquerai.

- Il ne t'écoutera pas !

- Il t'a bien entendu pour Sasha…

Sasha Petrovski, l'amant de sa sœur. Elle l'avait rencontré peu après son admission à Durmstrang. Le bulgare n'avait aucune noblesse éloignée, puissant pour des sorciers mais sans être exceptionnel pour des vampires. Il avait déplu à Aless Nadov. Doublement quand ils apprirent qu'il descendait d'un lycanthrope. Mais à force de persuasion et de disputes, Serena avait obtenu gain de cause.

- Je vais me débrouiller mais je ne le quitterai pas !

- Il pourrait te repousser, soupira-t-elle.

- Il ne l'a pas fait !

- Parce qu'il ne sait pas !

Non, Draco serait à lui et seulement à lui, sinon personne de l'aurait. Foi de Vlad Nadov.

* * *

><p>Un pentacle tracé de son sang et celui de Lucifer. Lui au centre, couvert de runes peintes à l'encre noire. Indiquant le Nord, la Baguette. L'Est, la Pierre. L'Ouest, la Cape. Le Sud, Lucifer. Il était debout, torse nu, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir. Il passa sa main griffue dans ses cheveux pour se dégager la vue. Il avait les yeux fixés sur Erèbe, alors qu'il se mettait à incanter les anciennes formules. En latin, grec, celtique, gaëlique, elfique, tout y passa.<p>

Erèbe sentit un léger courant d'air dans son dos. Il frissonna.

L'heure était venue. L'horloge au fond de la pièce sonna minuit.

Il ferma les yeux et rejoignit Eden assoupi sous l'arbre où ils s'étaient de nombreuses fois éveillé. Ses doigts se firent volatiles alors qu'ils retraçaient les traits du brun. Il prit une mèche et la lissa entre son index et son auriculaire. Il sourit en le sentant se réveiller et se blottir contre lui.

Eden ressentait… savait ce qu'il devait faire… Alors lentement, il tint les épaules d'Erèbe et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce dernier lécha brièvement la lèvre inférieure avant de lui dévorer la bouche. Il était impatient et excité.

Depuis cette scène avec Riddle. Leur premier contact avec leur âme-sœur. C'était une des conditions pour qu'ils puissent s'unir. Pourquoi ? Erèbe ne le savait pas et il s'en moquait. Pour le moment il ne voulait que profiter du corps pressé contre le sien. D'Eden qui l'embrassait sauvagement. Ils avaient dit qu'ils prendraient leur temps. Mais ils n'y arrivaient pas. L'évènement plus tôt dans la journée les avait trop émoustillés.

Il approfondit le baiser en rapprochant le bassin de son amant plus près du sien. Chacun était nu, prêt pour la suite. Perdus dans le plaisir et l'envie avec un seul besoin… les assouvir. Erèbe se fit plus entreprenant. Il attaqua la clavicule et la gorge offertes. Il poussa doucement Eden sur l'herbe, alors qu'il embrassait chaque partie soumise à son exploration. Il sourit en sentant les caresses des mains sur son torse glisser vers le bas de son dos. Joueur, il pinça le flanc droit, puis les tétons qu'il prit entre ses lèvres. Il se repaissait des gémissements de pur délice de son amant.

Il descendit et effleura à peine l'intérieur des cuisses. Il aimait l'entendre en quémander plus. Il souffla sur l'érection qui lui était présentée. Il sentit les frissons qui parcoururent la peau d'Eden. Il passa son pouce sur la veine de son sexe, sur la longueur. Il se redressa pour contempler l'expression de plaisir sur le visage d'Eden. Lui-même à le voir ainsi sentait son désir descendre sous son bas-ventre. Il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise quand les doigts encerclèrent son membre.

Eden le regardait avec un sourire moqueur, les yeux brillants, amusés. Il chuchota.

- Toi aussi, tu y as le droit.

Ils se sentaient si bien là. La chaleur qui les parcouraient, les étreignait, leur faisait bouillir le sang. Ils voulaient tous deux en finir avec ce manque cruel et continuel qui les prenait depuis quelques temps et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à calmer.

Eden ne se fit pas prier et entoura le bassin d'Erèbe de ses jambes en plongeant dans ses prunelles d'argent en fusion. Il se redressa pour atteindre son oreille et en mordiller le lobe, lui murmurer de le prendre, qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il savait que cette zone était un de leurs points faibles à tous deux, mais il n'hésitait pas à taquiner la partie érogène de son amant pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il obtenait toujours gain de cause.

Il le ressentit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait pénétrer sans préparation. Cela ne le gênait que légèrement, mais il savait que les sensations qui le prendraient ensuite valaient bien cette mince douleur.

Erèbe s'empêchait de bouger pour laisser un temps d'adaptation à Eden. Il siffla en sentant les chairs étroites se serrer autour de lui. Il posa ses mains par terre pour inspirer lentement et calmer son ardeur. Les yeux toujours fixé dans ceux du petit brun, il attrapa les hanches d'Eden quand celui-ci donna un bref coup de reins pour lui signaler qu'il pouvait y aller.

Le rythme fut d'abord lent alors qu'ils s'embrassaient en même temps. Erèbe sentait la Magie pulser à travers eux comme les palpitations de leur cœur. Ils ne seraient plus qu'un. Il enfouit le visage dans le cou d'Eden alors que celui-ci rejetait la tête en arrière et gémissait, criait pour toujours plus. Erèbe ne se le faisait pas dire deux fois, entraîné par son plaisir et par les supplications de son amant.

Ils se libérèrent bientôt. Erèbe en Eden, Eden sur Erèbe. Ils virent tous deux alors qu'ils tombaient affalé sur l'herbe plusieurs liens différents les lier. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes avant de sombrer.

Lucifer le fixait depuis le début du rituel se tortiller, gémir… Il murmura les derniers mots scellant leur fusion. Le corps au milieu du pentacle fut pris de spasmes puis s'arqua dans un cri silencieux avant de retomber comme une vulgaire poupée. Les trois Reliques avaient disparu. Redevenant de la Magie pour se lier à celle du corps, une part de la sienne y était également.

Lucifer le regarda se levait maladroitement, essayant de tenir en équilibre sur ses deux jambes. Il eut un sourire carnassier en le détaillant. Les cheveux totalement argentés tombaient sur son visage baissé. Il remarqua tout de même certaines mèches brunes. La peau autrefois trop pâle avait pris une teinte porcelaine. Le corps déjà fin et élancé s'était un peu allongé avoisinant le mètre soixante-quinze mais restait indéniablement androgyne. Ses tatouages runiques étaient toujours visibles, et l'on pouvait même en voir un nouveau sur le côté gauche de la nuque. Parfaitement visible s'étalait… le signe des Reliques de la Mort.

Lucifer ricana alors qu'il lui demandait narquoisement.

- Alors ?

- C'est étrange mais tellement excitant.

La voix était profonde, douce mais rauque de ne pas avoir était utilisée depuis si longtemps. Le Diable fit face à des yeux vairons, l'un rouge-sang et l'autre argent, et à un sourire carnassier ne cachant rien de sa nouvelle dentition… développée au niveau des canines.

Il regarda sa main, serrant et desserrant son poing.

- _O_h oui… C'est bien meilleur qu'une _simple possession_.

- Bion retour dans le monde des vivants… _Erèbe_, susurra le Diable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review ?<strong>_


	10. Chapitre 9 - Méandres du passé

_**Je sais ce que vous devez penser, elle prends tout son temps pour les chapitres. Et je sais que je suis impardonnable mais je vous demande pardon.**_

_**Enfin, j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant.  
><strong>_

**_Merci à ma bêta et aux nombreux lecteurs qui ont pris quelques minutes pour mettre des reviews ou des alerts/favoris._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>« <em>Entendras-tu un jour ? Oublie les regrets de douleur et séduit les tendres cœurs…<em> »

**_Chapitre IX : Les méandres du passé…_**

- Quel délice.

Il fit tourner le nectar d'un léger mouvement de main, regardant son fils dans le reflet du verre.

- Tu t'es entiché de sa progéniture, n'est-ce pas ?

Il posa son breuvage et se releva pour faire face à Vlad.

Aless n'était pas connu pour sa compassion et encore moins sa patience, notamment quand il s'agissait de ses proches. Il s'était toujours dévoué pour ses enfants, surtout après le départ de Lucius. Il avait senti son âme se déchirer sans jamais parvenir à lui en tenir rigueur.

Longtemps, il s'était senti amer et las de tout.

Mais ça, c'était avant Svetlana… Svetlana, une jeune sorcière vendue par sa famille pour qu'il les épargne. Il se rappelait la douceur de ses cheveux crème, de ses yeux clairs. Elle lui rappelait tellement Lucius qu'il avait cédé et emmener avec lui. Ensemble, ils avaient vécu des moments agréables…. et ils avaient eu Vlad et Serena.

Ces jours heureux avaient connu une fin tragique : Svetlana était de faible constitution, et la maladie l'avait emportée un mois après l'accouchement. Il n'avait pas pleuré sa perte, il était juste heureux. Ses enfants avaient comblé le vide à l'intérieur de lui, ils étaient devenus sa joie de vivre.

Il avait été surpris quand ils l'avaient informé par lettre de la présence d'un nouvel Obsidian dans leur dortoir à Durmstrang. Personne, non personne n'avait les compétences et la puissance nécessaire à tout Obsidian. Mais en le rencontrant deux ans plus tard, il avait compris leur attachement pour le jeune Black. Il savait qu'il n'était pas… entier mais il ne semblait pas dangereux.

Cette même année, Serena avait ramené Sasha Petrovski, le descendant d'un loup-garou, son compagnon. Il avait refusé cette relation, avait confronté sa fille aux risques. De longues journées s'étaient écoulées sous les cris et les disputes plus violentes les unes que les autres. Pourtant il avait cédé parce qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre et la savait tout à fait capable de couper les ponts avec lui.

Aless ne voulait pas que ses enfants aient à subir la même douleur qui l'accablait…

- Tu sembles… bien le prendre…

- Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré qu'il en soit autrement, mais on ne peut rien y faire. J'aimerais tout de même le rencontrer pour m'assurer de son 'honnêteté'…

Aless sourit tristement, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que l'Histoire ne se répéterait pas comme elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de le faire.

* * *

><p>Draco ne comprenait pas.<p>

Ses parents ne s'étaient jamais vraiment aimés, ni spécialement entendus. Il le savait, c'était comme ça depuis des années. C'était ainsi que finissaient la plupart des mariages arrangés. Même avant, ils ne faisaient aucun effort pour lui cacher leur mésentente. Ils ne restaient indifférents qu'au cours de leurs rares sorties en public. Chez les Malfoy et tout Slytherin qu'ils soient, les problèmes n'étaient jamais étalés au grand public.

Narcissa prenait des amants depuis des années et Lucius ne s'y opposait pas tant que sa réputation n'était pas ternie. Draco avait longtemps cherché avant de découvrir que sa mère voyait toujours le même homme depuis presque dix ans.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est que son père semblait constamment tourmenté par des fantômes connus de lui seul. S'il se fichait de Narcissa, pourquoi cette ombre dans ses yeux ? Mais surtout, pourquoi depuis trois jours, le regardait-il sans le voir, le regard voilé ? Non, il ne comprenait définitivement pas…

* * *

><p>Au Manoir Slytherin, tous les Death Eaters étaient sur le qui-vive. Noël approchait, mais ce n'était pas pour une question de fêtes ou autres joyeusetés. Non... Attendre les ordres qui suivraient la fin du procès de Dumbledore les mettait dans tous leurs états. Une victoire qui les conduirait à la fin de la guerre ou une reprise des hostilités et une résistance plus coriace de la part des sorciers.<p>

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait impatiemment le retour du jeune Eden pour connaître le verdict. Il avait confiance en lui, fait tout nouveau, pour que le monde soit enfin débarrassé du vieux sorcier. Alors le monde sorcier serait enfin à lui. Il devrait d'abord soumettre ou éliminer le reste de l'Ordre, dont Longbottom, qui s'était permis plusieurs écarts envers lui. Ce satané gamin pensait pouvoir le vaincre… La bonne blague !

Le Ministère tomberait en quelques jours, le reste suivrait. Poudlard ne serait plus une épine dans son pied. Mais il devait tout de même finir de conclure les alliances avec les différents peuples. Pour les vampires, il aurait besoin des jumeaux Nadov, sinon de leur père. Mais avant ça, il devrait parler avec Lucius pour que ces histoires mélodramatiques ne perturbent pas sa victoire. Le fils de Severus, cependant, serait son premier souci.

Bientôt, bientôt…

* * *

><p>- Emrys Antharès Black, Lord de la Noble et Très Ancienne Famille des Black, reconnaissez-vous vos accusations contre Dolorès Umbridge, Cornelius Fudge et Albus Dumbledore.<p>

- Oui, Lady Bones.

* * *

><p>Il était acculé au mur par ce misérable avorton ! Il avait été trop loin ! Il lui ferait payer !<p>

Lui qui avait été si généreux envers lui ! Il lui avait permis de traîner ce vieux barbu dans un tribunal pour qu'il ne se mette plus en travers de ses plans. Ce vieux mêle-tout aurait enfin connu la défaite, Black lui avait présenté des preuves pour lui assurer la victoire. Mais il ne se serait jamais, au grand jamais douté qu'il le poignarderait dans le dos, lui son bienfaiteur !

Rares était les procès où l'un des accusés n'était autre que le Premier Ministre en personne, mais il l'avait fait. Il s'était fait duper par un gamin !

Que c'était rageant !

Il sortirait d'ici disculpé, et alors, il prendrait grands soins de détruire la vie de cet avorton, aussi sûr qu'il s'appelait Cornélius Fudge.

* * *

><p>- Lady Bones, je soumets ici et maintenant le vœu de rembourser et de couvrir de fortes indemnités aux accusés si je ne parvenais pas à les prouver coupable.<p>

- Rien ne vous y engage.

- Il s'agit de mon honneur.

- Bien, Lord Black.

- Alors laissez-moi inviter le premier témoin. William Arthur Weasley.

* * *

><p>Comment osait-il ?! Elle lui avait donné son amour, sa dévotion, et voilà comment il la remerciait !<p>

Heureusement, Lucius allait les sortir de là ! Il avait toujours été avec eux, ils ne perdraient pas. Il les protégerait de ce maudit Death Eater mythomane ! Et ils vivraient heureux ensemble, débarrassés de toutes les nuisances qui polluaient leur belle Angleterre… Elle commencerait par faire abolir les lois protégeant les héritiers des grandes familles et leurs biens reviendraient au Ministère !

* * *

><p>- J'appelle maintenant à la barre Messieurs Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow.<p>

- A quoi rime ce cirque, Lord Black ? Un condamné et un héros décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin ?

- Voyez plutôt, sourit-il en claquant des doigts.

Vlad apparut, une main sur l'épaule d'un Sirius richement vêtu et parfaitement propre par l'épaule, le bout de la queue de Wormtail dans l'autre. Le rat se débattait frénétiquement, sans succès. Il se recula et pointa sa baguette vers l'animagus sur l'estrade et lui jeta un sort qui lui rendit son apparence humaine.

- Je vous présente le traître.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore avait toujours été satisfait de chacune de ses décisions. Quand il avait renvoyé Tom à l'orphelinat chaque année, quand il avait manipulé Gellert, et même quand il avait déposé Potter chez ces muggles.<p>

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Il devait admettre qu'il avait fait des erreurs comme ces sang-mêlés Riddle et Potter, qui lui était retombé sur le nez, entre un mage noir et un mort, merci bien. Il avait aussi un don pour voir venir les choses, ce qui lui avait toujours réussi. C'est grâce à ça qu'il s'était cru intouchable, invulnérable.

Mais aujourd'hui, face à cet Emrys Black, il se sentait faible et démuni de tous ses moyens. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait s'imaginer que c'était sa magie qui le soumettait à sa prochaine défaite et lui retirait toute combativité.

En plus aucun d'eux trois n'avaient d'avocats ! Plusieurs s'étaient portés volontaires bien évidemment mais Black avait réussi à les dissuader de perdre toute crédibilité dans leur travail.

Non, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance sur ce coup-là !

* * *

><p>- Harry Potter fut bien mis sous la tutelle des Dursley par vous Dumbledore avec le consentement du Premier Ministre et de la Sous-secrétaire d'Etat alors que ce n'était pas de votre ressort. Vous saviez qu'il serait maltraité mais vous avez joué de vos relations et fait en sorte que cela ne se sache pas. Vous l'avez condamné en tout état de conscience.<p>

Vous vouliez en faire votre arme, votre esclave mental si je peux dire. C'est pour cela que vous avez abandonné Mr Black à son sort pour qu'il n'obtienne pas sa garde et que vous puissiez le modeler comme vous le voulez.

* * *

><p>- Mr le Ministre, vous avez bâclé l'enquête inculpant Sirius Black de crime, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous avez caché des faits. Pourquoi avoir fait taire certains témoignages ?<p>

* * *

><p>- Miss Umbridge… Il me semble que vous étiez professeur de défense il y a deux ans. Comment se fait-il que le directeur et le Premier Ministre aient fermé les yeux sur l'utilisation des plumes de sang, reconnues comme artéfacts de Magie Noire interdites par le décret 9627 de 1578 –paragraphe 7, alinéa j –, durant les retenues que vous infligiez à vos élèves quelque soit leur âge ?<p>

* * *

><p>- Professeur Dumbledore, vous avez commencé l'entraînement de Neville Longbottom immédiatement après la nouvelle de la mort d'Harry Potter. Pourquoi ? Espériez-vous qu'il puisse vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à son retour ? Vous l'avez toujours su, n'est-ce pas. Pourquoi ne pas en avoir informé les autorités compétentes ?<p>

* * *

><p>- Comment s'est financée votre campagne Mr le Ministre ? Vous vous êtes servi dans les coffres de grandes familles comme les Potter et en avez forcé d'autres comme les Malfoy.<p>

- C'est faux, Lucius Malfoy a toujours soutenu ma campagne !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a affirmé, les gobelins non plus. Vous l'avez menacé de prison et il ne pouvait se le permettre avec un fils en bas âge et une épouse qui ne travaillait pas.

* * *

><p>- Les lois contre les créatures magiques vous sont dues, miss Umbridge. J'ai trouvé dans votre bureau après perquisition, des projets de lois pour l'extermination des licornes et des elfes, des êtres bénis par la Magie. Pouvez-vous l'expliquer ?<p>

- Ils ne méritent pas de vivre ! Ce sont des déchets…

- Je vois.

* * *

><p>- Dumbledore, vous êtes à la tête du Conseil des Lords, de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers en tant que Manitou Suprême et vous assumez vos fonctions de directeur de Poudlard et Chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation contraire aux lois. N'êtes-vous pas un peu âgé pour tant de responsabilités ? Vous avez usé de potions d'Imperium indétectables et menacé pendant des décennies des familles entières pour obtenir la soumission de tant de sorciers.<p>

Alors que vous avez encouragé Gellert Grindelwald sur la voie de la magie noire, vous l'avez tué après. Parlons aussi de Lord Voldemort. Il fut l'un de vos élèves. Vous le renvoyiez chaque année dans son orphelinat pour la durée des vacances d'été où il développa sa haine des muggles. Vous vous êtes permis de prendre des décisions qui n'étaient pas de votre ressort ! Le directeur de l'époque Armando Dippet autorisait les élèves à rester à Poudlard dans des situations similaires. N'avez-vous donc pas vous-même forcé l'adolescent qu'il était à prendre ce chemin pour devenir aujourd'hui le plus puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres de tous les temps ?

Vous aviez vu qu'il était le descendant de Slytherin, qui ne ferait pas un meilleur mage noir qu'un descendant de mage noir, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Plus le procès avançait et les heures passaient, plus la crédibilité des trois sorciers était brisée. Ils ne purent protester contre le Véritasérum qu'Erèbe avait réussi à introduire dans la séance. Il connaissait assez bien les sorciers pour être radins et très peu enclins à utiliser une potion si coûteuse. Alors il l'avait amené lui-même en plusieurs fioles. Elles furent testées et approuvées.<p>

Dumbledore sentait pour la première fois la victoire lui filer entre les doigts, et l'accablement le gagnait. Il savait – parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement – que leurs sentences seraient abominables s'il ne parvenait pas à instiller le doute dans l'esprit des juges. Alors faisant fi de l'étrange douleur qui lui comprimait les côtes, il prit la parole :

- Amélia, puis-je…

- Aucune familiarité n'est de mise ici, Mr Dumbledore, vous êtes l'accusé.

- Pardonnez-moi, Mrs Bones. J'aimerais, si ce n'est pour me défendre, éclaircir un point que tout le monde ici semble omettre.

- Dites.

- Je m'interroge sur l'authenticité des propos de Mr Black. Après tout, il nous accuse et vous fournit des preuves, mais qui ne nous dit pas qu'il les a fabriquées de toutes pièces et n'a pas forcé les témoins.

- Remettez-vous en cause l'intégrité d'un Lord ?

- Effectivement, Mr Malfoy. Il peut très bien avoir tout inventé pour nous faire destituer de nos postes respectifs et en prendre le contrôle plus tard. Qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas un Death Eater ? Tous ici se demandent où je veux en venir, mais la question est qui est réellement Lord Black ? Son apparition soudaine et son influence ne sont-elles pas suspectes ? Qui est-il et d'où vient-il ? Qui sont donc ses géniteurs ? Aucun héritier des Black n'est connu à ce jour. Est-il le fils de Bellatrix Black ou de Sirius Black jusque-là un criminel ? Et puisque Lord Black a lui-même souligné que Mr Pettigrow était un Death Eater comment a-t-il pu le capturer si facilement ? Et enfin, un fait important, où sont passés les Dursley qu'il accuse mais qui ont disparu il y a quelques semaines.

- Il est vrai que la situation peut prêter à confusion. Répondez, Lord Black.

Le vieux sorcier était assez fier de lui. Tout n'était en fin de compte pas perdu. Et si ça continuait ainsi, ce jeune prétentieux serait arrêté pour trahison et destitué de ses droits. Se reconcentrant sur le jeune homme, il croisa son regard où brillait un éclat….d'amusement ? et un sourire cynique ?

Sirius allait lui sauter dessus pour avoir osé accuser son filleul d'imposture ! Il paierait !

- Je trouve la situation bien ironique, pas vous Lucius ?

- Assez, oui.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda Augusta Longbottom.

- C'est très simple. Ma mère était une Black de naissance mais elle fut adoptée avant de se marier et de devenir officiellement Mrs Potter.

- Quoi ! Il ment !

- Mais laissez-moi finir. Donc je disais… Mon père biologique est James Potter et ma mère Lily Potter. J'ai vécu comme vous le savez tous chez les Dursley. Puis mon père est venu me chercher.

- Mais il est mort !

- Silence miss Umbridge vous n'avez pas la parole.

- « _Silencio._ » Il m'a soigné et m'a adopté. Je suis devenu Eden Snape. J'ai grandi dans une famille sorcière comme selon la volonté des Potter si mon parrain venait à se trouver dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de moi. Dumbledore a ordonné à Severus Snape de préparer Neville Longbottom à sa tâche d' « Elu » si je ne me trompe pas… À la fin de ma deuxième année à Poudlard, ce cher directeur – qui a certains préjugés absurdes envers les Slytherins – a demandé à Sey Conway de faire son sale travail. Je me suis enfui dans les pays de l'Est après être allé à Gringotts. Je suis devenu Emrys Black et ai fini mes études à Durmstrang. Je suis revenu en Angleterre pour récupérer mon héritage. Cela vous va-t-il ?

- Il ment ! Il ment ! Hurla le vieux sorcier.

S'il parlait, il était définitivement mort.

- Ah bon ? Je vous montre mes souvenirs si vous le souhaitez.

- Non ce sera tout Lord… Black. Mais quelle est cette basse besogne ?

- Ni plus, ni moins que l'ordre de me… briser.

- C'est FAUX !

- Alors pourquoi tant d'énergie, Mr le directeur ?

- Je n'ai jamais orchestré tout ceci. Je ne pourrai tolérer un tel acte sur n'importe quel enfant !

- De quoi parle-t-il ?! intervint brusquement Augusta.

- Voyons, qu'y a-t-il de pire pour un enfant-sorcier et sa magie ?

Les yeux de plusieurs s'écarquillèrent.

- En effet. Ce très cher et bienveillant directeur d'une école pour enfants et adolescents a ordonné mon viol en échange d'argent. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que c'était monnaie courante chez les Dursley.

- Pourquoi vous être enfui ?

- Mrs Longbottom, ma magie, comme celle de tout autre dans mon cas, s'est éveillée. Mr Dumbledore a fait passer la mort de Conway pour un acte héroïque d'un garçon qui aurait tenté de me sauver, mais la vérité est que ma Magie l'a tué. Pour tout enfant, la magie ne cherche qu'à protéger son sorcier. Ayant déjà fait face à des cas similaires auparavant, vous savez que la loi interdit toutes poursuites envers moi, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Bien… bien sûr !

Erèbe sourit de satisfaction. Il avait gagné ! Les sorciers ne croiraient plus en ce vieux fou, il ne restait plus qu'à infiltrer les hautes sphères du Ministère. Mais ce serait un jeu d'enfant…

* * *

><p>- Fudge, Umbridge et Dumbledore, vous êtes destitué des instances publiques, juridiques et de tous vos statuts. Toutes vos possessions seront remises au Ministère avec un dédommagement de deux millions de gallions pour Lord Black et de deux cent mille gallions pour chacune des familles victimes de votre politique.<p>

Fudge et Umbridge, vous êtes condamnés au baiser du Dementor après cinq ans passés au plus haut niveau de sécurité d'Azkaban. Chacune des lois mises en œuvre par vous sera révisée et le cas échéant abrogée. Vos magies seront scellées et vos baguettes, brisées.

Dumbledore, vous serez emmené à Azkaban avec les deux autres dans la section des Death Eaters. Votre magie vous sera retirée. Votre successeur au poste de directeur sera nommé par le Conseil Administratif de Poudlard. L'organisation connue sous le nom de l'Ordre du Phénix est dès à présent dissoute. Si ces personnes veulent se battre, ils n'ont qu'à devenir Aurors. Emmenez-les.

Après le départ des trois prisonniers, un coup de marteau mit fin aux chuchotements qui avaient envahi la pièce.

- Ce procès à huis clos est terminé. Mr Sirius Black, vous êtes reconnu innocent de toutes les charges contre vous. Aurors, emmenez cet immonde rat à Azkaban dans une cellule d'où il ne pourra pas s'échapper. A présent, je souhaiterai que chaque membre du Magenmagot se rende dans la salle de réunion, merci à tous.

* * *

><p>Chaque Lord ou Matriarche était assis à sa place. Erèbe se retrouva entre Lucius et Longbottom.<p>

- Bien, je présiderai cette assemblée en tant que directeur du Département de Justice Magique. Tout d'abord, nous devons réélire un Président-sorcier pour le Magenmagot. Ensuite nous devons réorganiser les élections Ministérielles. Nous devrons par la suite réétudier dans chacun des Ministères les lois mises en place par Fudge et Umbridge. Le Conseil Administratif devra s'occuper de Poudlard en attendant de trouver un nouveau directeur.

- Mrs Bones.

- Oui, Lord Black.

- Pour le poste de Président-sorcier et de Premier Ministre, j'aimerais vous suggérer.

- Mais…

- Vous êtes juste, la tête sur les épaules et ne faites rien qui pourrait nuire au peuple. Votre présidence serait une chance pour améliorer la société sorcière anglaise.

- C'est aussi mon avis, approuva Lucius.

Le vote fut unanime.

- Cela n'est pas réglementaire.

- Pardonnez-moi. Mais depuis plusieurs décennies les Ministres ne furent pas très brillants et très dévoués au peuple. Ils n'étaient là que pour le gain, commenta Nott.

- Je dois l'admettre.

- Cette situation n'est que temporaire, le temps des élections.

Amélia Bones devint officiellement la Présidente et Premier Ministre par intérim.

* * *

><p>Au cours de cette soirée, nombre de problèmes sur la société actuelle furent mis en avant. Les créatures magiques. La théorie de la magie noire qui devrait être enseignée pour mieux la combattre. Les trop grands pouvoirs accordés aux né-muggles malgré leur incompétence. Et ainsi de suite. Tous débattirent pour instaurer de nouvelles lois durant de longues heures. Bien sûr, les Death Eaters tel que Malfoy et Nott ne se firent pas prier pour commencer à semer le doute et les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la tête des « gentils ».<p>

À la fin de la réunion, Erèbe alla voir Amélia Bones.

- Madame, j'aimerais que vous me léguiez les nombreuses demeures de Dumbledore et des deux autres afin d'en faire des orphelinats sorciers où les enfants maltraités chez les muggles puissent se développer dans un environnement sain et des écoles pour les jeunes né-muggles pour qu'ils puissent s'intégrer plus facilement à notre monde une fois à Poudlard. J'aimerais aussi m'investir dans la recherche médicale et les potions.

- Mais bien sûr, en voilà une bonne idée !

- Merci, Mrs Bones.

- Vous aurez les actes de propriétés le plus tôt possible.

- Merci encore, Milady.

Il lui fit un baisemain et partit.

* * *

><p>Il atterrit dans un château à l'aspect ancien et digne de plus grandes maisons hantées de Grande-Bretagne, bien qu'il soit quelque part dans les contrées de Russie. Resserrant son vêtement pour se couvrir du froid, il traversa ce qui semblait être un salon. Les vitres étaient brisées, les meubles détériorés par le temps, les araignées avaient tissé leurs toiles dans les coins, la poussière recouvrait l'intégralité de la demeure comme un long manteau.<p>

Ne transigeant pas sur le peu de temps qu'il avait, il se hâta de parcourir les corridors et les escaliers pour descendre dans les souterrains. S'il arrivait à bien se remémorer les lieux, il n'était plus très loin. Il arriva devant un cul de sac. Le mur était orné de fresques et de runes anciennes. Il s'entailla le pouce avec une de ses canines et traça un pentacle surmonté des runes de la magie et de l'obéissance. Les pierres se séparèrent pour laisser place à une volée de marches. L'entrée et la sortie n'étant pas les même, il ne s'attarda pas, referma le passage et monta l'escalier en colimaçon.

Les odeurs, les impressions lui étaient familières, elles réveillèrent ses souvenirs qui l'envahirent. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément en poussant la porte en chêne.

Il claqua des doigts et les chandeliers s'allumèrent d'eux-mêmes. Il s'avança vers le centre de la pièce où le traditionnel cercle de runes était encore présent, tracé à la craie mêlée de sang et d'herbes. Certains symboles étaient devenus illisibles avec le temps, d'autres avaient été volontairement effacés.

Il s'agenouilla pour effleurer la pierre sacrificielle sur laquelle pouvait être attaché un homme.

_Les murmures d'incantations lui obstruaient les tympans. _

_Ses yeux étaient couverts par un foulard. _

_Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient entravés par des fers. _

_Il était bâillonné. _

_Il sentait des mains le toucher. Lui faire mal…_

_Les pulsations de son cœur dans chacune des parties de son corps._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Il n'avait rien fait !_

_Il se débattit. Mais rien. _

_Ses larmes le brûlaient…_

_Et cette voix. Chaude. Grave. Douce. Froide. Tranchante. _

_Elle le caressait. Lui faisait voir un autre monde._

_« Erèbe… »_


End file.
